An heir's responsibility
by phantom.ryder
Summary: AU Shiznat. WEDDING wasn't enough? Here's the HONEYMOON! Also, the premise to a sequel. Nao x Tomoe, Haruka x Yukino, Mai x Tate, Chie x Aoi AND Arika x Nina.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters used. All are licensed to their respective owners. I am not making any money through authorship of this fic.

--

Chapter One.

--

Natsuki Kuga lay on her bed listening to shouting in the next room. Her elder brother and father were having a heated and very rare argument and the yelling was sufficient enough to fill out the empty hallways of their mansion.

"Tate you must understand, this is a necessary union. It was decided before you were born that my eldest son would marry the head of the Fujino corporation's eldest daughter. We have an obligation to fulfil this contract."

"I will not marry because of some obligation! Marriage is a Holy sanctity that must be respected!"

Natsuki was now leaning on the headboard of her bed. The possibility of her getting any more sleep at that point looked whimsical to say the least. In truth, the girl really did feel sorry for her big brother. Although she did think his arguments were getting a tad melodramatic at this point, she knew he had no choice but to argue.

"Father, my heart belongs to someone else!"

"My son… in our world, that doesn't make the tiniest bit of difference. You were born to privilege and as such you must stay true to your obligations."

"I must stay true to my heart."

Both Natsuki and her father cringed at Tate's choice of words. The latter could picture her brother's eyes obligingly tearing up at the most perfect moment and a slow, lonely teardrop flowing down his cheek.

'Geez, where does he get these lines from?,' Natsuki thought feeling a little bothered.

Their father gave an exasperated sigh.

"How could I have raised a daughter in a son and a son in a daughter?"

'Hey what did he just say?'

Natsuki was about to take that as an insult when a short survey of her room overruled her judgment. Her motorcycle helmet, full body leather riding suit and small but very well taken care of collection of powerful handguns all sat in plain view. She knew her father couldn't exactly describe her as the 'feminine' type.

The men outside had taken their arguing to a heated new level…

"I will not marry her!"

"Yes you will!"

"I will not!"

"Will!"

"Will not!"

… Which of course left Natsuki wondering if she should try to get her 'I was adopted' theory published…

--

Suddenly the arguing stopped and Natsuki heard two doors opening and slamming. Unfortunately for our sleepy heroine… one of the doors was the one to her room.

"Natsuki! Sister! Help me!"

"Either you stop talking to me that way Tate or I'm going to cut off the cable and that's bye bye J-dramas for you. Understand?"

Her brother nodded.

"Alright then. So what exactly do you think I can do for you?"

"Make father change his mind."

"I can't. Any other plans?"

"Natsuki, I can't get married to that woman! I haven't met her, don't know anything about her, I don't even know her first name, and besides… I'm head over heels in love with someone else!"

"Yes well. I'll try not to blame you for that. Look Tate, I don't like what's happening here, but father's right. It's your responsibility as the next heir to marry that Fujino. It's the way of the world."

"You wouldn't do it!," Tate whined as he sat down on Natsuki's bed.

"No I wouldn't, also the way of the world. Just marry her ok? It's your obligation."

"I can't. I won't! I'm going to call Mai and we're going to elope! Elope dammit! We're going to elope and move to Fiji!"

Natsuki sighed. She really hated to see her brother suffer like this. But for once in his life, it seemed he was finally showing a bit of backbone.

Even though they were siblings, Tate and Natsuki had lived very different lives. Tate was seen as the heir to their vast fortune and was therefore groomed as one.

Outside their mansion walls he was a prince, immaculate in every way. He always dressed properly, spoke properly and behaved in the proper manner to ensure that he was picture of perfection.

Natsuki on the other hand was more the black sheep, rebel of the family. She preferred to have fun no matter what the consequence and had never let responsibility cloud her 'better' judgement. As she was the second child and not so much in the public view, her father had let her indulge in this lifestyle. He seemed happy enough that at least one of his children could enjoy life with an ounce of normality.

Natsuki carried on thinking about her brother and the things he had to endure before he had his one defining, life-changing moment.

The moment he went and fell in love with one of Natsuki's best friends. Needless to say, it was one of those things that can easily change a person's outlook on the world.

Natsuki sighed and closed her eyes. 'You've had your defining moment Tate and its made you a better person. I guess it's time to face up to mine.'

"Natsuki? You there? Hello? Oh man, you stopped listening to me. I'm not really going to elope, I'm not that way. It's just, I don't feel I have many choices open to me anymore. I know I never did, but with Mai… I just felt free."

"Felt? As in past tense?"

"You can't really feel free once your own father demands that you go and get married to someone you don't love."

Natsuki put her head on her brother's shoulder.

"Tate, you aren't someone to be pitied. Please stop acting as such. Just go into father's room right now and calmly, and without any over dramatic quotes you've picked up from one of your shows, tell him that you are not going to be married to Fujino's heir."

"I did that already."

"No, what you did was whine in a very unbecoming manner. Speak to father like a man and he will treat you as one."

"He won't accept my terms."

"He will."

"You must have heard our previous conversation… nothing's changed in the last fifteen minutes."

"Yes. They have."

"How? What else can I say to him that will get me out of this mess? How do I get his blessing for my relationship with Mai?"

"You just need to remind him of one thing brother. You are not his only heir."

"No, you can't possibly mean…"

"I've made my choice Tate, don't you try to convince me otherwise, you may just succeed. Besides, it's time I started taking responsibility. My brother has protected me enough times hasn't he? Now it's my turn."

"Natsuki…"

"Tate, if you try and turn this into a tear-jerking, sibling hug moment I swear…," Natsuki stated in a rather threatening manner.

"I get it, I get it," Tate replied.

He made his way to the door before turning and giving her Natsuki on the cheek.

"Natsuki, you really are something else. Thank you for what you're doing for me and just so you know, I love you too," he said as he walked out to face their father.

"Yeah. I know."

Natsuki stretched out on her bed before closing her eyes.

"How in the hell did I become the responsible sibling?"

--

_In a café._

Natsuki had just finished telling her disbelieving cousin the events that transpired from that point onwards such as reporting to her ecstatic father. Apparently it didn't even matter that she was a girl, the written contract with the Fujino's just stated that an heir from each corporation would be wed to the other.

'The world is becoming a more and more complex place by the second,' Natsuki thought. 'Definitely complex as in weird.'

"Wait, wait, wait. So good old uncle Kuga wants you to up and get married?" she suddenly heard someone ask.

She turned her head and found herself looking into the face of her partner in crime.

"No Nao, he wanted Tate to get married. Then Tate ran away."

"Ran away?"

"No not literally. He just said no."

"And you have to step up to the plate? You of all people? And what do you mean Tate said no? He doesn't know how to use that word! Did you teach him? What the hell for?!"

"Nao calm down, I volunteered for this."

Natsuki's cousin, instead of taking the advice that was offered her just did the exact opposite. The redhead stood up and proceeded to bounce up and down on the spot.

"Calm down? Calm down? No Natsuki, I think this is one of those times when panic is the more acceptable response! Were you drunk at the time?! God, you're the most irresponsible person I know! And your dad actually agreed to this?"

"He has, there was no other choice. It was either lose a son or lend out his daughter I guess. And anyway, I volunteered ok? This isn't being forced on me like it was on Tate."

Nao put on her very rarely seen 'thinking face' before gasping and pointing at her somber cousin.

"I get it now! You were both drunk at the same time! Natsuki, just never drink with your father again ok?"

"I wasn't drunk."

Nao looked even more disbelieving that she did the minute before.

"What kind of idiot agrees to this kind of thing when they're sober?!"

--

Natsuki sighed. This explanation was not going well.

"People who see the big picture agree to this kind of thing," she said slowly, hoping her cousin would understand better that way.

"There was _no_ other choice in the matter. Either my eldest brother, who has always been there for me is doomed to live an unhappy life forever or our family loses its face. I won't allow either of those scenarios to take place."

"Natsuki, why the hell are you talking like you suddenly grew up? Did you crash your bike? Should I take you to the hospital?"

Nao tried to put her hand up on Natsuki's forehead to feel the girl's temperature, but all she ended up feeling was a slap on the wrist and a glare being thrown her way.

"Stop that Nao, I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do. For my brother and my best friend, this is my choice."

"Look enough of this. Who are you and what have you done with my cousin? This isn't some sort of a favour Natsuki! You're not putting your hand up to be a hero here. You're gonna be martyred!"

"Why is everyone just so melodramatic these days?"

--

Suddenly the door swung open and Mai, her sister Mikoto and best friends Chie and Aoi entered the café.

Making a beeline for Nao and Natsuki, the three gave the latter their best 'concerned' stares. Mikoto stared at the food.

Natsuki pushed the plate of pastries over to the younger girl who proceeded to devour it's contents at some impressive speed.

--

"Guys, thank God you're here!" said Nao. "This moron has just agreed to do something drastic!"

"Tate told me, Natsuki! You're doing this just for us! So Tate and I can be together forever!"

"Yes, yes. I expect to at least be named godmother to your first born. Now please, let go of me Mai, I feel like I'm going to suffocate in your… just get off."

"Oh sorry. Anyway Natsuki, are you sure about this? Seriously? You can just run away with Tate and me! We'll all be free together!"

"Mai, does being in love automatically make you stupid? This is not a big deal. I am now the heir to an unimaginably huge corporation and as such, I've got to marry someone who is in the same position as me. That's all there is to it. No more, no less, there's a written agreement."

--

Suddenly a book was tossed her way and Chie and Aoi both just nodded at her wordlessly. She one look at the cover before handing it over to a curious Nao and proceeding to sit there feeling as if all the people around her had suddenly lost their minds.

"Ten easy ways to work your way out of a nervous breakdown. Thank you, that book will surely be useful the next time I need to start up a bonfire," she said sarcastically.

Nao flipped through the book's pages before handing it back to Natsuki.

"Good book. I approve."

"You're a moron," Natsuki said to her before turning her attention to her cup of coffee and mayonnaise slathered muffin.

Nao looked at her incredulously.

"My God, you think this is some sort of a formality don't you? Natsuki this is marriage! There's a reason Tate refused your father this time, something he has never, ever done before."

"Tate's reason was love. I'm not in love, I have no excuse to hide behind."

"What if she's horrible?"

"She can't be. She's the only daughter of the Fujino's for God's sake. That girl should have the best genes imaginable."

"Well maybe something went wrong. Maybe there's a reason they keep her hidden away. Tate as your father's heir has had a very public life. This Fujino woman hasn't ever been seen before! I bet she's fat," Nao said as a last ditch effort to try and save her unusually responsible-acting cousin from a long and arduous life.

"What? That's just ridiculous, I'm sure someone has seen her before and that she is certainly not fat."

"You know, only child. Kept away from anything dirty or 'yucky' as she probably says. No physical exercise at all. Yep, she's gotta be fat."

Chie caught the look Nao was giving her and decided to add a statement of her own.

"Uh yeah, and she hasn't been seen before right? Must mean private tutors at their estate, and you just know that screams introvert. No social skills at all."

Aoi nodded her head and decided to join the bandwagon.

"Or maybe she never even had tutors. She just sits in her mansion all day eating."

"That's right oh cousin of mine. There she sits eating all day everyday just eating, and what does she live on? A completely mayonnaise free diet! Of course!"

Natsuki's eyes widened.

Nao smirked. 'Sorry Natsuki, but I had to scare the crap out of you before you made a drastic mistake.'

"See Natsuki, you've just signed yourself up to marry a fat, social skill-less, stupid, non-mayonnaise eating heiress," Chie confirmed. "Hey, if you do get married, can Aoi and I do a story on you? It'll be our break-through piece on the human condition!"

"Basically you're screwed Natsuki. You're just screwed," Nao stated.

"She.. can't be that way… Fujino.. can't be.."

"Hey! Maybe that's why they're so desperate to marry her off to Tate! Need to get some good genes back in their pool. Wow, it all makes sense now," Mai said.

"Mayonnaise.. how can she resist…," Natsuki said as if in a trance. "Hey no, wait. I see what you people are doing! You're trying to trick me into changing my mind!"

Even as she said this, Natsuki could feel the shadow of a doubt she had at the back of her head suddenly materialising before her eyes.

"Look, I think I'm just gonna go for a ride ok? Maybe clear my head of all the crap you guys have been trying to shovel in… I'll see you later."

With that, Natsuki briskly left the café and headed off to her motorcycle.

--

As she rode on her bike Natsuki finally started having backlash reactions to her previous actions.

'Am I really making the right choice? Marriage? Marriage! What the hell was I thinking… wait, must remember what I was thinking, must not doubt, must do this for Tate, must… must have mayonnaise.'

She suddenly turned her bike and parked outside the nearest convenient store before buying herself a plastic spoon and a small tub of mayonnaise. Then she sat on a nearby bench and proceeded to disturb the general public by her fearsome consumption of the white substance she found herself addicted to.

"You know, that can't be very good for your health," a soft silky voice said from behind her.

'Kyoto-ben?,' Natsuki thought. 'Kyoto-ben woman doesn't like my mayonnaise…'

Natsuki, who's recent realisation of the consequences of her actions seem to have reverted her back to some sort of 'cave-person' state, just eyed the stranger wearily and guarded her special tub.

"My, you must be rather fond of mayonnaise," continued the girl whose crimson eyes were now smiling at her.

A rather large looking male dressed in a plain black tuxedo cleared his throat from behind the woman and as quickly as the smile in her eyes had appeared, Natsuki saw it vanish.

The woman turned her head and nodded to the man. "Am I not allowed to carry out a conversation?"

The man dropped his eyes a little before saying something along the lines of "I'm sorry Miss, but odd people you find on the street should not be spoken to by people such as yourself."

Natsuki licked her spoon.

The man's insult had apparently flushed normal Natsuki back out and her 'cave person' back to wherever it came from.

"Hello? Odd person found on the street, is sitting right here. Go lecture your girlfriend someplace else."

"Be quiet you punk. Even I don't have to lower my standards by speaking to someone like you, and I'm just a body guard."

"Ohh bodyguard huh? She wouldn't date you so you just took to following her around? Wow, what a guy you must be."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. She didn't know who this man was and was rather tempted to throw mayonnaise in his face. The only thing that stopped her of course was her true love for the stuff. Instead she sat there and mentally thanked her father for never making her deal with bodyguards. He said a sound knowledge of self-defense was enough.

Natsuki disagreed a little. She always thought 'other people-attack' was much better. This was a theory she was in the mood to put to the test.

"So, you think just because you hide behind that cheap-ass suit that you're better than me? You think the fact that you ride in a limo and I ride a motorbike makes you better than me? Well let me tell you this, _punk_, you, are not better than anyone. And for the record, there is no one, who's better than me," finishing her statement with a large spoonful of her addiction, Natsuki happily sat on the bench and grinned indignantly.

"Do you have any idea who you're speaking to?"

"Uh huh. Idiot bodyguard number one. Why? Have I hurt your feelings?"

"Miss, please stand behind me, I'll take care of this little girl."

Natsuki turned to the girl who seemed to be watching her with some sort of intense curiosity. She didn't know why but something about the girl unnerved her just a little bit.

Finishing her tub, she made her way to her motorbike leaving behind an irate body guard and the young woman who was still staring at her.

Turning back one last time before riding off, Natsuki threw a cheeky grin over her shoulder and wriggled her empty tub in her hands before throwing it in the nearest trash can.

"Hey kyoto-ben, you should try this stuff. It really is good for you," she said with a wink.

Then she turned to the bodyguard before adding: "Not for you though. Might make you fat… ter."

Natsuki then donned her helmet before riding off in the direction of Kuga mansion. It wasn't much, but to the girl that previously found herself wracked with nervous worry, a little verbal attack on an annoying person was a welcome distraction.

--

"That girl… I can't believe she would dare say something like that… what a…" whatever the bodyguard was about to say was quickly cut short by the young woman he was accompanying.

"Try not to say anything insulting about that girl. I kind of liked her."

The bodyguard had to gulp involuntarily due to the icy glare that had just been delivered his way.

"Yes of course Miss Fujino. My apologies."

--

AN: Thanks for reading this introduction! I'll be updating with some more plot you can sink your teeth into if anyone is interested! Reviews if you please XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters used. All are licensed to their respective owners. I am not making any money through authorship of this fic. 

--

Chapter Two -- 

Shizuru Fujino sat in the foyer of her wing in Fujino estate. Looking around she found that none of the surroundings were familiar to her at all. It had been two years since she had been home and her father had of course taken the chance to send some renovators over to make sure appearances were kept up.

Taking a seat on one of the many extravagant couches, Shizuru waited for her guest to arrive. She was thankful this was to be an informal meeting as she didn't want to be bothered with all the pretense involved in meeting with one of her father's associates.

Instead of being announced in the usual manner, her guest decided to make her usual fireworks filled entrance. Shizuru heard voices shouting from about a hundred metres away from where she was sitting.

"Miss Suzushiro! Please wait, you need to be announced before you enter that chamber."

"I will wait for nothing! I demand to see Fujino now!"

Shizuru smiled and readied herself for the imminent arrival of her life-long friend. Haruka could be rather… overwhelming sometimes but as they had grown up together in a very similar manner, Shizuru found she trusted the girl completely.

It was of course very rare that she ever trusted anyone with anything, her position and more importantly, her last name, dictated certain expected behaviour standards that she of course had to keep to. Trust, was not something she gave away easily.

Suddenly, the double doors swung open and there stood Haruka Suzushiro, fuming in all her glory.

"Fujino! Don't tell me you're just going to sit there, calmly sip your tea then tell me that you've agreed to this whole marriage fiasco?!"

"Hello to you too Haruka, it's been a while. Would you like me to pour you some…"

"No! No tea! My God, how can you be smiling right now? I was informed by a very trustworthy source last night that you were engaged to be married!"

"I know that Haruka, I was the one that informed you. And I don't mean to be so pedantic but I'm not engaged as of yet."

"Yes, yes my mistake, you're arranged to be engaged to be married. Did you just hear how ridiculous that sounds? Look Fujino, my father is a very powerful man, do you want me to try and get you out of this?" 

Haruka trailed off at the sight of Shizuru's look.

"Ok so your father is important too… but that's not the point! The point is that you need to be dealing with this in anything but a nonchalant manner. Show some emotion for once woman! God, why are you being so calm?"

Shizuru poured herself a cup of tea and started sipping it slowly.

"Haruka," she began in a slow, soothing voice. "Please, calm yourself. After all, it's just a wedding."

"Is that tea medicated with something illegal?! You don't even know who you're supposed to be getting married to! What if it's some moron? My God you damn bubuzuke woman, what if he doesn't even drink tea? What will you do then? If that's the case then for you, I'd consider that aspect of your relationship to be grounds for irreconcilable differences in divorce court!"

"Haruka, if I remember correctly, your own marriage was arranged. I don't know why you're choosing to react in this manner."

Haruka heaved a sigh.

"Shizuru, they didn't try to marry me off to a non-tea drinking moron!"

"Well no, I suspect Miss Kikukawa enjoys a good cup of tea," Shizuru said with laugher in her eyes, her timely mention of the name elicited an expected blush from her newly married friend.

"Yes, yes you trained her in traditional tea ceremonies. She excels at them, and for the record, her name is now Kikukawa-Suzushiro."

"Of course Haruka, my apologies. Tea?," Shizuru replied in a teasing tone which was rewarded with an eye-roll and arms folded across the chest combo from Haruka.

"If I say no will you stop asking?"

"Unlikely."

"Fine."

Shizuru poured Haruka a cup and handed it to her before continuing their little debate.

"And besides Haruka, he is a Kuga. A very respectable young man I'm told. He has done nothing but honour his family name during the whole time I was studying abroad."

"Oh yes, that's how he behaves in the public eye. Well dressed, eloquent, never a hair out of place. As if you and I acted the same way in public as we do in private."

"You do."

"I'm not a Fujino nor a Kuga," said matter of factly.

"Lucky for you," said Shizuru.

--

Natsuki awoke to the very unpleasant feeling of someone blowing air into her face. Reaching out to grab the offender, she opened her eyes and saw that she now held her brother by the collar.

"Tate? Early. What?"

Needless to say, Natsuki was rather mono-syllabic first thing in the morning. Or rather… the afternoon.

"Morning sis!"

"Hey Natsuki."

'Hmm, Mai voice. Where Mai?'

"Mai?"

"Yeah?"

"Tate. Mai. What?"

Mai giggled at her friend and Tate rolled his eyes. 

"Natsuki, come on we've been waiting for hours for you to wake up. We've got something very important planned out for you today! Time to catch a glimpse of your bride to be!"

'Hmm, plan sounds like Nao.'

"Nao?"

"Waiting for us. Come on, if you get up, we'll get you some mayo!," offered Tate, quickly appealing to his sister's obsessed self.

"Breakfast."

"Yep. Mayo on toast for Natsuki. Now come on, you can eat on the way to your bike. Get dressed, we're gonna miss her!"

"Grrrr."

"Aww Natsuki that's so cute!," said Mai, failing to resist the urge to stroke her friends hair.

Tate leaned over and gave his sister a kiss on the head.

"I know, she growls when she's frustrated, such a cute little Natsuki!"

"Gun…"

"Ok, well we'll be waiting for you outside," the couple said briskly before taking the nearest exit.

--

A quick shower and a few slices of toast later, Natsuki was up and able to speak in complete sentences again.

She made her way to the parking lot and spotted Tate and Mai already sitting in one of his cars.

"Geez are we really in that much of a hurry?"

"On your bike Natsuki, we have it on good authority that Miss Fujino is currently residing in her estate again, and that she is scheduled to be leaving rather soon."

"How do we know all this?"

"We researched."

"You what?"

"Chie told us to post a guard outside her gate."

"You what??!!"

"Ok ok, Nao, Chie and Aoi are hiding in some bushes on the cliff overlooking her estate. We've just heard that a single young woman has definitely been confirmed to have entered the building this morning. No security guard checks or anything, and that place is like a fortress, it must have been her."

Natsuki's interest suddenly perked up and she decided she would yell at her friends and brother for this stupid idea only if it didn't work out.

"So, what did Nao say she looked like?"

"Well, not fat. So that's a good thing, but…"

"But what?"

"Apparently she looked… really angry for some reason…"

Natsuki shrugged before breaking out into a smirk. 

"Her dad must have told her that she had to marry me."

--

Arriving at the meeting place, Natsuki dismounted her bike and waited for Tate and Mai to walk the rest of the way up the cliff. It would have looked rather obvious if a large, red car was parked on a cliff conveniently overlooking the Fujino's secluded estate so they parked it a little while away next to Nao's S.U.V.

"Psst Natsuki!"

"Nao? Where are you?"

"Down here!"

Natsuki looked down and saw that her cousin was indeed sitting in a bush with binoculars in hand.

"Good God, you're wearing leaves. Where are Chie and Aoi?"

"Right here Natsuki," said the two girls as they poked their heads out of the bush.

"Hey! Hey! There she is!," said Nao as she grabbed at her cousin's legs.

Natsuki hit the deck and crawled into the bush herself.

"Wait, wait did we miss her?," asked Mai as she and Tate saw Natsuki disappearing into the bush before following her in.

They all peered silently out of the bush and at the young woman standing just outside the mansion. She was small in stature but… imposing was the aura she gave out.

She seemed to be speaking to someone but whoever that someone was, they remained hidden by some strategically placed Roman-style pillars, the most recent works of Mr. Fujino's favourite architect.

"Hey who's she talking to?," asked Natsuki.

"We all see what you see, so… no idea," said Nao non-helpfully.

"It seems she's doing a lot of arm waving… yelling at a servant perhaps?," offered Chie. "We should have definitely brought that telescope huh Aoi?"

"Yeah, now this just seems like a wasted night."

"Night? You guys camped out here?," asked Natsuki.

"Well yeah… we weren't sure what time she was coming so…"

"Just shut up Nao." 'Man, how can I be related to this girl?'

"Wait wait, I think I can make out a little of what she's saying," said Mai. "Pass me your binoculars Nao."

"Well come on, what is it?!," Natsuki demanded to know.

"Ok, I think she's saying… stupid idea…arranged marriage something something, cup of tea, moron," Mai said.

"Wow Natsuki, she must have really been told she was marrying you!," said Nao with a laugh and a few elbows directed at Natsuki.

--

"What was that Haruka? I didn't really get that last statement of yours. Maybe if you would stop waving your arms about so much, we could understand each other better. Yes?"

Haruka gave an exasperated sigh.

"I said, I'm sure that this was a stupid idea, an arranged marriage that's this set in concrete is definitely not going to be a nice cup of tea, especially if that guy is actually a moron! I'm just saying, think about what you're getting yourself into. Not everything works out for the best."

Shizuru nodded and gave her friend a thankful smile.

"Alright, I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Thank you Miss Suzushiro."

Haruka cleared her throat and Shizuru smiled at the other girl's light blush.

"Thank you, Miss Kikukawa-Suzushiro. It looks like you've gotten rather used to your new name."

"Well, that is who I am Miss Fujino," Haruka said before smiling and turning to leave.

--

"Come on Mai, tell us what she said next!," said Chie with a pen and small notebook in hand.

"Umm, she said… I am Miss Fujino."

"Geez what an unnecessary thing to say. Sorry Natsuki, not fat but pretty dumb. And moody. But, you know, big house… big with the pillars."

"Nao…"

"Nevermind I'll just say it to myself… Nao… Shut. Up. There, happy?"

"…."

"Oww! Dammit Natsuki, you didn't have to hit me!"

Suddenly Chie grabbed Nao and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Shh," she said. "Footsteps."

--

"Who's there? This is private property! If there's anyone around show yourselves at once!"

The hidden-in-the-bush group froze.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap," the group thought in their heads, well everyone except for Natsuki.

"My God, I'm gonna kill these idiots! Morning Natsuki, let's all go do the most moronic thing Nao could think of. Yaaay!" thought the biker. "Wait… oh crap my bike!"

-- 

"This is lookout one, we've just found a suspicious vehicle parked up on the cliff. Requesting orders from base."

"This is home base, Miss Fujino was just at the south entrance, you can see that side of the estate perfectly from the cliff, its probably members of the press that have got wind of the upcoming marriage news a little early. Your orders are to search the immediate area until you find them."

Natsuki had by now joined in with the other's mantra.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap," they all thought together.

"Right, orders received. Over and out. Hmm… time to hunt out the hunters…"

Natsuki rolled her eyes.

'God what a stupid lookout guy thing to say,' she thought.

As she was thinking this she didn't notice two of her friends sneaking out of the bush.

"Oh no! We have been caught by this lookout man, whatever shall we do Chidori?," asked Chie in an insanely obvious fashion.

"Darn, we must not be very good undercover reporters, Sagara let us beg this good man for mercy… Please sir, let us go we are merely aspiring reporters."

The lookout smirked rather smugly. 'Wow this was just too easy,' he thought.

"Sorry ladies, but Miss Fujino will be the one to deal with you two. I hear she hates the press…"

Pictures of a screaming and arm-waving Haruka bombarded Chie and Aoi as they were taken away by the lookout.

Nao, from inside the bush gave her two friends a quick salute. She was about to crawl out of the bush but was stopped by Mai's hand on her arm.

More footsteps could be heard… coming towards them this time.

"So we gotta take the bike?," another gruff male voice asked.

"Yeah, Fujino wants everything taken back to the house. Nice bike though, we'd better not trash the thing…"

Natsuki's eyes started watering and her brother was very thankful she wasn't packing a weapon at that moment.

Seeing two unknown people ride away on 'her baby' was obviously traumatic for his sister.

Tate on the other hand was more worried about what the arm-flapping woman would do to Chie and Aoi.

They had made a noble sacrifice, it would have been very, very bad if three members of the Kuga family and one member-to-be were to be found spying on the Fujino estate.

--

Chie and Aoi were now being directed into the main entrance of the mansion.

"Sagara, are we going to die?," Aoi asked overdramatically.

"Not here Chidori, Not today!" Chie replied.

'God the press is just getting weirder and weirder these days,' thought the lookout.

The two were definitely going to be presented to Miss Fujino as she now preferred to take a very hands on approach. Years away abroad had made her want to take in as much of her responsibilities as the Fujino heir very seriously.

--

Chie and Aoi were lead into a large room and needless to say, were both very surprised at what they saw.

There was a young woman before them, who seemed to be pouring out some tea but Miss Flappy-arms was nowhere to be seen.

"Would you ladies like some tea?," Shizuru asked her guests.

"No, thank you…," said Aoi.

"Sure," said Chie rather agreeably, causing Aoi to shoot her a questioning look.

Chie shrugged. She figured that now would be a good opportunity to learn something about Natsuki's fiancée. Even if she wasn't there at that very moment.

'Maybe this tea woman knows a bit about her,' the young reporter thought as she bowed to her host.

"We are truly sorry to barge in on you like this but hearing that your Miss Fujino was back in the country, we thought doing a story on her engagement might be the perfect opportunity to advance in our career in the media."

"Is that right?," Shizuru asked both amused and intrigued by Chie's response.

'They certainly don't look like press,' Shizuru thought.

At that moment in time, Chie and Aoi were mostly just covered in leaves.

Aoi gave Shizuru a bow and Chie a 'what in the hell do you think you're doing?!' look.

"Forgive my partner's manners, my name is … Chidori and my companion is called Sagara."

"I'm very glad to meet you both," said Shizuru sincerely.

She found her sincerity rather odd actually, these two claimed to press, admitted to spying on her and had obviously just given her fake names. Still, Shizuru felt oddly compelled to entertain them.

Her innate curiosity made her see that there was something more to these two, she knew for a fact that there was no-one outside her immediate friends and family and a very select few staff who knew about the upcoming engagement. She had assumed that it was the same on the Kuga's side of the arrangement.

So how did two such young looking 'reporters' have this knowledge? Shizuru had no idea, but she intended to find out.

"If I tell you my name, will you both tell me yours?"

"But we just…"

At Shizuru's raised eyebrow, the two looked at each other and made a mutual decision to show their cards.

"My name is actually Aoi Senou. I apologise for our ruse."

"And mine Chie Harada, you have my apologies also. May I ask what your name might be?"

"Would you like to hazard a guess?"

Chie gave the young woman a blank look and just barely stopped herself from saying 'tea-pouring woman'.

Shizuru smiled and stood up to give them a formal bow.

"My name is Shizuru Fujino. Welcome to my estate."

Chie looked over at her friend and was about to say some shock triggered ridiculous statement along the lines of 'we gotta go tell Nao she's not fat' but was saved by a large man dressed in a black suit, who was pushing Natsuki's bike into the room.

Shizuru who's eyebrows automatically went up at the sight of the bike just had one, simple thought running through her head at that moment in time.

… 'That bike, it reminds me of… mayonnaise?' …

--

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's the thank you chapter XD Hope you all enjoy it!! A few more reviews would be nice… hehe


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters used. All are licensed to their respective owners. I am not making any money through authorship of this fic.

--

Chapter Three

--

Picking up where we left off… 

_--_

Chie and Aoi looked in the direction Natsuki's bike and both were staring at it so hard, one would think they were trying to will it to come over to them.

Unfortunately neither had a very strong connection with 'the force' and the bike just blankly stared back.

'Holy crap, Natsuki's gonna have some sort of a nervous breakdown if we don't get this bike back to her soon,' thought Chie.

Shizuru noticed the change in her two young guests and became even more suspicious about the motorcycle that sat before her.

Of course Natsuki could easily afford to buy a new bike but the one that had just been apprehended by her newest enemy, body guard number one, was built by Natsuki herself.

Each part was hand picked and individually designed to ensure there was no other motorcycle like it in the world… luckily Shizuru didn't know that.

Walking closer to the bike, she ran a hand across the handle bars, down the tank and on the seat, a movement that elicited gasps from her guests.

Raising an eyebrow at them she was offered a rather vague yet interesting response.

"Umm, sorry, it's just a very special bike… you really shouldn't be touching it yet."

"Yet?," Shizuru asked with a small smile. "Am I scheduled to be touching this motorcycle at another time?"

"Ahem, well uh…," Aoi offered oh-so-eloquently as she tried to cover for Chie's little slip up. "No, she just meant yet… as in until you learn to ride it!"

Inside her head some very different thoughts were racing 'Ok, ok, must not let Natsuki's fiancée break the bike before they're married. That would be very bad for our health.'

Chie nodded vigorously as if she could read what Aoi was thinking.

"Yes, and learn to ride it you really should. I hear it's a very exhilarating feeling," she said. 'Oh, geez why the hell does this crap just keep coming out of my mouth?!,' she added in her head as she realised her mistake.

"You hear? Miss Harada, is there something you're not telling me? I had somehow made the assumption that this vehicle belonged to the two of you. But now… I rather think I was mistaken."

Shizuru turned to bodyguard number one and gave him her 'leave us' look.

As soon as they were alone, Shizuru wordlessly poured Chie, Aoi and herself a cup of tea and simply smiled at her guests.

Chie and Aoi felt like they were being slowly broken into telling the woman before them just who's bike it really was and what exactly it was doing parked upon the cliff overlooking her mansion.

Neither could very well offer either of those facts without being prompted so they just gulped audibly and sat down on one of the couches hoping Shizuru wouldn't ask them… if she did, there's no telling what would happen.

--

_Meanwhile, on a strategically placed cliff…_

"Natsuki, just leave it you idiot! Chie and Aoi will bring your bike back. We can't just go rushing in there now!," Nao said to her distraught cousin.

"But I have to get it back!"

"You will! Just wait a little while, I'm sure your fiancée isn't planning on trashing it and then selling it for scrap metal!"

Both Tate and Natsuki looked at their cousin while wondering if she could have possibly come up with anything worse…

Mai just stood to the side afraid that Natsuki might just lash out at any given moment. If that was to be the case, she preferred to be as far away as possible.

"Nao I'm not leaving the bike!," Natsuki said again, for what must have been the hundredth time. 

"God Natsuki, you're so insufferable sometimes! Ok ok, just relax. Here you just go with Mai and Tate, I'll get your damn bike back."

"Don't ride it!"

"What did you want me to do, walk it back to Kuga mansion?"

"Fine, you can ride it but if you so much as scratch it…"

"Tate I think you should tell your dad that the engagement's off. Natsuki here is just too damn attached to her first love.

--

Chie, Aoi and Shizuru were now locked in what seemed to be a friendly staring competition. Seeing as Shizuru was the only one who was smiling, it was easy to see who was going to come out on top.

Aoi had taken to uncontrollable fiddling and Chie was breaking out into sweatdrops, left right and center.

"Look Miss Fujino, is there something you want from us?," Chie asked, finally yielding to the pressure.

"Well, you two are reporters yes? Since you provide people with information… how about you provide me with some? In return, I'll give you an interview. How does that sound?"

"Err… we could try that," Chie said.

Before Shizuru could ask her first question however, Aoi's phone began to ring and she excused herself to answer it.

--

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Nao. Listen, I'm gonna need you to get the bike outta there, Natsuki's gonna start crying…"

"I am not!"

"Natsuki… don't interrupt while other people on the phone. Tate, take her home ok? Just in case something else goes horribly wrong and we all end up as Fujino's prisoners."

"Come on Natsuki…"

"Grr.."

"Right, Aoi? Sorry about that, they're gone now. So yeah, steal the bike back."

"Nao… we can't just steal the bike back."

"Oh. Ok you distract the guards and I'll steal the bike back."

"No one's stealing anything! Chie's talking to Fujino right now, I'm sure she'll give it back after the negotiations…"

"Talking? About what?"

"I don't know exactly, just stick around though ok? Someone's gonna have to ride the motorcycle home."

"Fine fine, I'll wait just outside the gates. You just go see what that Fujino's up to."

--

"Basically, all I'd like to know is who this motorcycle belongs to."

"Oh, well that's easy enough," Chie said before continuing the rest of her answer in her head. 'It belongs to your fiancée actually. I just can't tell you because then it'll seem like she was spying on you. Anyway you don't know it yet, but Aoi and I will probably be bridesmaids at your wedding! Won't that be great?'

Chie cleared her throat.

"No comment," she said.

"Come now, you just said it was easy enough for you to answer the question."

"Yes and as much as I'd like to answer you… I can't."

"Because?"

'Because Natsuki's dad would kill me and then we wouldn't be allowed to be bridesmaids.' … "I think I'll just stick with the no comment."

"For a reporter, you're rather guarded with your information. How about this, I'll give you one question, all you have to say is 'yes' or 'no'. Simple enough?"

Chie nodded.

"The owner of this motorcycle, does she… have an unhealthy attraction to mayonnaise?"

Chie froze.

'What the hell?! Has Natsuki been dating her fiancée behind everyone's back?!… Wait that doesn't sound quite right…'

Shizuru caught the other girl's deer in headlights look and found her suspicions to be true.

"Uh…" began a very confused Chie.

"Let me guess? No comment?," Shizuru asked with a laugh.

For some reason, knowing that the gorgeous rebel she met the other day had been close-by put Shizuru in quite a happy mood, nevermind the fact that she had no idea what the girl had been doing watching her estate from a cliff top.

Hearing a man clear his throat behind her, Shizuru turned to face bodyguard number one.

"Miss Fujino, your father has just arrived. He says he needs to speak with you about something important."

Shizuru nodded and turning back to Chie, gave the girl a low bow.

"Well, it has been a rather interesting morning for me Miss Harada, I thank you for your part in it."

Aoi walked in just at that moment and suddenly felt that she had missed something important.

"Ah and Miss Senou, I thank you too. In return for your cooperation I'd like to offer you two invitations to my upcoming wedding. Maybe you could also bring with you the owner of the motorcycle?"

Chie gave the girl a smile.

"Thank you Miss Fujino, but I have a feeling we'll all be busy on that day."

"But we haven't even set a date…"

"Miss Fujino…your father."

Shizuru heaved a sigh and gave the two girls a what seemed to be a disappointed smile.

"If you should change your minds…"

"Don't worry yourself Miss Fujino, the invite was enough for us," said Aoi as she dragged Chie off to get Nao.

--

"Alright you, what the hell did you tell her?," Aoi asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Nothing."

"She just invited us to her wedding! You two must have had some sort of a super bonding session or something!"

"Come on, we were gonna go anyway."

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that! What did you tell her?"

"She just wanted to know who owned the bike."

"Oh my God the Kuga's are gonna kill us… I actually wanted to be a bridesmaid you know!"

"No, actually I didn't tell her. Natsuki must have just turned her head in passing or something. Fujino didn't seem to know her name… just the mayo thing."

"Huh?"

"Yeah… don't ask. I didn't."

--

Nao saw the two approaching and jumped off the large rock she was perched on.

"Bike?"

"In the foyer thing. Let's just hurry up and get it back before Natsuki really does start crying."

--

Shizuru, who was still disappointed that her bid to see the young rebel again had failed, readied herself for whatever news her father had come to bestow upon her.

"Ah, Shizuru. You look well."

"Thank you father. As do you. I was informed that you had some important things to discuss with me?"

"Straight to the point as always. Yes, I've come to make sure you're ready for this afternoon. We're to have a meeting with the Kuga's."

"I see."

"You have reservations? There isn't someone else you find yourself attracted to is there?," her father half-joked.

Shizuru flashed him a wry smile.

"No father, I'm ready for our meeting."

--

"A meeting?! I'm not ready for a meeting already!"

Natsuki had been cornered by her father as soon as she, Tate and Mai walked through the door, she had been home for about two hours now but Mr. Kuga was still by his daughter's side.

"Father, stop hovering around me!"

"I just want to make sure you're…"

"Not going to run away? You could have given me prior warning you know! This afternoon is going to come around rather quickly isn't it?"

"Just as long as we're ready."

"Ok then, what do we do now that we know I'm not?"

"Pretend you are."

Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Fantastic advice father, thank you."

"You're welcome, now give me your hand," her father said, now looking just a tiny bit nervous.

Natsuki sighed and obeyed hoping that he wasn't about to make her wear some ridiculous frilly gloves.

"I draw the line at frilly… hey, what is this?"

Her father had carefully placed a small object in the palm of her hand.

"Father…a ring?"

A teary eyed Tate walked in and silently stood behind his father.

"It's your ring now Natsuki," Mr. Kuga continued. "The same one that your grandfather gave my mother and the same one that I gave to yours."

"Just make sure you don't drop the thing before you can give it to her sis," Tate joked as he teared up slightly.

Natsuki cleared her throat.

"Why are you people crying? You know other people crying sets me off…," she said with a sniff.

"Hey Natsuki…" said Nao walking in. "Oops, sorry to interrupt, just wanted to say your baby's back… hey, are you guys crying? Don't do that! It makes me cry too dammit!"

Tate wiped his eyes and put an arm round his cousin leading her out of the room.

"Come on you, I could use a drink or something… our little Natsuki's growing up so quickly."

"Hey! I can still hear you! Don't you forget why I'm doing this!," Natsuki called after them.

Her father gave her a smile before he too left her to her own thoughts.

Natsuki sat in her room silently, feeling the ring in her hand.

"Right well, as far as defining moments go, any that involves this ring right here ranks pretty highly in my book."

Shizuru and her father were at that very moment just pulling into the Kuga's main driveway…

--

A knock on Natsuki's door signalled her time of peace over and she opened it, expecting to see one of their staff who had come to inform her of the Fujino's arrival.

Instead, as she stepped out the door, she found herself surrounded by Tate, Mai, Nao, Aoi and Chie, the latter two depositing an intricate looking wooden box in her hand.

"What's this?"

"Present."

"Thanks guys, you shouldn't have."

"Actually Natsuki we didn't," said Aoi. "It's for her."

"Huh? What did you guys get?"

"Open the box duh!"

Natsuki lifted the lid and found two traditional tea-cups inside. Each one had both 'Kuga' and 'Fujino' on them.

"Aren't they cute?," Chie asked. "We just painted them today, but I'm sure they're dry."

Natsuki smiled at their thoughtfulness.

"Well go on then Natsuki. They're waiting for you!"

"Ok ok, well wish me luck!."

With a last smile, she walked towards the room in which she was to meet her bride-to-be.

--

She entered the room and bowed low.

"Father, my apologies for being so late. I was…" she looked up for a second and found herself staring into familiar crimson eyes…

"Kyoto-ben?," she asked with her voice dripping with confusion. 'She can't be my…'

"Mayonnaise?," Shizuru echoed in a similar voice with genuine surprise written allover her features. 'The rebel… it's my rebel! My rebel is my…'

"What? Kuga! Who on Earth is this?," Mr. Fujino demanded to know as he was expecting Tate to walk through the door.

"I would like to present to you, my daughter, Natsuki Kuga. Natsuki, the beautiful young lady before you is Miss Shizuru Fujino."

Shizuru managed to give her a bow, while Natsuki could only nod.

'Kyoto-ben… my… fiancée?! See! I told Nao she wouldn't be fat, she's not fat she's…'

Natsuki found herself looking the girl up and down.

'She's a hottie…hey, what the… what am I doing? It's ok Natsuki, breathe, it's ok, she's gonna be your fiancée..'

"No!" she heard someone say.

'No?' Natsuki thought with an involuntary pout. 'Why not?'

--

"This is not acceptable Kuga! I was promised the hand of your eldest son."

Natsuki's pout turned into a frown.

'Why is this man yelling at my father? And what's wrong with me?'

Mr. Kuga caught Natsuki's look and was about to try and stop whatever was about to come out of her mouth but…

"Geez old man, you make it sound like you want to marry my brother."

… he was too late.

"Such insolence!"

"Natsuki please… don't try to help any more than you have to… you're doing this for the good of your brother aren't you?," Mr. Kuga said trying to calm the situation down.

Unfortunately his daughter would have nothing of it.

"Yes yes, I don't suppose it's entirely his fault that cupid attacked him when he wasn't paying attention. I'm doing this so he can live happily ever after etc…," Natsuki continued, while still feeling rather insulted.

Mr. Fujino was in no mood to be calmed down either.

"Happily ever-afters put aside…How can you expect me to marry my daughter off to this little girl… The whole reason for this union is to ensure that a strong bloodline tie is made and that both companies will have suitable heirs to take over when the time comes. I only have one daughter, you only one son and we can't have heirs without a male and a female!!"

"Father please," Shizuru said, who was feeling very much embarrassed at her father's choice of words.

"Wait, wait, wait.. You want us to breed?," Natsuki asked incredulously.

"No!! You're both girls!"

"There are ways…," Mr. Kuga mused aloud.

"My God, you're both sick perverted old men!" Natsuki was getting angrier by the second.

"Natsuki your tone."

"Father this man has moronic ideas!"

"Natsuki, you must understand… that was only the original reason for the agreement but now, with your brother denouncing his position as my heir…"

"I understand perfectly well! Explain it to this guy!"

"Unacceptable! If you think I'm going to let this little girl marry my daughter…"

"Why does everyone call me a little girl?"

"Because that's what you are!"

Natsuki was about to start using obscenities when she heard Shizuru's voice.

--

"Father. You are a very important man, I understand that you are used to having your way in any and every situation, but as we are guests in the Kuga's home I ask that you lower your voice."

She looked Natsuki in the eye and gave a small smile before continuing.

"And since I am present, I ask… that you do not insult my fiancée."

'Hey, her eyes are laughing again. Kyoto-ben has such nice eyes,' Natsuki thought, finding herself being calmed down a little. 'Wait… what'd she call me?'

"She is not your fiancée Shizuru! Your fiancée is Tate Kuga! Not this little girl."

'Little girl, little girl, man this guy is giving me a headache, just shut up.'

Deciding that this fiancée, not fiancée business had to end immediately for the sake of her head, Natsuki took some quick steps towards the Fujino's and got down on one knee.

"Hey! What are you doing! Get up!," said Mr. Fujino in a rather panicked manner.

"Umm, Natsuki… you're kneeling in front of the wrong person…"

'Geez father, do I look that stupid to you?'

Natsuki looked up at Mr. Fujino and gave him her sincerest look.

"I may not be able to directly provide you with heirs Mr. Fujino, but in me you are receiving an excellent asset. Do not be so quick to turn your back on someone when you know not their merits or true capabilities."

Mr. Fujino, who looked sufficiently taken aback stared down at the girl kneeling before him.

"My name is Natsuki Kuga, not 'little girl' and I assure you I'm not just here as a favour to my brother, I am here to honour our side of an agreement between our two families. Also, I don't know if you realise this but I'm on my knees informing you that I'm about to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Mr. Kuga watched in awe as his daughter set about rendering one of the country's most powerful men speechless.

"I know who you are Mr. Fujino, I know your power but once you signed that agreement saying that your heir will marry my father's, the control of this whole situation transferred from the two of you, onto me and Miss Fujino."

"Shizuru," the older girl said with a smile as she walked towards Natsuki who turned to face her.

Natsuki looked up at the older girl and offered held out the engagement ring.

"Shizuru… this ring, it's been in my family for generations, I offer it to you. With it comes my partnership, my support and my…"

"Your love Miss Kuga?," Shizuru asked teasingly.

"Natsuki… and I was going to say, my services as an excellent motorcycle driver but.. maybe we can work on that."

With a small laugh, Shizuru held her hand out and Natsuki slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Well," said Mr. Fujino. "That was taken out of my control rather quickly."

"I apologise if you felt that way, sir," said Natsuki. 'But you were making my head hurt…'

"No Miss Kuga, I'm thankful for your insights. If I should ever feel the urge to retire, at least I know my company will be in good hands. And you Kuga? What say you?"

"I say we should go have a celebratory drink!," Mr. Kuga said.

"Agreed. Congratulations Shizuru, I take it you will be staying with your fiancée tonight?"

"Of course father. We have many things to… discuss."

Natsuki who was still on one knee, felt her cheeks going red at the girl's tone.

--

Once left on their own, the girls sat down on the coach reflecting on the events that had just transpired.

"Hey, what just happened?," Natsuki asked with her eyes closed.

"I think we just got engaged."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Oh hey, I almost forgot," said Natsuki as she reached behind her for the wooden box she had placed on a table.

"This is for you."

"You got me a present? My Natsuki is seems to be much sweeter than she likes to show…"

Natsuki blushed.

"Your Natsuki huh?"

"Well of course," Shizuru confirmed with a cheeky smile. "Would you like to see that ring she gave me?"

"Why don't you just open your gift missy."

Shizuru laughed.

"Ah, we're using terms of endearment already?"

Natsuki considered poking her tongue out at her new fiancée but decided against it.

"Come on come on, open it."

"Alright, alright."

Shizuru lifted the lid of the wooden box and inspected it's contents.

"Natsuki… they're beautiful! But how did you know?"

"Know what?"

"My weakness…"

"Wooden boxes?"

"Ha, ha very funny. I meant tea."

"Ohhh, well I didn't actually, my friends came up with the idea."

--

"Geez finally we get a mention…" said Nao from somewhere making Shizuru and Natsuki jump.

"Nao? What the hell?! And you're not a friend, you're my always inconveniently placed cousin. What the heck are you doing out there?"

The redhead… along with four other people were standing outside by the window.

"Heeey, Natsuki what are you doing with that girl? She's a real cutie but didn't you just get engaged? Where's the flappy arms girl?," said Nao, completely ignoring everyone else.

"Uh, Nao," said Aoi trying to interrupt.

"Oh wait, your fiancée now, sorry I shouldn't really be calling her the flappy arms girl, anyway where is she?"

"Nao," said Chie in a warning tone.

"And aren't you gonna introduce us to your lovely… mistress is it? Natsuki, you dog you."

Natsuki just closed her eyes hoping that when she next opened them Nao would be nowhere in sight.

Suddenly she felt a gentle hand take hold of her own.

Due to the movement, Nao saw a familiar looking ring on the 'nameless' young woman's hand and her attention was drawn to the wooden box that was sitting on her lap.

"Ohhh.. hehe… uh…" clears throat…

"Yes it all makes sense now doesn't it?," said Tate, shaking his head.

The rest of the group rolled their eyes at the redhead who now seemed to be at a loss.

"Umm, Welcome to the family!," she said to Shizuru. "So, when's the engagement party?," she asked with a grin.

"Nao…" said Natsuki with her eyes still closed. "You, just go ahead and stay outside ok?"

--

AN: Well you guys asked for it so here's another chapter! Thank you for reading the fic, especially those who review. Consider this another thank you update hehe. So our heroes are engaged now… the fun is just beginning!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters used. All are licensed to their respective owners. I am not making any money through authorship of this fic.

--

Chapter Four 

--

Since the group outside seemed to have permanently taken to watching Shizuru and Natsuki on the couch, periodically breaking out into general 'awwing', the recently engaged couple decided to move their sitting elsewhere. Elsewhere being Natsuki's room to be precise.

Unfortunately for them, there were windows there too and Natsuki had to pointedly look at her guns in order to make Tate, Mai, Chie and Aoi run for cover. For Nao however, the biggest gun had to be picked up and waved around before the same effect took place.

--

"Your friends and family are very interesting Natsuki," said Shizuru while they both lay on top of the younger girl's bed.

"Yeah… sorry about them," she replied.

Shizuru let out a small giggle.

"I wasn't complaining, I think they're rather charming actually."

"You do?," Natsuki asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well, as a favour to your new fiancée, try not to tell them that ok? If you do… they might never leave, then we'd be in trouble."

Shizuru gave out a meaningful sigh and batted her eyelashes.

"My Natsuki prefers to be alone in bed with me rather than be with her family?"

Natsuki's eye twitched.

'Don't turn red, don't turn red, don't turn…'

"Ara Natsuki, you're turning red!"

'Aww crap I turned red.'

"Well… it's only because Nao irritates me so," Natsuki said, trying to cover herself.

Shizuru pulled out the cutest pout imaginable.

"Natsuki's not happy to be here with me?"

"Huh? No, that's not it of course I'm happy! I mean just look at you… Wait no, I'm not saying that only looks matter to me, because I also like motorcycles and guns. Dammit hold on, my brain's moving really fast in a direction that I don't want it to… What I really want to say is that I also care about your personality, I want to get to know you… or something to that effect. No, yes, I'm pretty sure that's what I wanted to say," Natsuki finished with a nod.

--

Shizuru lay there smiling throughout the whole rant finding herself slowly getting addicted to the effect her teasing had on Natsuki.

"Well Natsuki, it seems to me your eloquence is usually reserved for insulting annoying body guards and convincing people's fathers to let you marry their daughters…"

"Well double well Shizuru, it seems to me that you thoroughly enjoy teasing people," Natsuki said while folding her arms over her chest.

Shizuru giggle again and this time found Natsuki joining in with her.

"I can't believe that's pretty much all we know about each other," Natsuki said.

"Hmm, I know, but do you admit Miss Kuga that there seems to be something that makes us… the opposite of repulsed by each other?"

Shizuru settled for this question, not wanting to come out and say 'thank you for asking me to marry you, Haruka made me think you were going to be a moron who didn't drink tea. You have no idea how happy I am that it turned out to be you my little rebel.'

To her first statement, Natsuki said: "I do agree miss Fujino."

'How could I have not asked you to marry me? I mean you're just… Hotness… I mean, I did it for my brother! … Hold on I'm in my head so I can 'say' what I like.'

Natsuki smiled a little and rolled her eyes at herself.

Catching Shizuru's questioning look she shrugged and said…

"Oh it's nothing I was thinking to myself how hot you were."

"You were what?"

'Wanting to die…'

"Oh, uh… would you believe… nothing?," Natsuki asked with a nervous little laugh.

Shizuru beamed at her.

"If I say yes do I get a prize?," Shizuru asked, her smile turning a shade of cheeky.

Natsuki nodded suspiciously.

"Ok, but it really depends on what this prize…"

Shizuru leant over and kissed her on the cheek.

"… you want is. Hey you kissed me!," said Natsuki touching the part of her cheek where Shizuru's lips had just been.

"Well you proposed," said the smiling girl matter-of-factly.

"Touché."

"No I mean you proposed, and I said yes but we didn't kiss. It didn't seem right."

Natsuki laughed.

"Didn't seem right huh? I suppose we'll just overlook the fact that I was kneeling in front of your father."

"Well if that's not a story to tell the younger generations I don't know what is…"

--

Natsuki let out a content sigh and saw Shizuru running a finger over her new ring.

"This really is beautiful," Shizuru breathed.

"Yeah, for what it's worth, I'm really happy that it's you who's wearing it," Natsuki said. "Even though I don't really know you too well yet," she added.

"Would you like to get to know me a little better tonight?," Shizuru asked softly as she turned to face Natsuki.

The other girl pretended she was a tomato.

"What not interested? I only wanted to play twenty questions with you…"

"Ohh," Natsuki said, her face turning back to it's normal colour. "We could do that. You first?"

"Alright… what was your first thought when you realised I was 'Miss Fujino'?"

Natsuki fidgeted a bit.

'Damn, how many times do I have to tell this girl I think she's hot in one night? Wait… what was I really thinking… oh yeah that's it! Man that stupid Nao…'

"What, Natsuki has no answer?"

"I do, I do, ok to be honest I think my first thought was that 'I should tell Nao she's not fat'…"

Shizuru laughed unbelievingly.

"It's a loooong story," added Natsuki. "About as long as the one that dictates why I can't actually tell you the story… except longer."

"Ok, ok I'll let that one go for now. So what is Natsuki's question for me?"

"Hmm, let's see… ok, I got one, if you could have a superpower, what would it be?"

"That's your question?"

"You're judging my question now?"

"Alright hmm, superpower… I'd like to be able to read your mind right now. Then it would be easy to see what's my Natsuki's head."

Natsuki smiled.

"In fact… I think I may just use up my next question and ask you what I'd find out if I had that superpower right now."

"You wanna know what's running through my head right at this very moment?"

Shizuru nodded.

"And don't forget to be honest now Miss Kuga," she said with a smile.

"Well ok, that's easy enough to answer. To be honest… I was just thinking about my fiancée," Natsuki said while looking the other girl in the eye.

Shizuru gulped and found herself captivated by the green iris pools.

"And what about her were you thinking about exactly?," she asked in a whisper.

"Only that… wait that's two questions for you, my turn!"

"Natsuki!"

"Yes honey?," Natsuki teased.

Shizuru laughed.

"I am immune from your teasing Natsuki Kuga. Afterall, I am a master in that art."

"Well that's a point I'm just not willing to argue…," Natsuki replied.

--

_Meanwhile… Tate's room._

"Hey, what do you think they're doing right now?," asked Nao as she paced the room.

"Sleeping?," offered Aoi with a yawn.

"Talking," said Chie as she wrote down possible conversations in her notebook.

"Having lots and lots of hot…," started Tate until he caught Mai's look. "… hot chocolate," he finished.

"Eww you freak! Natsuki's your sister!"

"What I just said hot chocolate!"

"Yeah but you were thinking…," Mai started.

"Thinking what?," Tate asked innocently.

"You really weren't thinking 'that'?," asked Nao.

"'That' what? What is 'that'?"

The girls looked at each other pointedly and Tate finally got the message.

"Eww! Man, you girls are just so… so insensitive!"

"You know what Mai? When Natsuki first told me this guy had a thing for you… frankly I was a little relieved. I actually thought he was ga.."

"Do not finish that sentence Nao or I'll ask to borrow one of Natsuki's guns."

Nao just laughed at the thought.

"Good luck with that drama boy, you probably don't even know which way to hold the things."

Tate crossed his arms and pouted.

"Damn insensitive cousin."

Nao laughed and messed up his hair.

"Relax Tate geez."

The redhead stretched her arms above her head and suddenly had a funny look playing upon her features.

"No," said the rest of the group as soon as they caught a glimpse of it.

"No what?"

"Just a general 'No' to whatever it is you're thinking right now."

Nao put on her best 'I'm innocent' look, which resembled any other normal person's 'I know you know I just did something I wasn't supposed to' look.

"But I…"

"No!"

"I just want to know what they're talking about!"

--

"Why a wolf of course!," Natsuki said as she answered another question.

The girls had become more comfortable in each other's company as the questions flew by.

"That's your favourite animal?"

"You don't like wolves?"

"I don't know. I think they're majestic really, but then sometimes they seem cold to me. How about if my Natsuki can be a fluffy little wolfy puppy instead?"

"Huh? No way!"

Shizuru pouted.

"N.. Nn.. Stop with the pout! Ok ok I now like wolf pups."

Shizuru's pout got more pronounced.

"No fair! Alright I like fluffy little wolfy pups. Happy now?"

Shizuru shook her head vigorously as her pout remained in place.

Natsuki blushed a little before saying what she knew she had to.

"Natsuki is Shizuru's fluffy little wolfy puppy," she said in the tone of a person who knew when they had lost.

Shizuru laughed and pounced on the other girl intent giving her 'wolfy puppy' a cuddle.

Natsuki struggled a bit before deciding on another course of action.

She wrapped one arm around the girl's waist and held Shizuru tightly to her as she used her other hand to tickle the girl.

"Hehehe, Natsuki! Stop… hehe… that's hehe not fair…"

--

The door opened, a fact that remained unbeknownst to the two girls…

Their fathers stood at the door, both making 'O' shapes with their mouths.

"See look what you made your wolfy puppy do!," Natsuki said with a giggle.

"Hehehe, wolfy puppy is bad! Natsuki… stop it! Hehe.."

Mr. Kuga turned to Mr. Fujino and mouthed 'Wolfy puppy?'

The other man shrugged before looking back at his giggling daughter then at the man beside him.

'_Her_ wolfy puppy?' he mouthed back to Mr. Kuga.

The two carried on staring with confused looks pasted on their faces until they heard footsteps walking towards them.

--

"Hey, what are you guys looking at?," asked Nao.

The two older men quickly moved away from the doorway, unintentionally giving the younger group a better view of the couple on the bed.

By this time Natsuki had Shizuru completely on top of her with each of the girl's legs on either side of her stomach.

Both became frozen in the spot when they heard Nao's voice, and both had their eyes firmly shut, not wanting to see how many people there were watching them.

Nao looked incredulously at her uncle and Mr. Fujino.

"Hey you perverts what the heck do you think you're doing?!"

"Uh..", a flustered Mr. Fujino stammered. "I just came to say goodnight to my daughter. I'm leaving now."

Nao stared at him wordlessly.

"He told me to come," Mr. Fujino continued pointing a finger at Mr. Kuga.

"Well I didn't know they were busy!"

"Err, is it over yet?," asked Tate who was standing with his back turned to the door.

"Right, well I'm actually going to leave now, Goodnight Shizuru," Mr. Fujino said as he quickly retreated.

"G-goodnight," Shizuru barely managed to say.

"I'll see you out!," said Mr. Kuga, jogging after him.

"Umm… us too!," said Chie, Aoi, Mai and Tate.

--

Nao looked at the two beet-red girls that were still entangled together on the bed.

"Boy, lucky your dad's made you guys get engaged first huh?," she mused.

Before Natsuki could regain proper use of her limbs, most importantly her arm and trigger finger which she wanted the most use of at that moment, Mai and Tate came running back and each grabbed one of Nao's arms before dragging her away from the door.

Mai gave Tate an annoyed look.

"We've talked about this before!," she said as they briskly walked off.

Tate gave her a sheepish smile.

"I know, I know."

"What did I tell you?"

"Never leave Nao unattended because the world in general gets more dangerous when she makes decisions by herself…"

"Exactly!"

--

Natsuki cleared her throat.

"Well that was…," she started.

"Interesting…," Shizuru finished.

"Well, actually I was thinking 'traumatic' but yeah, that too."

Shizuru nodded, effectively nuzzling into Natsuki's neck.

"Hey, what're you doing?," asked the green-eyed girl.

"Shh, sleepy."

"Hey, hold on…"

"Ok," Shizuru said as she held on tighter.

"Hey, that's not what I meant… I…"

"G'nitepuppy. Mayonnaise puppy…"

Natsuki lay her head back and closed her eyes.

"Good night… kyoto-ben."

--

TBC… 

--

AN: Hope you all enjoyed what was meant to be 'humorous fluff' XD, my update power is definitely running on all the great reviews you guys have been sending along! This author is very very thankful. Catch you all next chapter! I guess if the reviews come in the way they have been, I'll have no choice but to write another one for you guys immediately hehe. And my sincere apologies on my mistake regarding Yuuichi Tate's name… only _midorihitomi_ knows the reason for that… sorry again!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters used. All are licensed to their respective owners. I am not making any money through authorship of this fic. -- Chapter Five 

--

As was expected, since it was morning and not afternoon, Shizuru woke-up first and found herself still lying on top of Natsuki. Removing her hand from the other girl's chest she was glad no one was able to see her very rare blush…

She wasn't aware of this fact but in reality she had been pushed off several times by her fiancée who was rather a … violent sleeper.

But true to her persevering form, Shizuru climbed back on top of the girl and nuzzled her neck four times out of the five that she had been pushed off. The fifth time… the sleeping Natsuki pulled the girl over and held her close to her chest while depositing a kiss to the top of her head.

--

Shizuru watched Natsuki's sleeping form for a moment longer before heading over to the window to see what the day was like. Being careful not to let too much light in, she pulled the curtains open gently.

Instead of seeing the sun shining, or hearing the birds singing… Shizuru saw Nao… and heard Tate yelling at her.

With a sigh and a smile, she decided she preferred the view in bed and lay back down next to Natsuki.

--

"Nao! What the hell are you doing with that video camera? And why did you look like you were heading for Natsuki's bedroom window?," Tate said as he chased his cousin around the lawn.

"Nothing! And no I wasn't!," Nao replied, as she tried to evade him.

"You were too! I saw you!"

"Look I wasn't alright? God, any idiot can see that their curtains are shut! I was going to sneak into the house and… No I wasn't!"

"Dammit Nao, stop running! If Natsuki wakes up we'll be in trouble!"

"I'll stop running if you stop chasing me!"

--

"You two, stop yelling… they're still sleeping!," said Mai as she sat on the grass with a cup of tea.

Chie and Aoi had just arrived and wandered over to Mai.

"Hey, what's going on?" Aoi asked as Chie nursed a cup of coffee.

"Oh you know, the usual," replied Mai. "Something ridiculously Nao-centric."

Chie looked over at the cousins running around the lawn and was about to chuckle to herself when something shiny caught her eye.

"Nao? Hey! Is that my video camera?! Give it back dammit!" she said, practically throwing her coffee cup at Aoi before running off after the redhead.

Mai expelled a sigh. "And then there were three."

--

Shizuru shutting her eyes and nuzzling into Natsuki's neck caused the younger girl to stir.

'Huh? Morning… why am I awake?'

Natsuki felt the slight weight that was on top of her and craned her neck to see what it was. Realising that it was Shizuru and that the girl was very much attached to her, Natsuki blushed.

"Morning," sighed Shizuru without opening her eyes.

"How'd you know Natsuki awake?," asked a sleepy voiced puppy.

Shizuru giggled.

"Not a morning person I see, and to answer your question, I noticed your breathing speed up slightly. Am I right in thinking me being on top of you right now is having that effect?"

"Shizuru! Shh," said Natsuki turning even redder than she was. "Bad kyoto-ben!"

Shizuru giggled again and nuzzled Natsuki's neck.

"Came out wrong!"

"Yes, I'll bet it did."

"Grrr."

"Natsuki, that sound is just too adorable!"

Shizuru stopped her nuzzling and got off the girl just so she could look at the magnificent being that just made the sound.

"Gun…" Natsuki said expecting the teasing to be over and the conversation brought to a close.

Shizuru just laughed and resumed her previous position.

'Gun has no effect?!,' thought Natsuki. 'Uh, oh, Natsuki in trouble.'

--

The door opened and there stood Mr. Kuga who had the intention of waking up his daughter.

Coming face to face with another cuddling combination, he quickly turned and was about to run far, far away. Until of course, he caught a sight of Nao who was now being chased around indoors by Tate and Chie.

The other three stopped their chasing for a moment just to stare at him, the open door, what could be seen through the open door, and then back to him.

"Mr. Kuga!"

"Uncle you moron!"

"Daaaad!!"

"Shh you three! It's not what it looks like! I was just about to ask Natsuki if she wanted to have some breakfast with her father!"

"And what, you just _forgot_ that she got engaged last night? And that her fiancée is still in her bed?"

"I didn't think about it! It's just so much to get used to! And look it's ok, thank God they weren't doing anything!"

"They weren't?," asked Nao.

"Really?," Chie also wanted to know.

Tate shook his head.

"Of course they weren't. They just got engaged, sheesh you girls are just so perverted…," he trailed off as he noticed no one was paying any attention to him anymore.

Chie and Nao were leaning against the wall with their heads poked around the doorframe and the camera pointed at the two on the bed.

'Distraction!,' Mr. Kuga thought and took the opportunity to run away.

Natsuki, who's brain had just registered what just happened outside her door, gently rolled Shizuru off and sat up quickly.

"Oh, crap," said Tate.

Chie pointed at Nao before running away.

"Sooo, have a nice night ladies?," the redhead asked with a sly tone.

"Gun!!"

"Sheesh, ok ok, I get it, you're moody," Nao said.

She was about to walk off when her 'I'm about to say something stupid' look again graced her features.

Unfortunately Tate was too late to smack her in the head and Nao's mouth couldn't be stopped from expelling stupidity.

"I take it you're moody because a certain Miss Fujino kept you up all night?," Nao said as she shook her head.

"What a naughty little Natsuki."

--

During the next five minutes, Natsuki was somehow bestowed with the ability to wield the power of divine wrath and brought down fire and brimstone upon her cousin.

In the aftermath, Tate, Mai, Chie and Aoi had to join forces just to be able to peel Nao off the floor, and Shizuru had to wrap her arms around her wolfy just to try and ease the frown that had embedded itself in the younger girl's forehead.

Neither Shizuru or Natsuki would probably like to admit it, but it was probably Mr. Kuga's startling and continuous proclamations of 'Mayonnaise on toast!!' that saved Nao's life.

--

The group now sat at the Kuga's large breakfast table and ate silently.

Nao was holding ice on her forehead and was smiling stupidly as if in a trance…

"Bullets… bullets flying everywhere…," she said.

Mai glared at Tate and wanted to shoot off into an 'I told you so' style rant about leaving Nao to take her life into her own hands.

Mr. Kuga, who wanted to dissipate the tension that hung about the room decided to tell the whole group what he had planned to tell Natsuki over their badly planned father-daughter breakfast that was supposed to take place that morning.

"So," he began. "Is everyone ready for the party tomorrow tonight?"

'Hmm, that was odd,' he thought. 'Why did my voice make it sound like I thought they already knew about it…'

"Party?," asked Natsuki suspiciously.

In her head, 'party' usually meant 'let's all go to karaoke and make Natsuki sing all the songs she doesn't want to'.

The way Mai's eyes lit up conveyed the fact that she too came to this conclusion.

"Don't worry Natsuki, it's not karaoke," Mr. Kuga said.

Tate rubbed a disappointed Mai's back.

"Actually, it's something a lot more formal."

"No frills!," Natsuki said immediately.

"No, no frills, but something nice though alright? And please, nothing leather. Mr. Fujino called this morning and said that he would like to formally announce your engagement."

"Dinner at your house?" Natsuki asked Shizuru.

The older girl shook her head and placed some more 'mayo on toast', or rather 'slice of bread under bottle of mayo' in front of Natsuki.

"Party at a hotel ballroom," Shizuru said as she sipped on a cup of tea. Natsuki's friends smiled as they noticed she was pointedly using the cups Natsuki had given to her last night.

Mr. Kuga watched his daughter's simple and easy interaction with Shizuru and also smiled at the couple.

'Thank God this turned out well,' he thought.

Just seeing Natsuki's new fiancée try to calm her during the 'Nao shall die', fiasco calmed Mr. Kuga's heart.

If it had been anyone else other than Shizuru Fujino, there would have probably been a lot less 'trying to calm Natsuki down' and a lot more calling the police… or the military.

--

After breakfast Shizuru told the group that she had to steal Natsuki away for a lunch date with her friends.

Well, what she actually said was: "I'm going to have lunch with Miss Kikukawa-Suzushiro, I think you've all seen her before?"

The rest of the group looked at her sheepishly, obviously she had caught onto their attempt at playing 'spygame.'

"Would you all like to come along to meet her and a couple of my other friends?"

The group thought back to Haruka and since they were all filled with visions of the blonde screaming and engaging in extensive arm-waving activities, they all mumbled some sort of quick apology.

All except Natsuki who felt that as she had promised Shizuru her support and partnership, such lunch dates had to be endured.

'But,' she thought. 'Like hell I'm going alone.'

Locking eyes with her cousin Natsuki gave her a 'you owe me' look.

Nao raised an eyebrow and pointed to the part of her head that was under an ice-pack as if to say 'So? You tried to _kill_ me.'

Then Natsuki gave Nao a simple but perfectly formed smile that was meant to convey one meaning and one meaning only. 'Yes I did… and I can do it again.'

"Ok, so Shizuru got any good looking friends you can set me up with?," Nao asked.

Shizuru laughed.

The cousin's wordless conversations were completely unbeknownst to her.

"I may have one or two that could interest you," she said.

Natsuki's other friends who knew how to read their silent language a little better had decided to physically distance themselves from the cousin's general location.

Friends or not, for Tate and the girls, it was safety first.

--

When it was time to leave for lunch, Mr. Kuga insisted that Nao, Natsuki and Shizuru take his car along with one of their drivers.

"It's important to make a good impression at these things Natsuki," he said.

"I understand father," she replied.

Needless to say, Natsuki was planning on taking her bike anyway.

Thinking Shizuru was going to be riding in Nao's S.U.V, Natsuki was surprised to find the girl leaning on her bike when she and Nao were finally ready to leave.

Shizuru was ready first as she didn't have to endure one of Mr. Kuga's speeches.

Natsuki, got the 'no guns, no fighting, no guns, no insulting important people and no guns' talk.

While Nao got the 'no breaking other people's hearts because you're bored and no winding Natsuki up' talk.

Mr. Kuga really loved driving these speeches home with a nice pat on the shoulder and his usual closer: "Make me proud."

Needless to say, Shizuru was waiting a while.

--

"Excuse me Kyoto-ben," Natsuki said as she approached Shizuru. "It seems to me that you've taken up posing next to my bike."

Shizuru stood up straight and ran her hand on the bike as she had done back at her estate.

"Oh is that right? What's the matter, my little mayonnaise puppy doesn't think I look good on the bike?"

Nao tried to stifle a laugh as Natsuki turned red.

"Seriously guys, you should really try not to call each other those things in public."

"Nao!," called Mr. Kuga from inside with a warning tone.

"Right, right, no winding up Natsuki," the redhead said as she stalked off to her S.U.V.

Turning her head, she raised her eyebrows at Shizuru.

"No it's alright, I think I'll ride with my Natsuki puppy," Shizuru said.

'Ok, ok, self control,' Nao thought. '… must not…' … "Awwwwwwwwww Natsuki puppy!"

'Damn, lost self control again.' 

Mai, who had been watching by the window along with Tate, Chie and Aoi, ran out of the house and pushed Nao in the direction of her S.U.V.

"Drive away please," she instructed before going back inside the house.

Nao shrugged and for once, did as she was told and pulled out of the main driveway.

--

"Wait wait, is it really safe for you to be riding with me?," Natsuki asked. "Have you even been on a motorbike before?"

"Miss Harada said I could," Shizuru said matter-of-factly.

"It's Chie," the girl in question yelled out. "And uh… no I didn't!"

Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Alright alright I'll just go get my spare helmet and jacket."

"You mean these?," asked Shizuru pointing to the equipment laying down on the other side of the bike.

Natsuki shook her head and smiled.

"You knew I wouldn't argue."

"What kind of fluffy puppy says no to her fiancée?"

"Not this kind apparently," Natsuki replied as she watched Shizuru put the jacket on.

When the girl started fiddling with the helmet straps, Natsuki came over to help her.

Cough.. "Kissher!" Cough.., someone from inside the house was obviously trying to tell her something.

Natsuki did her tomato thing and tried to ignore the people standing by the window.

Cough.. "Kissheryouchicken!" Cough…

"Dammit will you people just…"

Shizuru planted her lips on Natsuki's cheek and left them there.

… "Grow up… ok what are you doing?"

Of course her fiancée couldn't speak as her lips were other wise occupied.

Natsuki's brother and friends gave each other 'was that you?' looks. When they all shook their heads at each other, all heads turned to Mr. Kuga who was walking away with a chuckle.

--

Natsuki removed her now flame-coloured cheek from the girls lips and planted the helmet on her head.

"I hope you're not thinking of making a habit of that," she said.

Shizuru giggled.

"Ok, next time I promise I'll warn you first."

With a last head shake, Natsuki mounted the bike and waited for Shizuru to get on behind her.

"Hold on ok? I don't want you getting hurt."

Shizuru was about to release another teasing comment but as she noted the sincerity in Natsuki's tone all she could do was smile.

"Don't worry Natsuki. I trust you."

When they pulled out of the driveway Tate and the girls crowded around Chie's phone.

"Aww they're just so cute together!," said Tate.

Mai gave him an odd look.

"There are three girls here," she said. "And the one guy gets to say that line?"

Chie shook her head at Tate and put a hand on his shoulder.

"The sooner you get married to Mai, the sooner your dad can breathe a sigh of relief," she said.

Tate laughed. "Hey, I'm pretty sure that kind of thing isn't much of an issue in this family. My sister just got engaged to a girl."

--

By this time, Nao had been on the road for considerably longer than Natsuki and as expected, had managed to get herself lost.

'Dammit. I really should have written down that address…'

--

About fifteen minutes later, Shizuru and Natsuki dismounted the bike in front of a classy looking French café.

Natsuki looked the place up and down.

'Dammit, it doesn't seem like this place serves mayo on their muffins and I forgot mine.'

Expecting Nao to already be inside, Shizuru took Natsuki by the hand and entered the café.

Natsuki immediately recognised the blonde she had seen before, but now the girl looked quite different… scarily calm even.

"Ah Shizuru," the girl said as she stood. "This must be… uh, not Tate Kuga."

Natsuki bowed and smiled at the girl who seemed to be using some invisible radar to find out whatever she needed to know about her.

"Haruka, this is my fiancée _Natsuki_ Kuga."

Shizuru looped her arm around her puppy and smiled at her friends.

"Natsuki, this are my friends Haruka and Yukino Kikukawa-Suzushiro and Reito Kanzaki."

"It's an honour to meet you all," Natsuki said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did I miss something important?," asked Haruka. "I was under the impression you were to marry Tate Kuga."

"Haruka…," Yukino said soothingly, trying to get the girl to do anything except for make a scene.

"Yes well," Shizuru said while still smiling. "Obviously there has been a change of plans."

"Obviously," said Reito as he smiled warmly at Natsuki. "Miss Kuga, why don't you come sit here by me."

Natsuki smiled back at him and was about to go over… until she figured out that she was still attached to Shizuru.

"Now, now, Miss Fujino, don't you try and keep her all to yourself now," Reito said with a smile.

Shizuru let go of Natsuki's arm and instead held her around the waist.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Mr. Kanzaki but that's exactly what I plan on doing."

Reito and Yukino laughed.

"Congratulations on your engagement Shizuru," said Yukino.

"I must say you look very happy together," thought Reito aloud.

"Of course! Natsuki here is my little wol.."

Natsuki was about to cover the girl's mouth when a handy interruption came around by way of Haruka's annoyed sounding statement.

"Fujino, I thought you said we were meeting your fiancée and her cousin. We haven't been stood up have we?"

"Hmm, you're right Haruka. I think I'll go and wait outside for Nao… coming Natsuki?"

"No, hold on Shizuru, it's alright. We'll take care of her," said the blonde.

Shizuru nodded, let go of a rather nervous Natsuki and headed off to the café exit.

Yukino kept stealing glances at Haruka to see if she was showing any signs of impending violence. Even Reito seemed rather uneasy as he wondered what the blonde was up to.

"Miss Kuga, why don't you come take a seat," she said as she gave the one next to her a pat.

"Please, just Natsuki," she said without moving from her standing position. 'Geez, why is she looking at me like that? I feel like I'm being disciplined.'

"Natsuki then. So Natsuki… what exactly are your conventions with our Miss Fujino?"

"Intentions dear," Yukino offered.

"Intentions I said."

"Uh… well marriage actually," Natsuki replied.

"Right," Haruka nodded. "Good answer. And how did you first meet?"

"Well funny story actually… you see I was sitting on this park bench..." 

Yukino gave Natsuki an apologetic smile before she interrupted.

"Come now Haruka I'm sure they met in the traditional fashion with their parents present at a traditional tea ceremony."

"Uh," Natsuki started. 'Well I did give her tea cups.'… "Yes, there was tea," she said vaguely.

Reito nodded at her encouragingly.

"Hmm, next question," said Haruka.

'Geez, has this girl got a list or something?,' thought Natsuki.

Haruka took out a list.

Yukino cringed a little and Reito scratched his head.

"Ahem, alright. If Shizuru had an important meeting coming up, what would be the best way in which you helped her prepare?"

"Huh?"

Reito and Yukino sat on the sidelines, each hoping Shizuru would return soon for the sake of her fiancée.

"You can't answer that? Ok… How about if an important business associate was coming over to your estate, how would you ensure that things went smoothly?"

Natsuki stared at her blankly. 'Hey, what's with these questions?,' she thought.

"Kuga!"

'Uh oh, now she sounds mad.'

"Ok listen the next one is very important," said Haruka who was quickly losing her patience.

"When Shizuru is engaging in a hostile take over of a company..."

Haruka was interrupted by Natsuki's bored sigh and she was not, really, really not amused.

"Kuga! What the hell are you doing? I'm trying to make sure you're good enough for that bubuzuke woman and you're not even listening to me! Just give me the right answers so I'll stop worrying!"

Natsuki sighed again and looked the girl in the eye.

"Haruka, if you want the right answers then ask me the right questions. The ones you're asking are stupid and unnecessary. She must have a million other people who can help her with that stuff."

Haruka visibly fumed.

Natsuki was also nearing the end of her tether. 'Why is everyone in her family so difficult to deal with? Caring enough but geez…'

"Kuga! Stupid and unnecessary? I think not! You're going to be married to her and…"

"And? Ask me the right questions dammit! Like what I'm gonna do for her when she gets sick, or what I'm gonna say to her when she's feeling down, or what kind of things I'm planning on doing for her for our anniversaries."

Shizuru's three closest friends stared at the younger girl sitting before them.

"Or how I'm gonna make sure I never, ever make her cry and how I'm gonna vow to make those who do pay their dues. This may not be what you want to hear Haruka but I swear to you, I'm going to be her fiancée first and her business partner second."

The blonde squared up to Natsuki and stared into green pools.

"Apologies Kuga. You're not a moron afterall," she said simply.

Natsuki blinked a few times before wondering what the heck just happened…

'Is she… smiling at me?,' she thought.

Haruka sat down and did something she had never before done in public, she relaxed and putting her head on Yukino's shoulder, became wife first.

"Very unexpected Natsuki," said Reito who was clearly impressed.

Yukino nodded vigorously.

"And don't mind Haruka over here," she said. "By saying that you're not a moron… well in Haruka language, that pretty much means welcome to the family."

The blonde nodded silently.

Natsuki laughed a little, thankful that, that little interrogation was over.

"Well Mrs. And… Mrs. Kikukawa-Suzushiro, Mr. Kanzaki, I suppose I should say welcome to mine. Now if you'll all excuse me a minute… I'm going to go check on my fiancée."

'Dammit, I really wish Shizuru's people were easier to deal with. I find myself making these impromptu heartfelt speeches at some alarming rate…'

--

AN: And that ladies and gentlemen, was chapter five. Thanks for the reviews! They're very much appreciated, I hope you all keep them coming! And of course that you all enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters used. All are licensed to their respective owners. I am not making any money through authorship of this fic.

--

Chapter Six

--

And we're back at the café… 

--

Nao, after a lot of aimless driving around, finally caught a glimpse of Shizuru's composed form waiting outside the café.

"Bingo! Hey Shizuru!! I finally found you!," the redhead yelled out of her S.U.V.

Natsuki who was just coming out of the café to see what happened to her fiancée and idiot cousin, heaved a sigh as she watched Nao haphazardly park the large truck in the nearest empty space.

"You don't need to go yelling down the neighbourhood you know," Natsuki said as the redhead jogged over to them.

"That's all I get? No how are you Nao? Or did something happen, are you alright?"

"I already know that something happened. You got lost because you didn't write the address down didn't you?"

"Well yeah, ok so I did that, but then I remembered! I got here fine didn't I?"

"Shizuru sent you a phone message saying where we were didn't she?"

Nao shifted her weight from foot to foot and refused to look Natsuki in the eye.

"Look, we can stand here and pick this whole situation apart in detail or we could just go in…"

Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Alright, but be nice to her friends will you? These people already know we're related."

Nao nodded before bounding into the café.

--

Shizuru put a hand on Natsuki's shoulder to stop her from following Nao straight away.

"Was everything alright in there? Haruka wasn't mean to you was she?" Shizuru asked with a smile and her usual laughing eyes.

"Yes, everything's fine now."

"Now?"

"Yeah, but uh… it was fine before too. Come on lets go inside, remember we've left Nao alone with members of the general public around."

Shizuru, nodded and accepted this answer, before letting Natsuki pull her into the café.

--

When they reached their table, the scene was unexpectedly awkward…

Yukino and Haruka were still seated together with the latter's head comfortably on Yukino's shoulder and Reito was sitting beside them.

All the while, three sets of eyes were looking in the direction of a quiet couple.

A young man had walked over and was now staring at a wordless Nao, who was staring back.

Natsuki cocked her head at the scene. "How long have they been like this?," she asked the three on the seats.

"Since the redhead walked in," Haruka replied. "The guy just came over and they started staring at each other. Hey, where's your cousin?"

Natsuki pointedly looked back over at the couple who was having a staring match.

Shizuru and Reito just observed the scene with no trace of emotion that could be read on their features.

Natsuki's right eye developed a nervous twitch and she shot her cousin a horrified look. Just in the way the young man said the name, with the soft look in his eyes, the gentle breathing…

'Please tell me he's not one of those…'

--

"I've been waiting for you to call… what happened? Did you lose my number?," the young man asked.

Haruka and Yukino's eyebrows shot up and Natsuki cringed.

'Not good,' thought Natsuki. 'This is definitely not of the good…'

Nao gave out a sort of nervous giggle and started rubbing her neck in an awkward pose as the young man continued.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, that night, we watched the sunset and talked about our dreams... I would have called you but I had no number… and you only gave me your first name. Look this may seem rather forward of me but…"

Someone cleared their throat and a melodic male voice decided to present itself to the company.

"Excuse me, my name is Reito Kanzaki, may I ask how you know my fiancée?"

Nao looked around at the group before her.

'Lesbian couple, stalker guy, lesbian couple, random dark haired guy, me… (!)… Hey! I must be the fiancée! Unless Natsuki… no wait, it's definitely me. Hmm, sneaky dark haired guy. Very sneaky.'

Haruka rolled her eyes and Yukino stifled a laugh… Natsuki nearly died and as for Nao… calling her expression one of immense relief would be the understatement of the century.

'There he goes doing the gentlemanly thing again,' thought Shizuru. 'Just like my Natsuki puppy would do for me… except we're actually engaged.'

The latter thought had the girl lose her public composure just slightly as she grinned at the thought of her fiancée and found herself lost in her own sweet little world.

"Reito, I apologise for not introducing you sooner," said Nao … 'On the grounds that I had no idea what your name was…,' she continued in her head.

"F..fiancee?," the disappointed young man stuttered.

"Yes," confirmed Reito. "It was rather… quickly decided."

"But… I couldn't resist his offer and here we are… engaged," Nao continued as she meandered over and linked her arm through Reito's.

The young man gave Nao and Reito a bow and a disappointed smile.

"Mr. Kanzaki, I apologise. I had no idea that she was now spoken for. Please forgive my intrusion."

The young man then walked away with head bowed and eyes to the floor.

--

Nao turned to Reito, smacked him on the shoulder and sat down.

"Thanks for that! I guess I owe you one. So, have we ordered?"

"Nao…," began Natsuki.

"Before you giving me your no doubt pre-planned speech Natsuki, take a moment and remember… I'm your cousin and I love you very much."

Natsuki gritted her teeth and was about to lay into her cousin when a familiar aggressive tone reached her ears.

Haruka had stood up and was now circling Nao like a hungry shark would a bleeding seal.

'Oh crap here we go,' thought Natsuki.

"Now listen here Kuga, I have no problem with you, but this girl…," Haruka began before being interrupted.

"Name's Nao."

"Your name is idiot! Did you see the way that man looked at you?"

"Well yeah… he was only standing over there," Nao answered Haruka's question with 'Duh' written on her forehead.

Natsuki sat next to Yukino and the two sighed together.

"That's not what I asked you! Pay attention!," Haruka said as she started flapping her arms around.

"Yes it was…"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"No it…"

"Just shut up will you! This kind of behaviour is unacceptable! It seems to me that you completely led that man on! He looked like he was in love with you!"

"Listen blondie… I don't know why you're flapping your arms like that, or how any of this is your business but I know what the love look, looks like and that man was not in love with me we only met like that one time…"

"Of course he was! He gave you _the_ look! The same one Natsuki here keeps giving our bubuzuke woman, and don't talk time equals love with me, I mean hello, look at Shizuru now. And besides, when I first met my Yukino, I nearly spilled tea on her father's lap, she became the owner of my heart that quickly."

Yukino blushed as she and the rest of the group all looked over at Shizuru who had a serene smile on her face as she stared at the mayonnaise puppy.

--

'When did this turn out to be about me?' Natsuki thought while massaging her temples. 'And what's this look I apparently give Shizuru?'

Noticing that the group was looking at her, then at her fiancée, Natsuki frowned, unsure of whether she was comfortable with whatever it was Haruka was about to do.

"There stands the heir to the Fujino corporation," the blonde stated. "Let us observe."

Haruka took Natsuki by the shoulders and moved her a little to the left.

Shizuru followed the moving vision of Natsuki…

"Hey, what are you doing?," Miss mayo-pup asked.

"Shh, you'll spoil my little love demonstration experiment."

'What in the hell?' … "Your love…"

"Shh!"

'Geez. This is me, Natsuki Kuga, recently renamed fluffy wolfy, mayonnaise puppy and now, voiceless prop for insane love experiment. What the hell was I thinking bringing _Nao_ of all people?'

Shooting the redhead an evil glare, she relaxed her muscles and let the high-strung blonde lead her around the place.

Haruka then moved Natsuki back over the right and the group watched as a daydreaming Shizuru followed the sight of the girl not only with her eyes but with her whole head.

"See?"

"Haruka sweetheart, I think they get the point," Yukino said.

The blonde smiled.

"Then I've done well. You see Nao Kuga? That is the look of love, and that young man, was aiming it toward you. And now, to break the trance. Everyone sit down… are we ready for Shizuru to return to normal?"

Natsuki was the only one who nodded her head. She was very very ready for the whole situation to return to normal.

--

Haruka positioned her hand on top of the tea kettle that sat on the table before she smirked and cleared her throat. 

"Would anyone like a cup of…"

Within seconds Shizuru was at the table, poised and ready to pour.

"I'll take care of this for you Haruka, why don't you take a seat at the table?," a smiling Shizuru asked. "So… would anyone like a cup of tea?"

--

Nao sat at the table, in deep contemplation of her actions.

'Must never, ever make anyone fall in love with me like that ever again. The price to pay…'

She looked over at a pleased looking Haruka.

'… it's just too much…'

--

As the atmosphere at the café finally turned comfortably calm with Natsuki no longer shooting Nao 'I'm going to kill you when we get home' looks, Yukino decided to finally bring up the subject for today's lunch date.

"Shizuru, I take it you are aware of your father's plans for tomorrow night?"

"I am. My engagement is going to be announced to his associates."

Haruka nodded and couldn't resist flashing a smile in the direction of her friend who was now trying to place bits of muffin into Natsuki's mouth.

The younger girl of course, was a nice shade of light pink.

Yukino frowned at Shizuru's apparent lack of worry about the event.

"Shizuru… it's your engagement announcement, but you two have only known each other for… a few weeks is it?"

Nao gave a quick laugh.

"A few weeks? These guys properly met like, yesterday."

"And you're already engaged? Usually for these arranged marriages… the couple waits at least a few months in order to get to know each other…"

Natsuki nearly choked on the latest piece of muffin Shizuru had deposited into her mouth.

Nao grinned and elbowed her.

"Whoa, sure jumped the gun there didn't you cousin of mine?"

"A… few months? Kyoto-ben… did these people say… a few _months_?," asked a startled Natsuki as soon as the piece of muffin had dislodged itself from her throat.

Shizuru merely smiled and stroked the girl's back.

"Well, my father and I only came to your place so we could have our first meeting and get to know each other… but then someone decided to propose… and here we are… or don't you remember our first night together?," Shizuru asked with a pout.

Reito's eyebrows went up and the young man placed a hand over his mouth to try and hide a grin and a chuckle.

"Well Shizuru, you do surprise me," Haruka said with a blush of her own.

Natsuki ignored the other two, moved closer to her fiancée and wrapped an arm around her.

"Of course I remember our first night Shizuru we…," Natsuki stopped as soon as she figured out the others were unconsciously looking at them.

"We… had a very restful night's sleep together," she finished.

Shizuru took the opportunity to nuzzle into her fiancée's neck.

"Yes, well that's all fine and dandy Shizuru," Haruka began. "But how is a night of snuggles and cuddles going to help this girl through a press conference?"

'Haruka says snuggles and cuddles? And fine and dandy?,' thought Natsuki.

Nao stared at her cousin and waited for the kaboom reaction.

"Hey! What the heck do you mean press conference?!"

'There she goes,' thought Nao.

"You haven't told her?," Haruka asked surprised. "Fujino, you're not usually so inconsiderate."

"I was planning to…" said Shizuru with a puppy-eyed look at Natsuki. "But we… always just end up being so busy with something else…"

"Shizuru!," Natsuki whined. "You're hinting at things that should not be hinted at! And what's the deal with this press conference?"

"Don't worry Kuga, it's not like it sounds. It's not a normal press conference during which celebrities get interviewed while they seem to be being judged. In this particular setting, you will actually be being judged. But don't worry, there's a great party afterwards," Haruka said.

Yukino gave her wife a pat on the back. Haruka in comforting mode always meant well but almost always overshoots her mark… well past comforting and straight back into disturbing.

Natsuki's troubled twitch returned and Nao poked her cousin.

"Hey? Are you breathing?," the redhead asked worriedly.

Haruka looked confused.

"Didn't what I said comfort you?"

Natsuki didn't reply and Shizuru went back to stroking the girl's back.

"Umm, maybe I could try explaining," said Yukino.

"The reason this announcement is held in such high regard, is because the conference is kind of a look into the future for the associate businesses. They're able to judge what kind of couple will be leading the corporation in future years. If the partnership does not seem strong, or if the suggested fiancée seems incapable, the engagement is revoked and another match arranged."

When Yukino finished speaking, Haruka decided to try her hand at another comforting comment.

"But it's never been a problem for any of the top businesses as the match ups are decided years before the marriages. Each candidate is adequately groomed. And you are a Kuga aren't you Natsuki? It shouldn't be a problem for you at all."

Natsuki nodded mutely.

'Being rich is hard,' she thought with a furrowed brow. 'Wait no, it's only because its me. Tate would have done fine…'

Shizuru took Natsuki's hand and held it to her chest.

"Don't worry puppy. I'll be with you, we'll be fine together ok?"

"But what if they say I'm not good enough? Then maybe… Tate will have to marry you… and what will happen to M... m… to Mai?"

Nao watched her cousin closely. Never had she seen Natsuki ever look this… upset.

Of course there was that one time when someone told her that excessive mayonnaise consumption lead to heart failure… Natsuki stayed in her room for a week.

Just sitting in the dark debating the pros and cons of keeping up her addiction… but luckily that little issue passed without huge concern… apart from that whole continuing health hazard thing of course.

Now she looked as if she was in danger of losing something more important…

'More important than mayo?!,' Nao thought with wide eyes and two raised eyebrows.

'But it's Natsuki…,' Nao didn't know whether to smile or frown at the thought.

'Wow, you sure got it bad for this girl. And as your cousin, I vow to help.'

"I'll help!," Nao declared. "Don't worry! We'll groom you into the perfect candidate who will be able to help oversee both the Kuga and Fujino corporations! How long do we have?"

"I'd give us about twenty-four hours," said Yukino dejectedly.

"Ok!," said Nao. "Natsuki, lend me one of your guns and I'll see what I can do!"

Natsuki lay her head down in her fiancées lap and Shizuru gently stroked her hair.

Yukino and Haruka's explanations seem hit home the importance of this event for the both of them.

The group remained silent for a moment before Haruka let out a kind of annoyed roar.

"Right, enough of this. Listen Fujino, you just get that Kuga of yours to stop sulking like that. Your corporations might be number one and number two but don't you forget you also have the Kikukawa-Suzushiro's here!"

"And me," said Reito.

"And him," agreed Haruka. "But I want you to mostly concentrate on the fact that I'm here."

Reito rolled his eyes and Yukino gave him an apologetic glance.

"Obviously we'll always stick with you and we are at least ranked fifth in the business scheme of things. Our support should at least sway some votes over."

"Oh my God, there's a vote? An actual physical vote? What is this some sort of election? What's the damn point of having an arranged marriage if there's a vote at the end?," asked a rather flustered and nervous Nao.

The redhead was not at all comfortable with the state of her cousin's future.

Haruka sighed.

"As we said before… it's usually just a formality… a formality in which there's an actual physical vote…"

"Alright then, election it is," said Nao. "All we have to do is make our candidate seem like the best choice for the job."

Yukino nodded and started to smile at this suggestion.

"Yes, Haruka and I just went through the same thing recently, so we could quiz you on how to best deal with each member of the associate board."

Haruka nodded vigorously.

"This is not an election you are going to lose Kuga!"

Natsuki finally lifted her head off Shizuru's lap and gave a smile that signalled the return of her true self.

She looked around at the concerned faces around her and gave them all a determined nod.

"So, since I happen to have in front of me, a crack election team, tell me, what do I have to do to get the girl?"

Shizuru beside her gave a gentle laugh.

"Come now my little Natsuki… you've already got her. See look, she's wearing your ring and… umm… Nat… wolfy?"

Natsuki faced Shizuru and silently stared into her eyes seemingly looking for something.

A marking, a sign, a tiny shadow, just a flicker of a doubt… but she found none. All she saw was plain, pure, unabridged honesty.

Crimson eyes blinked at the sudden intensity the green pools were exhibiting.

Seconds passed… a minute… time carried on. But nothing seemed to be moving. The only thing that registered on Shizuru's mind was one single thought…

The green pools, they were getting closer.

Then suddenly they were gone…

--

Natsuki had closed her eyes, closed the distance between them, and had pressed their lips gently together.

Placing a hand behind Shizuru's head and gently lacing her fingers through the girl's soft hair, Natsuki could feel a tingle in her stomach, her heart beating faster… their moment was a thing of complete wonder.

Shizuru wrapped both her arms around Natsuki's waist and pulled them closer still.

'Her lips are soft,' thought Natsuki.

'Her kiss is gentle,' thought Shizuru.

For that moment, they were content to savor the peace.

A moment after that, soft lips turned eager, gentle kisses became fiery and the tingles moved from their stomachs and spread throughout their whole bodies…

--

When they finally pulled their lips apart, smiling, holding each other close, what they saw was a rather disconcerting thing.

First of all, since somehow during the kiss they had rolled off the seats and ended up sitting on the floor, they had a perfect view of what lay right at their eye level.

Yukino was lying on the couch with Haruka on top of her, their lips were crushed together but unmoving and the blonde's hand, was somewhere it really should not have been… in public.

A split second after that, the two flew apart and Haruka coughed.

"Sorry about that… got caught up in your moment."

--

Nao and Reito just stared at the two couples grinning from ear to ear before the redhead gave her cousin the thumbs up.

"Whoa Natsuki, nice moves!," she said.

And for a change… Natsuki laughed… and Shizuru blushed.

"So…," started the mayo-pup. "Election campaigns anyone?"

--

TBC… 

--

AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all your reviews! I'll just say again that I truly appreciate you guys taking a minute to write me a few lines hehe. Keep em coming won't you?

_Tries on Natsuki's puppy eyes_…

Hmm, not the same I know but… I tried! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that you're all still sticking with the fic. Oooh, and if you guys could pick out a favourite line or two out of the whole thing I can put 'em up on my profile! Thanks in advance, your humble host - Phantom. P.S: Sorry this update took a little longer than my usual!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

--

Once everyone at the café returned to their normal colour and were no longer doing their best tomato impressions, Haruka suggested that Natsuki go and spend time with her brother since Tate's experience with business associates might help with her next quest.

Shizuru who was vehemently opposed to the idea of letting Natsuki leave without her, let out a disappointed whimper when it was suggested she stay behind to work with her friends.

Nao, because she was always willing and ready to help in the most ridiculous ways, offered herself as a replacement for Natsuki.

"Hey, I'm her cousin so… if you want you can cuddle me while she's gone," she said offhandedly.

"No kisses though, since I don't really know you that well yet… so if that's what you want, you gotta go to her," she added while pointing a finger at Haruka.

This of course earned her raised eyebrows from Shizuru, an evil look from Haruka, sweat drops from Reito and Yukino and a smack around the head from Natsuki.

"Kuga just go alright, we'll baby-sit your cousin," the annoyed blonde declared.

"What? Why? … Is that really safe?," Natsuki asked. 'Although, if it's not, I don't know who it would be more dangerous for…,' she added in her head.

--

Haruka sighed.

"Look, she's practically Fujino's in-law so that means we can borrow her and use her as we please."

"Hey! I said no kissing!," Nao stated. 'God, no one ever listens to me…'

"We need you for something else, just stay quiet for now! … And also, back away from Shizuru. She may do something drastic once Natsuki leaves."

"Come now Haruka, I can retain some semblance of self-control, even if it does involve my fiancée," Shizuru said with a calm smile.

The group in front of her stayed silent, just waiting for her to realise that she had gotten up and had attached herself to Natsuki.

The mayo-pup cleared her throat.

"Shizuru… I'll see you later ok?," she said as she tried to ease her arm out of the other girl's grasp.

"Ok, have a safe ride." her fiancée replied cheerfully, still not letting go of her prize.

"Shizuru, Natsuki needs her arm back…"

Nao offered her arm up to Shizuru and it was promptly smacked back down by Haruka who mouthed 'No! Arm down, moron!'

"Oh, alright Natsuki, kyoto-ben will give you your arm back ok?," Shizuru said with a sparkle in her eye.

Natsuki didn't have to ask herself what it was doing there because as soon as the statement left the older girl's mouth, her cheek was promptly offered.

Nao started nudging and winking at Haruka, who just happened to be closest, as Natsuki leaned in to peck her fiancée on the cheek. Shizuru smiled and finally let go of the younger girl's arm.

"There are we happy now?," Shizuru asked.

Natsuki didn't reply. She merely looked down at the arm that was now missing Shizuru's touch. 'No, not really,' she thought.

--

"Quick, run Kuga!," Haruka exclaimed in one of her rare moments of pre-planned humorous statements.

Natsuki laughed and rolled her eyes before making her way to the café exit.

Nao smirked and counted down in her head… 'Three, two…'

A second after that, Natsuki promptly turned and attached herself to Shizuru's back wrapping her arms around the girl.

'Such clockwork romanticism,' thought Nao. 'Gotta love you for that cousin of mine. At this rate I wouldn't even be surprised if you decided to break out into singing the theme song for 'Titanic' at your wedding… Well… you or Tate.'

Nao tried not to look so disturbed by the idea of her eldest male cousin pretending to be Celine Dion, and turned her attention back to the Natsuki/Shizuru combination in front of her.

"Dinner at Kuga mansion alright?," Natsuki said. "… Early dinner… Just come for tea before dinner… or, before that."

She looked at Haruka with her closest version of pleading eyes.

"Can I not take her with me?"

"Kuga! You're supposed to be a woman on a mission! Many men in suits are going to be judging your capabilities tomorrow night!"

"So… that's a no then?"

Shizuru held onto Natsuki's arms wrapped around her stomach and turned her head to smile at the girl.

"I'll be there for a very very early tea before dinner ok?," she said before giving the mayo-pup a peck on the cheek.

Natsuki nodded and with a sigh, finally let go and made her way to her bike.

"Don't lose Nao!," she called over her shoulder.

The redhead in question stretched her arms and broke out into a grin.

"Isn't it great how they take turns being the clingy one and the responsible one? It's obviously love at first arranged meeting."

--

About twenty minutes later, Natsuki pulled into the main driveway of Kuga mansion. Seeing that all of Tate's cars were parked in the garage, she dismounted her bike and set off to find her brother.

She didn't have to spend much time searching however, as soon as she walked through the front door she was greeted by four smirking faces.

Doing a quick survey of the room, she looked around for a quick escape route but found herself surrounded.

'Dammit!,' she thought.

"Welcome home Natsuki," Tate said. "So… did we have fun at lunch?"

Chie wrapped an arm around Natsuki's shoulders.

"Tate, don't ask her that! We already know she had a bit of something…"

"A little bit of kyoto-ben perhaps?," Aoi added with a wink.

Natsuki sighed and resigned herself for their teasing.

"Nao called," she stated.

Mai shook her head.

"Nope, better than that! Check this out," she said as she handed Natsuki her cellphone.

"What the hell is this?!"

"As if you didn't know… why it's streaming video footage of course!," Mai declared.

"And streaming video footage of what, you may ask…," Aoi continued from Mai.

"I didn't ask!"

"Ok, I'll ask…," Chie said.

"Well Chie… it's just a little clip of a certain Kuga heiress with her fiancée making out in a public place! Absolutely classic," Tate finished.

"Should we post it on the internet?," Chie mused aloud.

"Well it would definitely sell," Aoi said with a nod.

"We weren't making out!," Natsuki insisted.

Tate and Mai laughed.

"Hey, you've been spending too much time with Shizuru's arm-flapping friend Natsuki, you're starting to act a little bit like her," the latter said with a grin.

Tate nodded.

"Ok, then go on and pull that one. I'm actually a little interested to see what you're going to come up with. You weren't making out, instead you were…"

Natsuki twiddled her thumbs and rocked on her heels.

"I… I uh…"

"Come on Natsuki, you could say that Shizuru had a little something on her mouth... and you tried to get it off with your tongue!"

"Or, you could say that she was falling… and you caught her with your face! Hahahaha."

The rest of the group joined in with the laughter and after much rolling around finally got the jokes out of their systems quickly enough to catch a seething Natsuki who seemed to be strangling an invisible presence.

"How could she… I didn't see a camera… Na… Nao!!"

Natsuki was about slip her helmet back on so she could ride off on a Nao hunt but was stopped by Tate.

"Remember Natsuki, she's your cousin. And she loves you very, very…"

(SMACK)

"Oooww! Ok, ok go kill Nao! Geez, always with the violence!"

"Wait, wait Natsuki. Nao also sent a message saying you needed Tate for something important?," said Mai, sending Tate a head shake.

Natsuki sighed and put her revenge plans on the backburner.

"Alright, since I do have a bigger problem, I'll let Nao live. For now…" 'Dammit, I'm gonna destroy her cell phone the next time I see her… I didn't even realise her filming us!'

--

When Natsuki had sufficiently calmed down, the group decided to adjourn to the living room. Natsuki explained the situation to her friends who now wore expressions ranging from thoughtful to worried.

"So there's an introductory conference thing?," asked Mai.

"And a vote," said Tate.

"And then a decision," Natsuki finished with a nod.

"Well, it's safe to say that you're definitely engaged to the heir of the Fujino's alright," said Chie as she ran a hand through her hair. "What's Shizuru got to say about all of this?"

"They're all still at the café talking through who the present business associates are and how best it would be for me to deal with each one personally."

Turning to Tate, she placed both hands on his shoulders.

"At the moment, I'm left to you. Teach me how to be liked by old people!"

"Of course Natsuki. After all… you are doing this because of me," Tate said while looking at the floor.

Natsuki pressed her forehead onto his shoulder and smiled to herself.

"Well I was… but now I can say pretty confidently that this worked out for me too," she looked up at her brother and grinned at him. "Did you not see the streaming video?"

--

_Back at the café._

"Ok, I think I get what you're trying to tell me," Nao began. "… wait, wait no I don't."

Haruka let out an exasperated sigh.

"Dammit! Yukino will you explain it to this girl? I think all that red hair might be a warning sign to say that there's nothing actually in her head."

Yukino shot Nao an apologetic look. It was a rather practiced one as she was Haruka's wife…

"Now, now Haruka," said Reito. "It's alright, I'll explain it. You see Nao, apart from the whole business associate voting issue, we have another problem…"

"Some would say a slightly… more sensitive problem," Yukino continued.

"Fujino has a stupid stalker. Stop trying to go around in circles with this girl. Straight to the point is best," the resident blonde hot-head said. 

"Haruka, she's not exactly a stalker… we are related," said Shizuru who looked uncomfortable with the topic of conversation.

"Related? You're not actually related to your stalker are you Shizuru?," Nao asked.

"She's not my…"

"Oh yes she is. She's a stalker Shizuru. Remember last year's White day? She flooded your house with flowers and chocolate. And you weren't even in the same country as her so she shipped all the stuff to you!"

"Maybe she's in love with you Shizuru," Nao offered unnecessarily.

"They're related!," screamed Haruka who was both disturbed and offended by the suggestion.

"Ok ok, we'll just call her stalker girl then sheesh. And what did you want me to do?"

"Kill her," said Haruka.

"Got it!," said Nao.

Yukino, Shizuru and Reito gave her worried looks.

"No, wait you fool, I didn't mean actually kill her. We're just warning you about her to prevent your cousin from killing her when she makes a scene tomorrow night."

"We're sure she's coming?," asked Nao.

The trio nodded.

"She can't not. She is family so she'll naturally be invited to the ball. But I anticipate she'll make her entrance before that. Your mission, should you choose to accept it… and you better because she's annoying and we need someone to deal with her… is to monopolize her time and prevent her from trying to cause trouble for your cousin."

Yukino pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket.

"We've outlined a few ideas for you…"

"Geez you people should be on some sort of student council or something," Nao commented offhandedly.

Haruka looked at Shizuru.

"Don't you tell your in-laws anything?," she asked. "Anyway that's not really important right now. Yukino sweetheart, the list?"

"Right, first item, tie her up and lock her in a closet."

Haruka looked proud of the idea. Yukino on the other hand, read the idea in her head again, then proceeded to look uncomfortable.

"Actually in hindsight, I think we should cross that one out because it would probably be illegal," she said.

"Anyway our next idea was to give her the wrong address to the venue, which also didn't work out as Mr. Fujino has sent out invites to all the family."

"Which leaves us with the one and only real choice," Haruka started.

Yukino nodded.

"Your job Nao Kuga is to subtly convince her to attach herself to someone else, which would get her out of my… I mean Shizuru's and your cousin's hair forever and ever. Understood?"

Nao scratched her head.

"You want me to make her fall in love with someone else?"

"She's not in love with me!," Shizuru whined uncharacteristically. When she didn't get a reply from Nao, she looked over at the redhead… who seemed to be smirking at a worried looking Reito.

"So… Mr. Kanzaki. How much do you value your friendship with those who sit before you?," Nao asked.

Reito mentally ran through his options.

'Run away?, no that wouldn't be honourable… and Haruka would probably catch me… say I just can't?, but what would be my reason? … maybe I should just say no. Right that's what I'll do… I'll just say no. Say no. Say no.'

Reito puffed his chest out and took a deep breath. 'Say no.'

"Alright. I'll do it," he said. '… Hmm, that didn't quite work out the way I planned it to...'

--

Back at Kuga mansion Natsuki was practicing facial expressions along with her friends.

"I feel stupid!," she declared.

"Natsuki we're all doing this with you…"

"You all look stupid! This is stupid!"

"This is necessary!," Tate said. "The look you give these strangers need to be 'hello, please like me.' _Not_ 'hey, old man, what the heck are you looking at?'"

"I don't look at people that way!" said Natsuki defensively. "My look says 'hey old man, what the _hell _are you looking at… ok, ok I'll practice your stupid looks."

"Good. I don't know much about these people so all I can teach you is how to carry yourself. So, always walk with your eyes front, keep them soft, no glaring. Shoulders relaxed, let them know, you know what you're doing. And with your mouth, keep a confident smile, no smirks and no scowls."

"Right got it. Walk around like I'm you pretending I like everyone."

"Well…yeah, something like that," Tate agreed before continuing.

"When you walk in with Shizuru, her father and ours, which you will because it's the most polite way to introduce you, walk just slightly behind the fathers and quite close to Shizuru. The distance between you will dictate how comfortable you are with each other. Also, it would be good if you touched her."

Natsuki blushed.

"Just nothing streaming video worthy alright? Save that for later," Tate said with a grin.

"For tomorrow night, just place a hand on her arm or offer yours to her. Better yet lead her with a hand on the small of her back, let your body language say, 'I'm here for her, I'll support her through anything.'"

All this time, Mai was nodding at every point and Chie and Aoi were modeling how Natsuki should be acting.

"Right, got it."

"And most importantly, don't look afraid. They're looking to see how great of a leader you're going to become in future. They want confidence. Think confidence."

Natsuki nodded.

"Right. Think confidence, think leadership, think Shizuru."

--

Just at that moment, the girl in question walked through the door with a smirking Nao behind her.

"Honey I'm home!," Shizuru called before walking over to Natsuki and hugging the girl.

"She told you to say that didn't she?," Natsuki asked while motioning to Nao.

Shizuru giggled and Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Yes of course she did. Anyway, did my election team write up a report for me?" 

"We did."

Shizuru handed Natsuki the piece of paper the collected information of which personal traits each member of the board preferred.

"Yep, you're pretty lucky to have such an excellent fiancee," Nao announced as she watched Shizuru attach herself to Natsuki. "Did you know she was the student council president for every single year in every single school she's been in?"

"Really you were?," asked an impressed sounding Natsuki.

"Aaaand did you know that the rest of her friends made up the rest of those student councils?," Nao continued.

"Now Natsuki, you can't tell me you didn't have a close relationship with the student council at your schools?," Shizuru asked both a little embarrassed and a little pleased that Natsuki looked so proud of her.

"Uh… well I can't really deny that but…"

Natsuki's friends giggled.

"Nope, deny that you certainly can't Natsuki. My sister here just lived for student council punishment," Tate said.

"Wasn't my fault they didn't like me," Natsuki mumbled before the group set off to the kitchen to request what they'd like for dinner.

--

Later on that night, Natsuki was sitting on her bed reading over the list the café group had written for her.

Unbeknownst to her, Shizuru was standing at the doorway fresh from her shower just admiring her.

"I see you're hard at work," Shizuru mused as she walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Well this is pretty important so I…," Natsuki ceased all normal brain function as soon as she caught a sight of her fiancée.

'Time to see the blush on my puppy that I like so much,' the other girl thought.

Shizuru had just released her hair from it's restrictive 'towel-turban' and Natsuki watched the chestnut coloured strands cascade down the girl's shoulders. She felt her mouth go dry and her tongue involuntarily dart out to lick her lips.

"Ara, is Natsuki blushing at the sight of me?," Shizuru asked teasingly as she walked over to the bed.

Natsuki's eyes widened as soon as her brain registered what Shizuru's chosen nightwear was.

"Does my wolfy puppy like my new negligee?," Shizuru asked as she twirled around before getting in bed. "I think she does… she can't seem to take her eyes off it," she continued.

"I… I…"

"You?"

"I… I like the colour," Natsuki managed to get out. 'What is this? Torture… kyoto-ben is mean! … and nice…'

Shizuru laughed.

"Well yes, the colour is very nice. I'd call it a cobalt blue… would you agree?"

Natsuki nodded her head.

"Uh huh… blue… blueness."

"And the material is nice too, here does Natsuki want to feel?," Shizuru asked and without waiting for an answer, took the other girl's hand, laid it on her stomach and started making circles with it.

Natsuki stared into the other girl's eyes and fought to keep a low growl from escaping her throat.

'Grrrr…. GRRRR!,' was all Natsuki's brain could manage at that point.

Luckily for the both of them, Shizuru was thinking a little clearer. Leaning into her fiancée, she gave Natsuki a winning smile before engaging in a repeat performance of their kiss in the café that morning.

Parting about a minute later, Natsuki found herself flat on her back with Shizuru half on top of her.

The mayo-pup smiled before leaning in for another taste of the girl's lips.

'I've only really known you for a few days… but now I can't seem to remember ever living without you,' thought Natsuki.

Wrapping her arms around her fiancée, and feeling Shizuru nuzzling into her neck, Natsuki prepared herself for a night of kisses and cuddles from the girl that made her smile more than anyone else… and let out the growl she was holding in her throat.

--

Somewhere in the city, a private plane just landed and a smiling young woman with green hair stepped out to survey her surroundings.

--

AN: Thank you all for reading! XD and thank you very much for your continued support through all the great reviews! I thought I should give my reviewers a nice sweet ending with Kyoto-ben eliciting a blush or two from her mayo-pup hehe. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you have a minute and I'll catch you next chapter! – Ps: Please, please put your favourite quotes of the fic in your reviews so I can pop them up on my profile!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters used. All are licensed to their respective owners. I am not making any money through authorship of this fic.   
-- Chapter Eight 

--

When waking up on a warm, mid-afternoon with your favourite person snuggled up to you, there are very few things that can spoil your moment. For Natsuki Kuga 'very few' actually just meant one thing…

"Good morning lovebirds!," a redhead said in the same tone a morning radio personality would use. "Rise and shine we've got a lot of work planned for you today!"

Shizuru rolled off the mayo-pup and Natsuki groaned at the loss of contact.

"Nao…" she said in a warning tone before placing her head under a pillow.

"Sorry Natsuki, but you really have to wake up now ok? We've got work to do remember? Tonight's the night we've been anticipating for a damn long time! Well ok, not for that long a time… only about twenty four hours now, but hey, not our fault because we only learned about it yesterday and… you're glaring at me and I should probably leave the room."

Shizuru gave the girl a smile but nodded.

"Thank you for the wake-up Nao, I'll have Natsuki up and showered soon alright?," the older girl said.

Nao smirked.

"Hear that Natsuki? If you get up now, Shizuru's gonna help you with your showe…"

Natsuki kept her eyes closed but felt around her bedside table drawers obviously looking for something.

Possibly something either sharp or even better, something that can fire small projectiles at great speed.

"Ok, and this is me, definitely leaving the room…," Nao said hurriedly.

--

"Well, is she awake?," Tate asked as soon as he saw Nao.

"Yep, awake," Nao replied while constantly looking back just to check there wasn't a gun totting Natsuki bearing down on her.

"You made her angry didn't you?"

"I did what I had to do to wake her…"

"So you made her really angry then?"

"I think we're agreed that she's pretty angry."

--

"Who's angry?," Mai asked as she walked in with Chie and Aoi.

"Ah troops are here," said Tate.

"Half the troops you mean," corrected Nao.

"We invited more troops?"

Nao nodded.

"We did. Numbers are important."

"Are we planning some sort of invasion?," asked Chie. "Because if we are… I'd like to know about it before the bombs start going off. And preferably before uniforms are sorted out. I don't look good in green."

"Yes you do," Aoi whispered to her.

All the nervous Nao heard was 'bombs going off' and once again, she took a look behind her before shaking her head to clear it.

Mai and Aoi shot Tate questioning looks and he responded by making a 'gun cocking' motion. To which the girls gave understanding eye-rolls.

Nao, who was unaware of the little communication that had just transpired, gave the waiting Chie her reply.

"No, we're not planning an invasion as such… actually we're kind of trying to defend against one."

"Aww man," Chie whined. "That's always harder!"

--

Just then, Tate heard the intercom from the main gate go off and stood to go answer it.

"Nao… guests of yours I think," he called behind him before speaking into the intercom. "Just a moment please, I'll get the gate open for you so you can drive on through."

Nao smirked.

"Wow Tate, I didn't know you had 'drive-through' staff capabilities."

Tate rolled his eyes.

"Just get out and go greet your guests," he said.

"That won't be necessary," a voice said from behind him. "Right where's that Kuga?"

--

Tate did a double take at the blonde woman who was now standing before him, he was both impressed and a little afraid at the sight of her.

"How did she get here so fast?"

Nao shrugged.

"Super-human."

--

Tate recovered and cleared his throat so he could make proper introductions.

"Ahem, My name is Tate Kuga.. welcome to our…"

"Where's your sister and that damn bubuzuke woman?"

Chie, Aoi and Mai looked on amused at Tate's flustered look.

"Come on Haruka, I'll take you to Natsuki's room. But you go in first ok? … With luck she might just hesitate to kill you."

Poor Tate was left standing there wondering what had actually happened.

Upon hearing someone clear their throat, his attention was brought to the doorway where two more unfamiliar faces stared back at him.

The woman gave them all an apologetic smile.

"My name is Yukino Kikukawa-Suzushiro and this is Reito Kanzaki. May we please come in?"

"Of course of course," said Tate. "I'm Tate Kuga, and I'd like to introduce you to Mai Tokiha, Chie Harada and Aoi Senou."

"Very pleased to meet you all," said Reito with a bow.

Yukino followed suit and as she looked around for Haruka, realised that the blonde was probably wreaking havoc elsewhere.

"This is probably a few minutes too late but… I'm sorry about my wife," she said with a sheepish smile.

--

Nao pointed out Natsuki's room to Haruka before hiding in a part of the corridor where she assumed Natsuki wouldn't be able to get a clear shot through.

Haruka, because she was Haruka, opened the door without hesitation… but with a rather large helping of lack of thought.

Her eyes widened at what she saw.

In the process of trying to get Natsuki finally out of bed, Shizuru had resorted to physically pulling her out with brute force, obviously the plan was flawed as she and the mayo-pup now lay tangled together on the ground.

A quick explanation directed at Haruka would have explained their current location… but a little more delicate thought would be needed to explain their positioning.

Shizuru was laying on the floor, leaning on one elbow and with one knee bent up, as Natsuki was haphazardly straddling the leg that was stretched out flat.

Since that was enough to have Haruka's jaw sweeping the floor, the blonde hardly even noticed that the two had taken to remaining attached by the lips and breathing through each other.

During this whole freezing, staring situation, Nao had at some time before, run off and returned with a confused Chie.

As the girl opened her mouth to question, Nao just handed her the cell phone camera and said simply.

"Point and shoot!"

--

After yet more incriminating streaming video was collected and added to Chie's Kuga/Fujino file, the girls were shooed out and Natsuki found herself on the floor, alone in her room.

Shizuru herself was being pulled along by Haruka who had now taken to ranting at her.

"God Fujino have some self-control… you had the whole night with her, this morning was supposed to be for preparations only and what? What?!," the blonde stopped her ranting just to be thoroughly confused by the looks being thrown at their general direction.

They had reached the lounge where the rest of the group had gathered and Haruka noticed Tate quickly avert his eyes and Reito struggle to pull off his jacket before throwing it at Yukino who ran to cover Shizuru with it.

"Hello? People what are you…Oh my God! Fujino! What the hell are you wearing?!"

--

A minute later, a distressed Natsuki came stalking out of her room carrying a large whiteboard. On it she had written: **'Natsuki's rules. Abide or die,' ** as the title.

She pointed to the couches and in under three seconds, everyone in the room had seated themselves, even Haruka who was still shooting Shizuru 'what the hell' looks.

Natsuki pulled out a pen and started pointing to each rule, one by one.

--

_(The list on the board looked a little something like this…)_

**Rule One:** Natsuki will not be woken up by any living being except Shizuru. Non-living beings include only guns and/or the alarm clock. In extreme circumstances, those bearing mayonnaise slathered food sources may be spared a very horrible death. Only in extreme circumstances.

**Rule Two:** Camera phones must be switched off at all times within a fifty-meter radius of Natsuki's bedroom. Camera phones that do not abide by this rule will be destroyed, it's owner hunted and shot down.

**Rule Three:** (note that this is a two part rule) When taking someone's fiancée in a forced manner, number one: ensure that the other fiancée being left behind, is not in any danger of hitting her head on the floor at the sudden loss of contact. Number two: ensure fiancée being taken is dressed appropriately. Negligees or other 'nightwear' classified pieces of clothing do not fit under the heading of 'appropriate.'

**Rule Four:** When nearing Natsuki at any time of day before 1pm, Nao Kuga must be supervised, taser guns have been ordered and will be provided for those who volunteer for supervising duties, now to be affectionately known as 'Nao-watch' or 'The Nao Kuga Safety Foundation.'

--

After pointing out all the rules, Natsuki passed around a piece of paper with a very clear heading at the top and everyone's names written in the body.

Everyone crowded around to have a look at what the title was and Yukino read it aloud.

"I have read and understood Natsuki's rules and by breaking them, agree to take my Life into my own hands and subsequently agree to die a horrible death possibly involving pirhanas."

"Sign," Natsuki growled out.

After a second of staring at each other, the group jumped onto the pen and hurriedly signed their names.

--

When that was over, Haruka decided to take control of the situation and commanded the use of the other side of Natsuki's whiteboard.

Shizuru's mayo-pup, now happy that her rules had been set was sitting with one arm looped around Shizuru's waist and happily munching on a piece of mayo toast.

"Right, let's get started. I have it on good authority that Mr. Fujino has invited his top five business associates for the introduction tonight. Luckily for us, he seems to have put forward a favourable first impression of you Kuga."

Natsuki and Shizuru smiled at each other as they remembered their first official meeting, no one needed to know what Mr. Fujino's initial reaction to the young rebel that stood before him instead of the well groomed Tate.

Haruka continued by listing all five businessmen on the board.

"Right Natsuki, I know that we're already outlined these men's preferences and that you have them written down, since you won't be able to mingle with all five at the same time before the conference starts, we of course, have decided to place some of your people in strategic locations."

Natsuki looked impressed at Haruka's forward thinking.

'This girl's own wedding must have been planned out like crazy,' Natsuki thought. 'I wonder if she managed to make the weather do what she wanted it to… really, I wouldn't put it past her.'

"Kuga! Are you listening?"

Natsuki nodded. 'Crap, caught out.'

"Good, then you can answer my question."

"Is the answer yes?"

"What?"

"Then is the answer… no?"

Haruka rolled her eyes and kept herself from throwing the pen at Natsuki's head.

"Look nevermind, just look at the damn board!"

--

Natsuki did as she was told and now saw some primitive drawings of people on the board next to the names of the businessmen.

"Yukino and I will handle one, Tate and…"

"Miss Tokiha," Yukino offered.

"Tate and Miss Tokiha will handle another, the two canoodling reporters the next and Reito another. The fifth business man, of course, you have to take care of yourself Kuga. We'll continue this in a loop formation until it's time for the official conference. Then Natsuki, you two are on your own."

"Hey! What about me?," asked Nao. "There's no me on the board!"

"And we're not reporters yet!," said Chie. "Wait, I mean canoodling! We're not canoodling!"

"You'll be busy with your mission," Haruka answered Nao, completely ignoring Chie's little outburst.

"Right! Stalker duty!," the redhead said.

The group all looked at Nao.

"… Sorry, that came out wrong…"

Haruka continued as Nao rubbed the back of her neck in a sheepish manner.

"Alright, so we're set? While you're with your businessman, casually let the conversation segue-way directly into how funny, charming, responsible, supportive etc etc Natsuki is. Do not under any circumstances mention that she rides a motorcycle, nor the fact that she shares a certain affinity with several different kinds of weaponry such as guns, tasers and pirhanas."

The others nodded their heads and Nao gave Haruka a military salute at which the blonde rolled her eyes.

--

That afternoon, Nao, Mai and Natsuki were all in Natsuki's room trying to pick a suitable outfit for her.

"Natsuki, don't you have anything that doesn't scream 'predator', or 'rebel with a cause… to kick your ass'? Anything delicate?," Nao asked.

"A nice dress perhaps?," offered Mai.

"A what?" Grunted out Natsuki who was now on the bed laying flat on her back as the other two continued their search.

"I'll take that as a hell no," Nao stated.

"Hey what's this?," Mai asked aloud as she took a black garment bag from out of Natsuki's closet and laid it down on the bed. "Looks promising…"

Natsuki sat up to inspect the unfamiliar item. Nao poked Mai to get her to hurry up and unzip the bag and the girl did so… after she'd slapped Nao's hand away.

"Oh my God," Mai breathed as she saw what was inside.

All three were now looking down at a black dress, so obviously perfect for Natsuki. For one thing, it was perfectly her size, and for another… it had a shining silver wolf embroidered at the side of the bottom half.

"Oooh, wolf," said Nao in awe as she traced the magnificent artwork of the dress.

Natsuki nodded.

"Howling," she added.

Mai smiled and said simply, "Perfect."

--

Back in the lounge, Chie was following a pacing Haruka around the room.

"What did you mean canoodling? Hey! You're not listening to me… woman! Hey!!"

Yukino and Aoi were sipping tea safe in the knowledge that at least in this situation, they didn't have to apologise for their other halves, or in Aoi's case, perhaps 'other-half-to-be', as they both knew the woman in front of them understood.

Tate and Reito were sitting in front of the t.v, quietly watching Tate's newest J-drama addiction.

They had now taken bonding over the fact that as the minority in a group that was made up by strong-willed women, they had now both accepted to take a reduced role in the scheme of things.

Tate passed Reito the box of Pocky as the other man passed over the box of Hello Panda. Haruka snapped at them as soon as she saw the little exchange.

"Hey! Don't spoil your appetites! There's a buffet at the ball you know! Damn boys."

Heaving a sigh at the sheepish smiles they threw at her, she then turned and walked into Chie who was still following her around.

"What do you mean canoodling?!"

Haruka let out her usual frustrated roar.

"My God woman! If your subconscious is so distressed at my statement then go do something about it!," Haruka exclaimed. "Stop projecting your insecurities through me!"

Chie shrugged and locked eyes with a smiling Aoi before going over to attach her lips to the other girl's.

Yukino sighed.

"Haruka you must really let people figure these things out on their own time."

"She started it with all the following me around!"

Yukino couldn't help but give the blonde a small smile as she poured another cup of tea.

As expected, Shizuru entered the room as soon as the liquid entered the cup.

"I've just spoken to my father. Apparently…," she started but stopped as soon as she saw Chie and Aoi.

"He wants you to arrange someone to pick up your stalker?," asked Haruka, once again impressing the group with her foresight. "I'm on it," she proclaimed as she set off to find Nao.

"Did something happen while I was gone?," Shizuru asked Yukino.

The other girl shrugged.

"They've been Haruka'd," she explained.

--

Back in Natsuki's room, her cousin and future sister-in-law had persuaded the girl to change into the dress and were now in the process of admiring it on her.

"So, when exactly did you get this Natsuki?," Nao asked.

"Well, if my surprised facial expression and general speechlessness didn't at first clue you in, I suppose I should inform you that I wasn't the one who bought it," replied the mayo-pup with an eye-roll as she surveyed herself in the mirror.

"Oh. Well come to think of it… the garment bag simply appearing out of nowhere would be a more valid explanation that would be the fact that Natsuki bought it," said Mai with a laugh.

Nao was about to add an insult of her own when Haruka burst through the door.

"Hey, you're dressed already? Dammit, what's the time? Am I behind schedule?" 

"Relax Haruka, I'm just trying it out," said Natsuki. "Anyway what can I do for you?" 

"No, not you. You," the blonde said as she pointed at the redhead. "You have to get dressed in your formal wear now, then you're driving to the Hotel."

"No I'm not."

"Yes. Yes you are. You're on stalker-watch remember? Geez! The people I have to work with! … Oh God, you're vehicle doesn't happen to also have only two wheels does it?"

Haruka carried on ranting in her usual fashion as she pushed Nao out of the room.

Mai and Natsuki looked at each other.

"The word 'stalker' seems to keep popping up doesn't it?," Mai observed.

"Hmm," Natsuki replied. 'Haruka does seem to be on top of it, so I shouldn't be worried… but why pick Nao to handle it?'

--

The group in the lounge watched Haruka return to her pacing until Nao came out of her room dressed in a fitting denim jacket, stylish black pants and matching black high-heeled shoes.

"Alright this is as close as I'm going to get to formal," the redhead announced.

To her surprise, Haruka didn't complain.

"Very nice Nao, now hurry up and show me your vehicle."

"Right! To the Nao mobile!"

Haruka gave her an odd look.

"Please, never say that again in my presence."

"Hey wait, Nao can take one of my cars," Tate said.

"Why? I've got my own."

"Hello? Have you seen your shoes? You're gonna end up climbing in and out of your S.U.V since you're on pick-up duty, you wanna break the heels on those?," he asked while pointing at Nao's shoes.

The girls and Reito all raised eyebrows at Tate.

"Umm, I mean… you wanna break your ankle? Since, I do _not _care about your heels, dammit… you guys stop looking at me like that! Nao just take one of the damn cars ok? Sheesh… a guy tries to help…"

"Right, right, come on Nao you're gonna be late. Fujino come with us for a minute," Haruka said.

Shizuru followed the two out the door and Nao lead them to Tate's garage.

"Ok, so, which car am I taking?," Nao asked.

"That one," said Haruka pointing at a dark blue Bentley.

"Eww no, that's Tate's grown-up car," the redhead said and took a step away from it.

"Look you're picking up Shizuru's stalker, you have to arrive in something Shizuru-esque. The Bentley, right Fujino?"

"Actually… I quite like the look of that red one," said Shizuru pointing at a Mitsubishi.

Nao smirked.

"Now we're talking," she said and walked off to get the keys.

"What? That one doesn't scream class at all… it screams… Vrroooom!"

Shizuru and the returning Nao both had to laugh at Haruka's sound effects.

"Well then it's official. I'm taking the vrroom. I mean the GTO. Address of the hotel please?," Nao asked with her had held out.

Haruka handed her a piece of paper and Shizuru smiled at the girl.

"Learnt our lesson have we?"

Nao grinned back at her and nodded.

"Addresses are important. So I just go to the Hotel and wait in the car?"

Haruka narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"No. You go to her room, knock politely and pick the girl up. And be nice would you? If she doesn't trust you, we won't ever be able to pawn her off to Reito."

"Right, got it boss. Any last requests?"

Haruka nodded.

"Pick up some flowers on your way. Fujino, what kind of flowers does she like?"

Shizuru raised an eyebrow.

"White lilies, if I remember correctly," she answered.

Nao smiled. 'Hey, I like those too,' she thought.

"Great, I'll pick some up and tell her they're from Reitomeo. Wish me luck!," Nao said before getting in the car and setting off to the Hotel.

--

Haruka and Shizuru made their way back to Kuga mansion.

"Haruka," Shizuru began. "Why do I get the feeling something underhanded is going on here?"

The blonde nonchalantly brushed her off.

"Who knows, perhaps you just have a suspicious personality Miss Fujino."

Shizuru smiled and decided to let whatever Haruka was planning go, she and Natsuki had bigger fish to deal with after all.

"Perhaps, perhaps," she said.

--

Nao sat in the car saying 'white lilies' over and over in her head.

'White lilies, white lilies, white lilies, gotta remember white lilies, dammit, where'd I put the address… oh there it is… white lilies, white lilies… flower shop!'

Quickly parking the car in her usual (should only be tried in a controlled environment) haphazard manner, she walked into the shop and got a rather large bouquet of the simple yet delicate flowers.

"Ok flowers, check. Now, off to the Hotel!"

As soon as she reached the Hotel, she checked her piece of paper where Haruka had written down the 'stalker's' name and room number.

Handing the valet Tate's car keys she set off towards the Penthouse suite with flowers in hand.

--

In the penthouse… 

"I can't believe that Haruka," the green haired girl huffed. 'Calling just to tell me Shizuru wouldn't be picking me up,' she stopped her 'in-head' rant just to answer the knocking at the door…

'How dare she just try and pawn me off to some…' her train of thought derailed and screeched to a halt as soon as she saw the redhead at her door.

The girl in question offered her a smile and a deep bow.

"Good evening," Nao said politely. "My name is Nao Kuga, these flowers are…"

Nao stopped and found herself looking into the girl's light purple eyes that seemed to be fixated on her.

"… from me," she finished. 'Aww geez, I think I've gone and caught that lesbian thing that's been going around,' she thought.

The girl in front of her cleared her throat before bowing back.

"Tomoe Marguerite," she said simply. "Thank you for the flowers."

'Heeey… this isn't Shizuru,' Tomoe thought, distressed. 'Why am I giving her a second look? Hmph. It doesn't matter… Shizuru is much better looking that… dammit she's good looking too!'

"Yeah, no problem," Nao said, referring to the flowers. "Do you want to… y'know, put them in water or something… so they don't die?," Nervous Nao apparently couldn't be polite for very long and soon reverted to being casual..ly confused.

"Oh of course, would you like to come in Miss… Kuga was it?"

'Wait, don't invite her in Tomoe! This could be some Suzushiro planned out ruse! A ruse to tie me up and lock me in the closet so I won't ever be able to see beautiful Shizuru ever again!'

"Thank you, I'd like that."

Tomoe looked over at Nao. 'I wonder if she locks me in… will she stay with me? … (!) Hey! Stop pushing Shizuru out of my head! … Stupid thoughts.'

"You wouldn't happen to be the Kuga Shizuru is currently engaged to are you?," the girl with the green hair tried her best to ask this question in a nonchalant manner as she placed the flowers in a vase.

Nao scoffed.

"No. That would be my cousin, Natsuki."

"Well that's good." 'Wouldn't want Shizuru to be taking my place with you… wait… I mean… wouldn't want you taking my place with Shizuru! Yes. That's what I said... thought… said in a thought.'

Nao's eyebrows flicked up in surprise at the other girl's simple response. The redhead was lucky she didn't have access to the rest of Tomoe's thoughts. Her eyebrows may have flicked up so high they would have been able to visit space.

Tomoe, who was rather surprised at what had just left her mouth… and what was zooming around in her head… tried to mumble something else… the choice was a mistake.

"Good that… umm, you know Natsuki… she's your cousin, so she… is related to you… which is good. Umm the flowers are good now so we can go." Tomoe said as she shut her eyes tightly infuriated at her own mixed up thoughts.

She wordlessly followed Nao out of the room and walked behind the girl so Nao wouldn't see her facial expressions.

'What the heck is going on? I'm here for one reason and one reason only! To ensure that my beautiful Shizuru doesn't marry anyone who is beneath her! … Although it seems that the Kuga's certainly have something going for them in the looks department,' she eyed her view Nao up and down… 'Wait! Focus Tomoe! Focus!'

Suddenly Nao stopped walking and gulped in a sharp intake of breath as she felt something warm collide into her back.

"Sorry! Very sorry," the blushing Tomoe managed to get out as she kept her eyes to the floor.

"Umm, it's alright, it was my fault. Anyway, the thing is, I'm kind of lost so… maybe you should lead?"

"Right, umm the elevators are this way, unless you want to take the stairs… but that would be ridiculous because we're on the top floor and ok we're here so I should shut up and we should get on…"

'Oh my God, I've turned into an idiot! I'm a moron! I'm _still_ babbling in my own head! I'm…'

'She's kind of cute. In a … you know… crazy stalker-type kind of way.'

--

Back at Kuga mansion, everyone was ready to make their way out to the limousine. Haruka, the incredible forward thinker that she was, anticipated that they were going to be spending the entire day at the Kuga's and insisted that she, Yukino and Reito bring their clothes and change there.

Chie and Aio, less forward thinking and … busier… than they usually were throughout the day, went home earlier and returned about ten seconds before Haruka was about to proclaim them MIA and persuade the group to leave without them.

"You two took your time," the blonde huffed.

"Sorry Haruka," Chie said with a grin. "We were busy canoodling."

Aoi blushed and the speechless Haruka shooed them all into the waiting stretch limo with her flapping-arms, all except Shizuru and Natsuki of course who were expected to arrive in transportation of their own.

Natsuki looked longingly at her bike as she helped Shizuru get into their limo.

'Bye bike,' the mayo-pup thought in her head.

Shizuru, who seemed to know what the girl was thinking laughed and nuzzled Natsuki's neck.

"Don't worry puppy," she said to the pouting girl. "I promise you can ride the bike the next time we go out ok?"

Natsuki nodded and felt her cheeks instantly warm as Shizuru ran her hand over the howling wolf on her black dress.

"Do you like your present?," Shizuru asked, whispering in the other girl's ear.

Natsuki gulped and nodded.

"I thought it would suit you perfectly. Do you like the colour?"

Natsuki nodded again, closing her eyes at the feel of Shizuru's warm breath that was now caressing her neck.

"Do you like the wolf?," Shizuru tightened her grasp on Natsuki's thigh where the wolf was currently standing. Natsuki opened her eyes as she felt the warmth move from her neck and onto her lips.

Her green pools met Shizuru's crimson orbs and she closed the distance between their lips almost immediately, just waiting long enough to breathe out a statement of her own.

"I like it all… But I don't like anything more than you."

--

Nao and Tomoe, now found themselves stuck in traffic between the two hotels.

"Sorry about this, maybe I should have just opted to stay at the other hotel huh?"

Nao shrugged and offered the green haired girl a smile.

"Don't worry about it. Besides I kind of like sitting in traffic sometimes, gives me an excuse to do nothing without anyone yelling at me," she said with a laugh.

Tomoe grinned.

"I understand completely," she said. "Sometimes I pretend to meditate just so I can have it as an excuse to think about Shizuru."

Nao laughed… until the girl made no attempt to say she was joking. Then the laugh turned into something of a cough/choke hybrid.

"Umm, anyways, I find that how boring sitting in traffic ends up being is completely related to the company you keep. Right now, I can honestly say I'm not minding this at all," Nao said, while keeping both eyes directed in front of her and hoping the other girl wouldn't notice her blush.

Tomoe wouldn't notice even if they were looking at each other. She was too busy trying to hide the blush of her own.

'How can this girl be so unlike Shizuru… but be likable at the same time?'

Nao cleared her throat in the hopes that it might also help clear the blush-heavy air.

--

"So… I hear you're rather close with Shizuru," Nao started.

"Haruka told you I was her stalker," Tomoe stated with a knowing smirk.

"Uh… no she didn't?"

"It's alright, I know I can be a little overbearing sometimes…"

"I heard that last White Day…" Nao stopped whatever it was she was going to say at the sight of Tomoe's embarrassed look.

"Don't think I didn't regret that little display later on… I just couldn't help it. She's done so much for me these last few years and I just love her so much for that… for always being there for me. I just always wanted to be there for her… it made me feel sick to know that unworthy suitors would be trying their luck with her."

Nao nodded, noticing the parallels between Tomoe and Shizuru with herself and Natsuki… the parallels that didn't include the crazy stalker-ness Tomoe liked to throw into conversations.

"I understand," the redhead said. When the other girl remained silent, Nao thought she might as well get something off her chest…

"Miss Marguerite…"

"Just Tomoe, please."

"Tomoe, I'm just going to come out and ask you this alright? I hope you're not too offended by the question… but, did you come here to try and stop my cousin from getting married?"

Tomoe remained silent for a while, and mused on her answer for a long time.

"Yes," she finally said. "And before you open your mouth to tell me to get out of your car… I just meant that I would be ready to try and stop this engagement… if and only if it's apparent that your cousin is not worthy of Shizuru. You know… when I was younger, I actually thought I would be the one to marry her."

Nao nodded. 'Ok, ok, that last bit was a little creepy but ok,' she thought. 'Maybe I'll just disregard that bit of information.'

"Fair enough," Nao said aloud once she had pressed the 'disregard' button in her head.

"What?!"

Tomoe was obviously surprised by this answer.

Nao turned and smiled at her.

"You know, I was fully prepared to defend Natsuki against anything that may stop her from living a happy life with your Shizuru. But now that I've heard your terms, I have absolutely no doubt that my cousin is going to sweep you off your feet as soon as you see her, she's a very good person. Trust me, Natsuki Kuga, and Shizuru Fujino… were made for each other."

Tomoe couldn't help smiling at the proud tone Nao used when she spoke of her cousin.

"You have to say that because you're her cousin."

Nao grinned and shook her head.

"No way, if you really knew what kind of cousins we were, you'd be sure that I definitely do _not_ have to say that because she's my cousin," she said with a laugh. "Natsuki tries to kill me at least once a week…"

--

Nao cleared her throat at the sight of Tomoe's raised eyebrows.

"Umm… I mean, my cousin is a very gentle soul…"

"Sure, sure," Tomoe said and just barely refrained from poking her tongue out.

"Anyway just because I've known someone for a long time, or they're related to me, doesn't mean I'm obligated to claim they're a good person… I mean, we just met and I can tell that, that's exactly what you are."

Tomoe was about to release whatever jumbled words that she managed to think up in reply to Nao's honest statement, but was stopped by the growl of the engine and sudden movement of the car.

"Finally," Nao said as she turned onto the highway. "A minute longer sitting in that spot would guarantee Haruka would have had both our heads for being late."

--

The blonde in question was now pacing in front of the Hotel waiting for the car and limo to arrive.

She didn't know whether to be happy or to suspect some sort of conspiracy when she saw that both vehicles arriving at exactly the same time.

Nao and Tomoe got out of their car first with Haruka eyeing the green-haired girl that was smiling at her.

'Hmm, what's going on? She seems a lot less hostile than usual. Hmm, maybe she did one of those things… what are those things called? The things with twelve steps…'

Natsuki and Shizuru on the other hand, practically fell out of their limousine causing Haruka to thank their lucky stars that the businessmen and members of the press were already mingling in the lobby.

Unbeknownst to the couple, Tomoe watched smiling as she saw Natsuki visually check if Shizuru was looking fine and happy before checking over her own appearance. The green-haired girl then walked towards Shizuru and attached herself to the girl as Natsuki walked up to Nao and Haruka.

"Sorry we're late," Nao said as she grinned at her cousin who was sporting that 'disheveled look'. "_We_ were in traffic."

Natsuki sent a smile over to the huffing blonde.

"So were we?," she offered.

"Just get inside Kuga," she said while watching the Tomoe/Shizuru interaction out of the corner of her eye.

Tomoe was still attached to Shizuru and the older girl was giving her a pat on the head, but much to Haruka's surprise, Tomoe actually let go of her own accord just a minute after her attachment. Then she walked towards Nao and let the redhead lead her into the hotel.

"Well well, colour me impressed. If I didn't just witness that with my own eyes, I would have assumed Tomoe would have never let go… and that we'd have to procure some sort of chainsaw like tool to get the girl off…"

"Haruka who are you talking to?," asked Shizuru who had just materialized at Haruka's elbow.

"Nobody, now hurry up! Meet and greet time."

--

In the lobby, Natsuki was scanning the room looking for her friends and brother. Nao and Tomoe caught up to her and the redhead opted to make introductions.

"Natsuki," she said to the distracted girl. "I'd like to introduce you to Tomoe Marguerite, a relative of Shizuru's."

Natsuki gave the girl her winning smile and wondered why this Tomoe and her cousin were standing so close together.

"Tomoe, this is my cousin Natsuki Kuga."

Tomoe bowed and smiled back at Natsuki while laughing inwardly. 'Wow, now I really really can't say anything bad about the Kuga's when it comes to the looks department, this girl has 'gorgeous' just seeping out of her…'

Nao eyed Natsuki suspiciously and was rather relieved to have Shizuru sweep in and take her fiancées arm.

'Damn Natsuki and her damn hot wolf dress.'

Tomoe waited for Nao to stop her inner cousin cursing before she offered her arm to the girl again.

--

Haruka was now wandering around the room with Yukino, while keeping an eye on Tomoe.

'Ok, no attempts to corner Shizuru as of yet, maybe she'll make her move later on… I'm onto you Marguerite! Oh so very on to you.'

Yukino kept on shooting Haruka sideways looks. The girl sighed.

'I really hope you're not planning anything dangerous right now Haruka,' Yukino thought.

Reito was watching closeby, preparing himself to offer his gentlemanly services to Tomoe. All he could really remember about the girl was the fact that she used to roar a lot when she deemed that he was standing too close to Shizuru.

"You can relax now Reito," said Haruka who had just come up behind him with Yukino on her arm. "That redhead definitely has some sort of X-factor going for her." … 'Either that or Tomoe has grown very sneaky indeed.'

Haruka's eyes narrowed and Yukino gave Reito her 'don't mind Haruka' look.

The young man sighed and let out the breath that he definitely knew he had been holding. Shooting his best smile at the two ladies in front of him, he asked: "So, where should I send the thank you gift?"

"Don't look so relieved Reito! Remember, we've got to keep these businessmen occupied and help that Kuga win them over."

"Right!," said a happy Reito before setting out to do his duty.

"He seems like he's in a good mood," Yukino observed.

"Of course," Haruka quickly agreed. "He was always afraid of that ex-stalker. I think she once threatened to hit him on the head with a baby rattle if he ever stood too close to Shizuru. Something like that anyway… he didn't want to talk about it."

"Ex? … Haruka, what did you do?," asked Yukino who chose to bleep out all the parts of Haruka's explanation that she found overly distressing.

"Yukino… we're here to help the bubuzuke woman remember? Now come on, to our first businessman we go."

Tomoe and Nao were now walking around the room with the green haired girl consciously checking up on Shizuru's location every once in a while.

Nao, who really was a little weirded out by this, consoled herself with the fact that Tomoe was indeed with her and not … physically… following Shizuru… for now.

'This could work,' thought the redhead. 'Shizuru did manage to teach Natsuki how to play nice sometimes… All I need to concentrate on is making Tomoe here a little less stalker-ish.'

--

Chie and Aoi were looking as bored as anything as they listened to their particular business associate rant and rave about his grandkids. Apparently Natsuki didn't have to win him over at all, as long as there was a wedding, this sentimental man was happy.

Tate and Mai's assigned associate unfortunately, wasn't as easy to handle. Apparently he was hoping that his son Nagi would be the one chosen by the Fujino's to their heir. Tate cringed as soon as he heard this.

He knew Nagi and detested the shrimpy little weasel he remembered from old High School days. This of course lead the eldest Kuga sibling to do his best to convince this man that his sister was a much better option to marry Shizuru.

To do this of course, Tate simply told the man that Nagi was better suited to build his own incredible corporation rather than marrying into the Fujino's. He even said that Natsuki, being a 'lesser' business mind would be a lot better suited to Shizuru, that way future competition for Nagi would be easier to manage.

Mai watched smiling as Tate lied through his teeth. 'I really hope Shizuru and Natsuki never, ever get wind of all that stuff you just said,' she thought.

--

Haruka, approached hers and Yukino's assigned associate with her usual military precision.

She was armed with her innate knowledge of how much the man loved organisation and his personal hobby of being a military enthusiast. Adding to this, she also had a list of Natsuki's virtues and attributes and a full page of reasons on why she thought the Kuga/Fujino union would benefit all business associates.

As the icing on the cake, she also had the draft plan of the security measures she planned on talking Shizuru into taking on the actual wedding day.

One very impressed associate later, and Natsuki and Shizuru were one step closer to getting married.

--

Reito's assigned business associate, happened to be the father of his University senpai. A few bows and dropped names later and another important man was sufficiently warmed up to the idea of a Kuga co-leading his business associates corporation.

Reito walked off grinning. 'I do all of my best work when I'm in a good mood,' he thought to himself. 'I wonder if I'll be a groomsman at the wedding… hmm, I hope so… I've always wanted to walk down the aisle at a royal wedding'…

He then looked over at Haruka who seemed to be scoping out the room and planning the wedding reception in her head… 'With our little group in charge, I can't see how it's going to be any less than regal.'

--

Last but not least, Shizuru and Natsuki's faced their businessman. Unfortunately for the young couple, he just happened to be the one most opposed to their wedding.

Apparently the backward thinking man would much rather prefer that Shizuru married his brother, who was rumored to be spineless and with a complete lack of business prowess. Unlike the man that Tate single-handedly manipulated, this man was opposed to the wedding not because he wanted to further his brother's career and opportunities but only due to the fact that he was disgusted with the fact that the Kuga's had put forward a female candidate.

The whole time they were in front of him, the man only addressed Shizuru and only ever in a condescending manner. Natsuki kept her right hand balled into a fist as her fiancée tried her hardest to calm the girl beside her.

Shizuru even went so far as to stand a little in between Natsuki and the man just to make sure no punches were thrown.

--

'Just give me a reason,' Natsuki thought as she bore eyes into him. 'Just one legitimate reason and I swear I'll make you regret ever being born.'

The man who was only in his early thirties and had just succeeded his father as President of their family corporation now stood smirking and looking down upon Shizuru and had just succeeded in making Natsuki's blood boil.

Nao who was an expert at reading, though mostly ignoring, Natsuki's body language quickly placed herself beside Shizuru and in between the man and her cousin. She knew something bad was happening and that the volatile Natsuki was incensed beyond belief.

Tomoe, who was with her, of course followed the redhead, also fully intent on protecting Shizuru if she needed to.

"What's this? More little girls?," the man asked as he leered over the new comers. "Can't the Kuga's or the Fujino's even present proper heirs? My God where have all the men gone?"

He shook his dead in a disappointed fashion.

"Really now, I know Fujino had kept his heir away from the public view, I didn't know that _she_ would be so weak looking." He leered down at Shizuru and laughed in her face. "If I was your father, I'd be ashamed of you too…"

--

**!!SMACK!!SMACK!!SMACK!!**

**--**

"Nao!," Natsuki screamed. "I can't believe you hit him!"

"I can't believe you didn't!," the angry redhead retorted.

"I was going to but you stole my chance you moron!"

"I'm sorry! I was just closest ok?! Look you can hit him now if you want… "

The seething Natsuki remembered the man was still within her reach and picked him up off the floor just so she could rip into him herself.

It took both Reito and Tate who had rushed over to just keep her from striking.

Nao, who was too enraged to have any common sense left about her, angrily repeated to the young men what had been said, resulting in them letting go of Natsuki and trying to hit the man on the floor themselves.

"Enough!," screamed Shizuru. Locking eyes with Natsuki, she softened her composure and pulled the girl who had tears of frustration running down her face, to her chest.

Her friends backed away from the man still lying down on the ground. She shot each of them a small smile and sent thankful looks to Haruka, Yukino, Chie and Aoi who had taken to shooing the crowd away from the scene and into the dining room.

"Enough," she said again, softly this time. Looking down at the man who had a bleeding nose and a quickly blackening cheekbone/eye area she started to speak slowly, enunciating each of her words to ensure none were missed.

"Listen to me," she said to him, wearing her eyes so they were as cold as steel and sending a very disconcerting smile his way.

"This night was very important for several reasons, I held my father's business associates in very high regard because that is what he taught me. Always respect your elders he said, respect your peers. I learnt this from a very young age. I'm not sure how old you are but it seems to me, that during your many years, you have failed to learn this lesson. Tonight was supposed to be a happy occasion during which I would be able to announce my engagement to the one person I really want to marry."

Natsuki wiped her angry tears away and stood next to Shizuru, proudly holding her hand.

"I don't care that you insulted me, your words take nothing away from who I am," Shizuru continued.

"Your worst mistake is to cause my Natsuki distress, to cause our family… and I do not use that term loosely but, each person standing in front of you now I consider my blood. Tonight, you dared to cause each of them distress. For this I swear to punish you, from this day you can consider yourself and your corporation written off from anything concerning our's and I swear to you, on this night, beginning this minute I will do everything I can to see ensure you fall. Now, I _command_ you to leave my sight. I'm sure it is obvious to you how many people want to cause you pain right at this moment."

Tate and Reito stepped forward, and both young men, who were usually nothing less than chivalrous gentlemen, were intent on picking up the man and physically throwing him out. They were stopped by one of Natsuki's hands on each of their arms.

"Don't ever forget my fiancée's words to you, and I'd suggest apologising to each and every one of your family members, your name means nothing now."

Natsuki held onto Shizuru's hand and the two lead their friends and family into the dining room.

Mr. Kuga and Mr. Fujino who arrived a couple of minutes after the beginning of Shizuru's speech stood flabbergasted.

Shizuru's father turned to the man beside him.

"Is it just me or is it that everytime we're with our daughters they push us closer and closer into a happy retirement?"

Mr. Kuga smiled.

"It's not you."

--

_In the dining room._

Shizuru and Natsuki were immediately greeted by a concerned looking Haruka.

"Look, I'm not sure what happened, but if you need someone killed…"

Natsuki smiled at the girl.

"It's alright now Haruka," she said, her eyes conveying her thanks to the blonde.

"Well… just keep my offer in mind. Anyway, while you were out there I kept the four other associates busy by forcing their vote."

"I don't care about any vote anymore," Shizuru said.

"I know it doesn't matter now but…"

"Haruka, I really don't care," Shizuru said. "I'm going to marry this wolfy puppy regardless of what the vote says."

"Ok then, I suppose I won't tell you that it was a unanimous decision to marry you off to this Kuga as soon as possible…"

"That's right because I don't… wait… unanimous? Even after they saw how we reacted to that man outside?"

"Especially because they saw the way you reacted to that jerk. Apparently, nothing says commitment or 'cemented relationship' better than a brawl to defend your fiancee's honour, at your engagement announcement," Haruka stated with a smile before grabbing the couple and pulling them into a fierce hug.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you on your official engagement!"

Yukino beside her started bouncing up and down while clapping her hands.

Soon after, the entire room had broken out into roaring applause and Shizuru and Natsuki were ushered onto the stage for official photographs with their proud fathers.

--

A few hours later… 

After all the guests had been sufficiently entertained and let out into the warm night with full bellies and with the notion of real love re-stated into their subconscious, Shizuru and Natsuki were able to let their hair down.

Their fathers had gone off once again to have a celebratory drink together for the success of the night… after the initial glitch of course, and the engaged couple decided this would be a good idea for them too.

Their particular generation of the Kuga/Fujino family sat at one of the circular tables.

Natsuki and Shizuru sat together of course, followed by Reito, Tate and Mai, Haruka and Yukino, Nao and Tomoe, and Chie and Aoi.

Tomoe was holding onto Nao's bruised hand as the redhead retold the story of 'the stupid moron who dared to insult my cousin in law'.

Reito and Tate were going around the circle filling everyone's glasses with champagne as Yukino tried to talk Haruka out of sending out an 'inconspicuous' attack on the ex-business associate. The blonde was busy detailing her plans on how best to wipe out the man's entire family in one swift blow.

Haruka was never one to hold grudges… the girl just got even.

--

Chie and Aoi were spending their quiet time working on something a lot less violent. The aspiring reporters were doodling on the napkins what they thought they would look best on Natsuki and Shizuru's bridesmaids.

--

The main couple in question looked out at the others sitting at the table before smiling at each other.

"Do you think today went alright?," asked Natsuki as she held the other girl close.

"As long as I get to go home with you, I'd think anything would have gone alright," replied Shizuru as she fingered the ring on her finger and detached herself from Natsuki who let out the whimper she had reserved for such an occurrence.

Reito and Tate had finished their refilling and Shizuru cleared her throat.

"Since this is an equal partnership," she began. "I really don't think it's fair that only one person gets to propose…"

Nao let out some hoots and woohoos and Chie pulled out her camera. Tomoe laughed at Shizuru's newly aquired romanticism. 'Must be a Kuga thing,' she thought as she looked over at the faces of Natsuki, Nao and Tate.

--

Shizuru held out a hand to Reito and the grinning young man took out a velvet box from his jacket pocket and placed it in the middle of her palm.

"Hmm, anyone else getting a feeling of deja-vu?," Natsuki joked as she tried to keep her now happy tears back.

Shizuru playfully hit her on the arm before getting down on one knee.

'Awwws' echoing from everyone in the room now replaced Nao's hoots.

"This is life at it's best," breathed Chie as she watched the goings-on in her camera screen.

--

Shizuru opened the velvet box and showed Natsuki a ring that looked exactly like the one on her finger.

"I got an exact replica made," Shizuru said as she answered the silent question. "Now it will be obvious to everyone that you belong with me."

Natsuki felt the wetness roll down her cheek and smiled as she did the only thing she could do. She held out her hand to Shizuru and felt the girl slip the matching engagement ring on her finger.

Cough… cough cough "Kiss her! Kiss her you fool!" .. Cough… cough.

The group laughed. Apparently the fathers were still in the building and had somehow sensed that something un-missable was taking place and found their way back into the room.

Natsuki, never one to disappoint, pulled Shizuru to her feet before wrapping an arm around the girl's waist and tipping her backwards, kissing her like the princess she knew her fiancée was.

Then ignoring the numerous hoots coming from her now extended family, Natsuki inspected her new ring… on the back of the band, opposite the diamond, she noticed that Shizuru had gotten something engraved on it.

The elegant letters read simply: 'My Natsuki, I adore you.'

--

As the girls leaned in for another deep kiss, Tate turned to the group and asked…

"So… I get to be the best man right?"

Haruka pulled out a large… very large… book from under the table and placed it in front of herself and Yukino. The loud 'thud' the action released ensured she had the attention of everyone except Shizuru and Natsuki.

The group shot her raised eyebrows.

"What?," she asked. "Wedding plans! Duh!"

--

AN: Wow… you made it this far? I'm impressed! Hehe, long update I know… I hope you enjoyed it! I shall sit and await your generous reviews. Thanks for sticking with me! Hehe, anyone else hear wedding bells coming up? XD Yaaay Shiznat wedding!!

Oh and please please please let me know which lines you enjoyed in the fic so far. The ones I have up on my profile at the moment are from: _kikyo4ever__kniichan__gracie320__shanejayell__Rorento-san__TwinBladeWarrior__Shit hit the fan__hii dollface__lostinafeeling__The Graceful Asassin__shezaei-neko__, apricotjam, riyoko, Karen and your No 1 fan._

Thanks very much you guys! – Catch you next chapter!!

And p.s: If you want to see a pic of the exact car Nao and Tomoe came in, let me know hehe… I have it parked in my driveway XD Oh yes, yes I do.

_--_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters used. All are licensed to their respective owners. I am not making any money through authorship of this fic.   
-- Chapter Nine 

--

A few hours… and many, many bottles of champagne later, it seemed that the entire group in the hotel ballroom had sufficiently let their hair down.

Natsuki and Shizuru looked around at their friends and family and found the whole situation… less than ideal.

The two held each other quietly and continued to let their eyes wander around the room at what should have been the promising sight of the most well-bred young adults in their country.

What they saw instead, was something no one could have been expecting.

Haruka had her head on the table and was seemingly trying to cover it's entire surface with drool. Even Yukino, who rarely had a drink, although this was perhaps the fact that lead to her downfall that night, was resting her head on her arms next to Haruka. Both had at least a bottle of champagne resting in their stomachs… well more accurately in this case, a bottle of champagne was the actual fluid that was causing their brains to float.

'I really hope these people are just sleeping… and not in some sort of a deep coma,' Natsuki thought.

At the beginning of the party, the Kikukawa-Suzushiro's were sitting in between two other couples, one being Mai and Tate and the other Nao and Tomoe.

The two girls were still there, with Tomoe somehow managing to position herself on the lap of a certain redhead who was leaning back on her chair. Nao had her arms around the girl's waist and Tomoe's arms were wrapped around Nao's neck.

Generally this would have been nothing less than an acceptable sight that might have even managed to procure an 'aww' or two even from Natsuki herself.

This would have certainly been the case if it wasn't for a few other details. One being that, Nao's neck was decorated with two, rather large red marks which in the morning, she would claim to be 'bruises' and two, the very same redhead's hands were comfortably positioned inside the back pockets of Tomoe's jeans.

… the back pockets of Tomoe's well-fitting, as in very tight, jeans…

'If you're gonna put your hands in her jeans Nao, at least ask her to take them off first,' Natsuki had thought. And then she wished she hadn't.

It seems that the mayo-pup wasn't immune to the effects of alcohol either.

--

As for the other couple… Sometime during her second bottle of champagne, Mai had used her innate superpower of finding oddly situated karaoke machines at the most inopportune moments. Tate, who was not easily drunk followed his girlfriend over in the hopes of trying to get her to refrain from turning the volume up past the sound barrier.

Unfortunately for the eldest Kuga sibling, Mai seemed to have found herself an equally enthusiastic, not to mention equally drunk karaoke partner… in one Mr. Reito Kanzaki.

The two decided that it would be much more fun to sing karaoke in the English language. As soon as the machine was turned on, they set about blasting out renditions of the staples of English karaoke, 'I will survive' and of course 'R-E-S-P-E-C-T'.

Their reasons for this included 'trying out something new', and 'seeing how good we are at singing in another language'.

For Tate, their true reasoning was obvious. They wanted to torture their friends in the most painful way possible without engaging in the use of nuclear explosives.

--

Moving their gazes onto Chie and Aoi, Natsuki and Shizuru found out that carrying pens and paper with you at all times was not always such a good idea, even if you were an aspiring reporter. For Chie and Aoi it was not so much the paper that caused the new couple their issues, but the pens.

Really, there was no other way to explain away the black markings on their faces.

Shizuru surveyed this scene with light amusement written over her features.

'Well, it certainly looks like drinking really does lower people's inhibitions… in any case it surely ensures that general conscience and common sense are dutifully ignored.'

In Chie's case, this was certainly true as earlier on that night, the handsome young woman revealed to her new girl friend that she was rather fond of cat-girls. A second after that… she set about drawing whiskers on Aoi's face and pinning some of her hair so they looked like make-shift cat's ears.

--

It was while surveying the two young reporters that Natsuki had the best idea she's ever had, apart from choosing to propose to her gorgeous Miss Fujino.

Taking Shizuru's hand she slowly walked over to the sleeping Chie and visually checked the girl over until she found what she wanted… her target of course being the ever-incriminating cell phone camera.

Natsuki, being the rebel that she was, did not even think about deleting the footage of her and Shizuru. Oh no, Miss mayo-pup had something a lot more sinister in mind.

While she was lifting the cellphone out of Chie's jacket pocket, Shizuru borrowed a pen and some paper from the inked-covered, sleeping couple.

Natsuki looked over to what her fiancée was doing and was greeted with laughing eyes and a whispered 'Consider this your first engagement present'.

On the first piece of paper, Shizuru had written 'I messed with Natsuki Kuga and Shizuru Fujino… and I lost.'

Placing this on the table in between Chie and Aoi Natsuki turned on the camera and filmed away. Tate who had given up on the two bonding over how horrible they were at English language karaoke, came over to see what his sister and her fiancée were up to.

Letting out a laugh as soon as he saw what they were doing, Tate cleared his throat and started to speak in his best 'Discovery Channel' voice, providing an excellent commentary to go along with the aspiring director's streaming video.

"Here lie two members of the species of 'Cat-girl', very rarely seen outside the pages of comics and outside of tv and computer screens, to see two individuals during one's engagement announcement can be regarded as being a very good omen. Excellent luck indeed."

Shizuru laughed at her almost-brother-in-law's antics and Natsuki moved the camera along to focus on Nao and Tomoe.

"Moving on to this human couple, we can see that the two have previously engaged in the dance of pre-mating which can be otherwise known as drunken foreplay. The partner that has agreeably given up their control to the other, wears the marks you see on the neck of the one with the bright red hair. Allowing another to mark you is often seen as a very submissive and accepting move."

Shizuru wrote on another piece of paper and this time, placed it between Nao and Tomoe.

'Here lies the one who used to be another 'lone wolf Kuga clan', she is proof that once a member of the Fujino line, even an indirect member, decides on a mate… she cannot be refused.'

With that, the slightly giddy Shizuru took the cellphone camera, handed it to Tate and without any other warning, placed her lips upon Nastuki's bear neck and proceeded to deposit two even bigger… ahem… 'bruises' on it than the one's Nao's neck was currently sporting.

"Ah! Hey, Shizuru… what the heck… ok ok… feels kinda nice… lick to the left… grr… wait no stop it!"

The two didn't know it… but instead of moving onto the Kikukawa-Suzushiro's, the camera was now facing once again, in their direction.

--

Once rays of morning sunshine broke through the windows, the group slowly took turns in waking from their stupor.

Haruka found that her face was attached to the table cloth due to all the expelled drool and Yukino was trying to help her wipe most of it off with a damp paper towel.

Mai and Reito who had both fallen asleep next to their Karaoke machine woke to the unfortunate sounds of their own drunken singing… as luck would have it they did not negate to press the 'record' button before choosing their songs.

--

Natsuki and Nao, upon waking up both pointed and laughed at each other. When they realised what the other person was laughing at, both ran to the nearest bathroom to see themselves in the mirror.

Miss Fujino and Miss Marguerite smiled smugly at each other and as they set about preparing a simple breakfast with fruits and pastries they had taken from the hotel breakfast room.

It seemed that, perhaps as to be expected, only Shizuru and Tomoe woke up from the night completely unscathed. The two young women looked incredibly refreshed as if they had just woken from a very relaxing night's sleep. As miraculous as it sounds… even their clothes weren't wrinkled in the least.

On the other end of the spectrum, the one who seemed to have unexpectedly suffered the most from the night before, was Tate.

A minute after his deciding to film his sister in the throes of hick… ahem… 'bruise' induced passion, Natsuki had noticed his light snickering and had tackled him with full force.

His landing was a little lacking in finesse but he did not receive too much bodily harm… his face broke his fall.

As for the cell-phone camera… it flew out of Tate's hand and somehow landed back in Chie's jacket pocket. Did this have anything to do with the rumored 'secret powers of being a cat-girl'? Perhaps, perhaps.

--

In the bathroom… 

"Did you see how smug they looked?," asked Nao as she surveyed her neck.

"Nao just… shh. My head hurts and I look like a vampire attacked me."

The redhead looked over at her cousin.

"Wow Natsuki, you really do… your girl's got some excellent techniques…"

Nao was silenced by Natsuki's palm making contact with the back of her head.

"Oww! Ok, ok geez… just oww!"

Natsuki sighed.

"Sorry… wasn't meant to be that hard."

Nao smirked.

Unfortunately no members of 'Nao-watch' or 'The Nao Kuga safety foundation' were there to save her. Tate and Mai were still suffering from the effects of excess champagne consumption, and the redhead's stupidity was running on extreme high.

"Not meant to be that hard huh?," she began. "Was that what Shizuru said to you after she gave you those?"

Natsuki's jaw dropped and she stared at her cousin in disbelief.

"Nao!! My God! How suicidal can one person be?!"

--

Back in the ballroom… Haruka had just stood up so suddenly, bits of muffin came cascading down the girl's shirt. 

"Hey! Did anyone else just hear that scream?," the blonde asked.

The still slightly groggy couple of Tate and Mai looked at each other and ran through the doors immediately as soon as their minds registered what was happening.

"Geez!," Mai huffed as they ran… for Nao's life. "Why the hell do we keep making the mistake of leaving them alone together?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!," Tate said repeatedly as he tried not to trip… they were going at some insane speed for two 'just woken up, hung-over people'.

Bursting through the bathroom doors, they found Nao on the floor with Natsuki standing over her cousin while holding onto to the redhead's jacket collar.

Mai and Tate surveyed the situation. What they saw was more than slightly disconcerting, because apart from the obvious, they could also see that Nao had somehow learned the 'skill' of being able to smirk and choke at the same time.

Breaking out of their reverie… Tate and Mai did the only thing they could do, they grabbed Nao's ankles and tried to pull the girl through between Natsuki's legs.

They could of course, just have tackled Natsuki in the hopes that she would have let go, but in light of the current situation, they deemed that, the most dangerous option. So they continued to pull and until Natsuki's grasp was loosened and they managed to run out the bathroom door with a sniggering redhead in tow.

--

When they reached the ballroom they practically threw the redhead at Tomoe.

"Look you!," said Mai to the green-haired girl. "We don't know each other very well but really! Could you please, please watch your girlfriend more carefully?! My heart just isn't strong enough to deal with these early morning attacks!"

Tomoe looked over at Nao, who had just been deposited at her feet, smirking at her. 'Girlfriend? Mine?,' she thought.

Looking over at Shizuru, she saw that the girl was smiling at her… even Haruka and Yukino was looking at her expectantly.

Just then, a still-fuming Natsuki just walked through the doors and was making quick work of the steps in between her and Nao.

The girl looked over at Tate and Mai who quickly pointed at Tomoe as if to say 'don't kill us, we passed the torch! Kill them!'

The group then turned to look at Shizuru who apparently, wasn't planning on stopping the massacre either, the girl just looked over at the scene with some light amusement.

When Natsuki was just one arm's reach away from the vulnerable Nao, who was more of an idiot this morning than usual, Tomoe quickly grabbed the girl, helped her up and pulled her to her chest.

Natsuki's eyes narrowed at the sight before heaving a long-held sigh and letting out a small laugh.

"Congratulations Tomoe, if this is the way you want to play then ok. It seems you have just inherited the bane of the Kuga family. Good luck with that and very sorry we couldn't provide you with a leash and collar… you have to buy your own," she said before turning to wander over to the pastries… and mayo which of course her fiancée had not forgotten to include in the selection.

The group giggled slightly at Natsuki's little joke, glad that another killing was avoided… and then… Nao opened her mouth.

"Hey that's funny Natsuki! That's just what I was gonna tell Shizuru… except I meant leash and collar for the bedroom! You are her little wolfy now aren't you? Raawwr, Natsuki you dog you!!"

Natsuki immediately turned on her heel… luckily for all involved, this time Shizuru, who was willing to stop the imminent attack, pulled Natsuki into a fierce hug and shoved a mayo covered croissant in her mouth.

Everyone else except Haruka tackled Nao in the hopes of protecting the girl that was just shooting 'stupid' out of her mouth at an alarming rate.

The blonde stood and looked at the group with her hands placed on her hips.

"What are you people doing? If Nao wants to die today… there's really nothing more we can do for her. In fact if it would be easier, I'll just do it right now…"

"Haruka! No! Put the butter knife down!," the group screamed at her in unison.

--

Five minutes later… 

"God!," the blonde huffed. "You try to avoid all these Nao-centric disasters and this is the thanks you get…"

Yukino and Shizuru had decided to strategically plan their seating arrangements, which meant that they, along with Haruka and Natsuki would be sitting far away from Nao and Tomoe.

Also, as an extra safety precaution, throughout that morning, Tomoe was instructed to keep Nao's mouth occupied at all times… with food… and other ''bruise'' rendering tools…

--

After breakfast, the group decided to part ways and make their way to their own homes.

Haruka, Yukino and Reito took a limousine together and Tate, Mai, Aoi and Chie went in one previously arranged by Mr. Kuga.

Natsuki and Shizuru decided to stay at the Hotel for the day, just relaxing… after all they had a wedding to plan.

--

Nao was sent to Tomoe's hotel room for the day. It was just safer that way.

--

Natsuki and Shizuru entered their hotel room on the top floor and flopped down on the bed together, each happy to be able to have a moment of peace and quiet. They had quite a night after all…

The mayo-pup closed her eyes and crawled under the covers. Accidentally smacking her head into Shizuru's on the way there, she decided her chosen order of events was inverted. Opening an eye she whispered a soft 'I'm sorry kyoto-ben,' to the girl beside her. Before continuing on with her mission.

Shizuru joined her under the covers and placed their foreheads together before closing her eyes and nuzzling into Natsuki's neck.

Natsuki let out an involuntary 'mmm' and Shizuru smiled.

Wrapping her arms around tightly around her Natsuki, Shizuru ran her tongue up the girl's throat, tracing the marks she left the night before, she continued her lazy attack.

Natsuki ran her hands up the other girl's shirt and stroked her bare back gently.

'Mmm, such soft skin…Hey, wait… she changed, when did she change?,' Natsuki thought. 'Howcome I'm still in this dress?'

"I'm not stopping you from taking it off," Shizuru said with the laughter back in her eyes.

Since she hadn't done so in a while, Natsuki saw that moment as the perfect opportunity to try out her new and improved tomato impression. Now redder and longer lasting that all tomato impressions that have come before!

'Uh… I seem to have said that aloud,' the tomato thought.

"Yes you did," Shizuru said, with her laughter now reflected in her voice.

'What the hell is this I've lost control of my thought/speak functions!'

… Silence from Shizuru…

'Hey… I said something in my head. Success! Or is she silent now because… ahh… her tongue's back on my neck, my throat, on my ear… _in_ my ear! … Should I tell her to stop? Keep going? Tell her… tell her I…'

Natsuki's words caught in her throat and it took some gentle massaging from Shizuru's lips and tongue for them to be able to be loosened enough to escape her mouth.

Unfortunately for Natsuki, by the time that happened, the words had joined themselves together and resulted in the one sound that she did not intend, to escape her mouth.

"Nyaaw…"

"Natsuki, I thought you were supposed to by my wolfy puppy and here you are making the same sounds a cat would," Shizuru said with a laugh.

'Hey, I'm not a cat don't call me a cat!,' she thought and set about saying exactly that to Shizuru.

"Nyyaaaaww…"

'Dammit! Stupid mouth! What the hell is this Nyaaaw thing that keeps coming out!'

"Aww, you're just too cute Natsuki!"

"Hmph. Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

'This is stupid! Look at her all smirking down at me… my face and my neck is all wet and she's all gorgeous looking with the shining hair and how does she manage to get her face framed by the light like that and dammit! And always with that infernal smirking… I'll show her!'

Natsuki, having now decided that Shizuru must be shown and shown well, although it hasn't been decided whether Natsuki did or did not know what she was planning on showing, proceeded to switch their positions and pin Shizuru underneath her.

Holding both of the girl's hands… and effectively keeping them at Shizuru's sides she then went about staging an attack of her own as if it was absolutely necessary to visit every inch of exposed skin on Shizuru's neck.

As Natsuki continued on with her soft licks, Shizuru's playful smirks had turned into a smile of sweet pleasure, her teasing voice evolving into periodical soft moans… which for Natsuki was teasing voice a hundred fold.

Looking down at her fiancée and realising how strongly she felt for the girl, Natsuki bore the look of someone who had just had the wind knocked out of them.

She saw Shizuru with the sweet smile, with the delicately shut eyes. She saw someone that obviously trusted her with entire being, it didn't matter how long they had known each other, time could be disregarded… as could their names.

They were no longer marrying for standing, for family honour, not to please a father, or to help a brother… they were going to get married now for one reason and one reason only.

Natsuki leaned her face down closer to Shizuru's, the latter moved her's up slowly, expecting her lips to be claimed by her fiancée. Instead Natsuki placed her mouth next to Shizuru's ear and whispered softly.

Her words fluttered by both wholeheartedly expected by the both of them, yet it was a moment that neither could be prepared for.

"_Shizuru… I love you."_

--

Then the words were said. Offered and received as if the exchange was the most beautifully simple thing in existence.

--

Shizuru's eyes opened. Her crimson orbs looked to be shining… happy tears tended to have that effect, it seemed.

Natsuki smiled down at her as her green pools reflected the same emotion.

Shizuru took Natsuki's face in her hands and brushed some stray hair away.

"I love you too," she confirmed.

Natsuki smiled and pressed her cheek harder against the girl's palm before settling down on top of Shizuru who started stroking her hair.

"… But don't forget who said it first ok?," Shizuru added.

Natsuki's eyes fluttered open.

"… I did," she said with conviction.

The teasing smile was back on Shizuru's features.

"I think Natsuki is mistaken," she said with soft insistence.

"I think Shizuru is just plain wrong," Natsuki replied with pure defiance.

Shizuru feigned offence and let loose her pout.

"No way Shizuru, it's pretty obvious I said it first, on the grounds that it was only a minute ago. Now stop pouting… it's cheating."

"My Natsuki is a meanie! And a minute ago isn't good enough… I said it last night. On your ring."

Natsuki looked down at the ring on her finger and smiled.

"Shizuru, you had 'I adore you' engraved on the ring… what I said was…"

"I love you," said the older girl as she interrupted. "See there! I said it first again!"

"Wait that didn't count! You just repeated it… the first-say is already taken!"

"I can't believe Natsuki is spoiling our moment…"

"And I can't believe you're arguing with me about who said I love you first! I just said it. See? I love you, I love you, I love you. There I win."

Shizuru smiled up at her now-pouting fiancée.

"No I win."

"Grr…"

Shizuru giggled before letting out a play-growl of her own.

"Let me explain… I just wanted Natsuki to tell me again that she loves me… and she did so…"

"You win. Shh now. Sleep time," the sleepy pup replied, now happy to concede the point.

"But it's morning…we should be planning our…"

"Sleep time…"

"But…"

Natsuki faked some snores to get her point across, earning her a playful hit on the arm.

"Alright then, sleep time it is… I'm not one that can resist a cuddle with Natsuki anyway," Shizuru said. "Besides, we are friends with Haruka… I'm sure she's busy planning the whole wedding already."

Natsuki's eyes flashed open and the girl sat up and immediately went in search of a pen and paper.

"Ok, so… wedding plans right?," she said with a yawn.

"Natsuki! You're not insulting Haruka are you?" asked Shizuru with an amused raised eyebrow.

Natsuki offered her a sheepish smile.

"I trust Haruka, I do. I'd trust her with a multi-billion yen military operation… even if the multi-billion yen was my own. But a wedding… our wedding… let's just say I'm only willing to leave the security aspect up to Haruka."

"Well, I'm happy to hear that Natsuki," Shizuru replied before pulling out a notebook from under the bed.

"She gave this to me before they left. It outlines the exact security measures she wants us to take."

Natsuki cringed. It was a large, thick notebook.

"Does it say anything about the military? Anything about tanks?"

"Does Natsuki want to read it?"

"Not if it has drawings of tanks."

…

"Then Natsuki doesn't want to read it…"

--

Kuga mansion… 

Tate, Mai, Chie and Aoi arrived about an hour earlier and were now lying around Natsuki's empty room.

The girls were laughing about the latest Nao vs Natsuki episode with Mai detailing how she really thought Natsuki was going to finish off the redhead this time around… that is of course until all three heard Tate sniffling in the corner.

Chie and Aoi gave each other questioning looks as Mai went over and put an arm around him.

"Tate? What's wrong?"

sniff, sniff.

"Natsuki… she's going to leave home soon! She's getting married! God, she's gone and grown up so quickly!"

"He's such a … delicate guy…," Aoi mused aloud.

Chie merely nodded and pulled out her cell phone camera to film Tate's moment of emotion.

"Hey! What the hell is this?!," the young aspiring reporter asked as she saw the latest recording that was still open on her phone.

Tate's head rose as soon as he heard his 'Discovery channel' voice being played back to him.

Mai walked back over to Chie and Aoi in order to satisfy her curiosity.

"Hey! Is that me next to the Karaoke machine in the background?," she asked. "What did that piece of paper say? Turn it back turn it back!"

Chie's eyes narrowed as she thought about Natsuki and Shizuru laughing about their streaming-video victory… until she saw that the two would-be directors quickly move onto Tomoe and Nao.

"Oh my God," Mai said with a laugh. "Those two certainly got very close, very quickly."

"Yes they did," agreed Chie, trying to make out where Nao's hand was exactly, it was a little difficult on the small screen.

Natsuki didn't seem to have such a steady hand when she was laughing and filming at the same time.

Tate snuck over to the girls grouped around the phone and started giggling when he figured out why the girls were staring at the screen so intently.

"Girls are so perverted," he announced.

It was an announcement he would live to regret as a minute after that he was duly pummeled with three large cushions.

--

"Hey hey! Come on, quit that!"

"Gonna make us, punk?," asked Chie without slowing her activity.

"I've got an idea! If you kill me with pillows then you won't be able to hear it!"

smack.

"Ok, we're… 

smack

"Listening…"

"Oww! Ok ok, well doesn't that phone have a T.v output cable? We'll record it onto a video and then do a showing of all the videos that are on there! We can call it: 'Natsuki Kuga and Shizuru Fujino… a beginning.'"

The girls stared at him in disbelief.

"Mai… are you sure he's a guy?," Chie asked.

Mai looked her boyfriend up and down.

"Well I was…"

"Fine then! Ignore my great idea!"

"Wait, come on you guys… I think it's a pretty good one too," said Aoi with a smile. "We can do it as kind of a pre-wedding gift for Natsuki and Shizuru."

"But… then we can't hire strippers," said Chie.

"What?"

"Isn't it customary to hire strippers for a pre-wedding party?"

"Is it customary to ask these questions when your girlfriend is present?! And I said _present_ not party," said an annoyed Aoi. "No more cat-girls for you Miss Hallard," the girl mumbled.

"We could get cat-girl strippers," Mai offered.

"Hey stop ignoring me!," Aoi continued, getting even more annoyed.

"Could we?" Chie asked hopefully.

Pillows then came hurtling in and stopped the cat-girl stripper party being planned in Chie's head.

"Ok, so operation 'Kuga/Fujino: A beginning,' it is," said Chie once the pillow attacks had stopped. "I think this could be pretty good since last night's official party went a little wayward and if we do well I'm sure they'll make us bridesmaids."

Tate and Aoi nodded vigorously.

"So can I be best man?," Tate asked hopefully.

The girls looked him up and down.

"We'll see," Chie proclaimed.

--

_Tomoe's penthouse._

Chie had decided to call Nao to explain the night's party plans to the sleepy sounding redhead.

"Tonight? All the videos? Chie, don't you think that's a little on the dangerous side? Maybe I'll just give this one a miss."

"You can't Nao you idiot, you're Natsuki's cousin. Besides, we're gonna give this thing a whole romantic feel! Tate's gonna give a speech."

"What? I am?," a young man said in the background. "I never said that!"

"Tell Tate not to complain, he should just be happy with this speech just in case Natsuki picks me to be best man."

Chie laughed.

"What? Why are you laughing? What did Nao say?," the same background voice demanded to know. "What did Nao say?"

"Stop whining Tate," Chie said before she went back to ignoring him.

"Just show up tonight at seven ok Nao? And don't forget your girlfriend will you? That would be slightly on the embarrassing side."

Nao rolled her eyes involuntarily even though she knew Chie wouldn't be able to see the slight movement… or any movement.

"Yeah yeah very funny. I'll be there at seven. Should I bring anything?"

"Girlfriend. I just said! Listen next time!"

"Apart from Tomoe!"

"Umm yeah… some common sense please. Try not to be so suicidal around Natsuki this time ok?"

Nao gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah… she came pretty close this morning… my life flashed before my eyes."

Chie remained thoughtfully silent for a while before replying.

"To be honest… so did mine. So please, when you're in it up to your ears… just keep your mouth shut. I'll see you later."

"Later!"

--

Tomoe gave the redhead a questioning look as she passed over the can of juice.

"Party at Kuga mansion tonight. They're showing some home videos of Natsuki and Shizuru."

"Sounds sweet," Tomoe replied with a smile.

"Hmm, sounds more dangerous to me," Nao said.

"Well actually, it sounds a little dangerous to me too. Should you really be going?"

"Probably not… but hey! I've never let common sense stop me before!"

--

At the Kikukawa-Suzushiro's 

"Digital photographs of Shizuru?," asked Yukino. "Yes I'm sure Haruka keeps some on her laptop."

"Yukinoooo! Who are you talking to? Don't say things that make me sound sentimental."

Yukino laughed at Haruka's reaction to her little revelation.

"It's alright Haruka it's Tate Kuga on the phone. After last night… I'm sure you'd agree that we're practically family."

Haruka thought about this before motioning for Yukino to hand over the phone.

"I'm just going to tell him one thing."

The blonde took the phone and said simply…

"Tate, Haruka here. Listen, I'm not sentimental. That is all," she said before handing the phone over and calling 'would you like a cup of tea?' over her shoulder to Yukino.

Before her wife could answer, Haruka quickly ran back and snatched the phone away before yelling: "And I don't like tea!," into the receiver.

"Hi again Haruka. And… ok," Tate said while keeping the phone away from his ear just in case Haruka planned on yelling at him again.

Realising that Yukino was back on the line, he took the risk and replaced his ear back on the phone.

"Sorry about that Tate, alright so seven pm tonight? I'll be sure to bring the files over. See you later!"

--

Kuga mansion… 

"Well? What did she say?," Chie asked when Tate walked over to the computer she was currently working on.

"She said they'll be here by seven and that she'll bring the files."

Mr. Kuga walked in and wandered over to them.

"Son, you're not working on anything illegal are you?"

Tate rolled his eyes.

"Just a present for Natsuki and Shizuru father, nothing illegal I assure you," Tate said.

"Oh, well. If that's the case… good job," his father replied before walking away.

Mai looked over at Tate when Mr. Kuga was out of ear shot.

"Was it just me… or did he seem disappointed when you said no?"

Tate shrugged.

"We're Kuga's, it's best not to over-think anything we say or do."

--

Aoi leaned over to Chie and had a look at what she had just added to the slideshow of Natsuki pictures.

"Oh my gosh, Natsuki's so cute in that photo!"

Tate nodded.

"Too cute… is it safe to add that one?"

"Relax Tate, if she doesn't like it, it's ok! This whole thing was your idea after all," said Mai casually.

Chie and Aoi laughed at the other couple.

"Geez Mai, I'm can see Tate here can always count on you for emotional support," said Chie with a laugh.

--

Shizuru and Natsuki's hotel room… 

The couple was now surrounded by pieces of paper, each sheet holding information on what they'd like for their wedding. So far they had decided on… nothing, and to tell the truth, it certainly wasn't for lack of trying…\

--

"Dammit, just pick a flower Shizuru!"

"I think my Natsuki should pick."

"Don't you have a favourite anything?"

"Of course. You're my favourite."

Natsuki reached over and messed up the girl's hair… in what was to be the scariest moment in Natsuki's life, she found that instead of staying messed up, Shizuru's hair returned to its usual perfect position as soon as she removed her hand.

"Shizuru! Your hair's alive!," Natsuki declared, rather alarmed at what just happened.

The older girl laughed before taking a sip of her tea. Again, her cup of choice was Natsuki's first engagement present to her. It seemed to the young Kuga that Shizuru had taken to carrying the things around wherever she went.

The thought of course, caused Natsuki to both smile and roll her eyes at the same time.

"Natsuki, I can assure you my hair isn't alive… I just find it… very cooperative," Shizuru replied after she had taken her sip.

"Yeah, in an alive kind of way," Natsuki mumbled. "Now pick a flower."

"Fine. All of them."

"What?"

"Natsuki should be happy now, I picked a flower."

"Do I understand you correctly Miss Fujino? You want … all the flowers in existence… at our wedding."

Shizuru nodded.

Natsuki sighed.

"Ok, flowers… undecided. Vows, should we write our own? I'm not very good at…"

"Of course, then we can proclaim our undying love for each other in front of the entire world."

"First all the flowers in existence… then the entire world… along with Haruka's tanks. This is shaping up to be some wedding isn't it Shizuru?"

The older girl laughed.

"Well what do you expect Natsuki? They offered me the perfect fiancée… therefore the wedding must be perfect also," Shizuru replied matter-of-factly.

Natsuki blushed at the girl's statement.

"I'm the one with the perfect fiancée," she mumbled.

"What was that Natsuki?"

"Uh…"

"Did I just hear Natsuki say that she's the one with…"

Natsuki, at a loss for her next move decided that stopping Shizuru's sentence was a good start. Placing a hand on the girl's cheek, she pulled her fiancée close and pressed their lips together, ensuring she had a smug smile ready for Shizuru when they parted.

"Aww, my little wolfy puppy said she has the perfect fiancée and kissed me just to prove she believes so!," Shizuru said with a beaming smile.

Natsuki looked at the girl in disbelief.

'Wow… I just can't win against this girl… oh well, when you meet your match…,' Natsuki thought.

"Ok, well I think we've talked about all the aspects… and we know we don't know anything about any of them," Natsuki proclaimed happily. "I think this has gone quite well, don't you?"

Shizuru smiled at her puppy who was now lazily stretched out on the bed.

"I'm not sure Natsuki… I think we've forgotten to talk about something important," Shizuru said.

"We have?"

"I just have a feeling…"

--

_That night at Kuga mansion. _

Nao had just walked in with a grinning Tomoe in tow.

Tate raised an eyebrow at his cousin but decided not to say anything.

"Don't look at me like that Tate, she's just laughing at her own joke that's all."

"Sure sure Nao… you don't have to say anything, we have enough incriminating evidence on you two."

"What? What does that mean? You don't have anything on… Oh my God! What the hell is that?," asked the redhead incredulously as she looked at what used to be a plain white wall.

Chie had just turned on the projector she had Tate and Mai rent earlier on in the day. Since it came with a rather large screen… the exact location of Nao's hand in the video could not be mistaken.

Tomoe blushed when she saw herself on the screen but Nao… in typical Nao fashion just laughed it off… and to add fuel to the fire, smirked, pulled Tomoe over to her and not so subtly slid her hand into the girl's back pocket.

--

Haruka who had just walked in with Yukino and Reito, saw the move and immediately chose to walk in a wide arc in order to avoid Nao and Tomoe as well as she could.

Yukino handed the grinning Chie the files she promised, in the form of a USB memory stick of course.

Getting to work immediately, Chie showed the very interested Yukino the programmes she was using to create the video/slideshow combination that was to be the night's showcase.

Aoi approached Haruka and offered the girl juice, water and even hot chocolate. Haruka's anti-tea stance had been announced and duly noted by the group.

--

As Chie put the finishing touches on her masterpiece, adding picture's of Shizuru's younger days to the slideshow, the group sat down on the newly positioned couches and relished each other's company.

Until of course they realised they had one small problem.

"Umm," Mai started. "Did anyone actually invite Natsuki and Shizuru?"

Tate looked over at Chie… the rest of the group looked over at Tate.

"Hey, why do I have to plan everything?"

"Because this is your house, you're the host," Chie replied.

"Nao lives here too!," Tate argued, even though he knew it was a losing point.

"Nao plans ridiculous ideas. Serious plans fall under the category of your problem, go get them!"

--

"Get who?," asked Natsuki as she and Shizuru walked in with Mr. Kuga smirking and giving everyone the 'thumbs up' behind them.

"And why did you guys plan a party and not invite us?," Natsuki continued, still a little offended.

"Relax Kuga," Haruka said in her usual offhanded manner. "This whole thing was set up for you and your bubuzuke woman… your fool of a brother just forgot to invite you that's all… probably best not to make him your best man… he might lose the rings."

"Rings!," proclaimed Natsuki as a lightbulb lit up above her head. "That's what we forgot!"

The group sweatdropped at the sight of the now sheepish looking couple.

Haruka sighed.

"Alright somebody get the lights before any more disconcerting incapabilities are revealed about our leaders of tomorrow," the blonde stated.

Tate jumped up and did as she asked for fear of being yelled at again. He wouldn't like to admit it but Haruka scared him just a little bit…

--

A minute later, all the lights were off and the screen faded into a picture of a young Shizuru holding a small plastic tea-cup. Three consecutive pictures of the chestnut haired young woman together with her friends followed this.

In the first picture she was with a shy looking brunette, then a confident looking dark haired boy and lastly with a rambunctious looking blonde… who at the age of five, appeared to be directing the photographer on how to do his job correctly.

After some laughter from the group and a soft 'shut-up' from Haruka the screen went dark for half a second before fading in again.

The fifth picture was Shizuru holding the hand of a much younger green-haired girl who looked slightly afraid of the camera… Shizuru was smiling down at the girl and Tomoe remembered her saying that it was going to be alright.

Looking over at Shizuru and Natsuki, she felt a little pain as she thought of the loss of her idol and first extreme crush. But Nao held her close and Natsuki turned to her and offered her a warm smile of her own.

'Maybe it is all going to be alright after all,' thought Tomoe with a slight smile.

--

The next picture was one of a younger Natsuki clothed in only a straw hat with a blue ribbon wrapped around it.

"Hey what is this!," the older version of Natsuki demanded to know.

The group automatically pointed to an apologetic looking Tate and Natsuki had to be calmed down by Chie pointing out where the young man was in the photograph…

Behind the straw-hat wearing Natsuki, stood a young boy holding an umbrella above the girl. And next to him stood a smirking young redhead who the little Natsuki seemed to be pointing a toy gun at…

"Wow, old habits really do die hard," Haruka mused aloud.

--

The next picture was of Natsuki at the beach with three other girls. One girl with strawberry blonde hair was passing out watermelon slices to her friends, the other handing out paper towels and the third girl, with the darkest hair, was looking out into the distance and pointing out a teenage couple 'getting to know each other'.

Aoi laughed at the younger versions of herself and Chie as the next picture to go up on the screen was that of the four young girls being chased away by the annoyed teenage couple.

"Didn't you know curiosity killed the cat?," Tate asked Chie with a playful elbow.

"Shut up and have a look at the next one," Chie said with laughter in her voice.

The next picture just happened to be her favourite out of the lot.

An enraged young Natsuki, probably about the age of seven was being… just barely held back by her brother and a young Mai… her object of attention was a redhead who in one hand, had a small wolf stuffed toy and in the other, Natsuki's favourite toy gun.

Natsuki glared at Nao who gave her cousin an apologetic shrug.

Chie laughed again before she started her commentary…

"Shizuru Fujino and Natsuki Kuga… though their stories separately… from now onwards… they will write them together…"

Natsuki and Shizuru smiled at Chie's words and held each other close.

"Though from similar backgrounds… these girls are anything but the same…"

The next slide was of both Shizuru and Natsuki standing in their graduation robes.

Shizuru carried herself perfectly as always, and she had Yukino, Haruka and Reito standing slightly behind her all wearing colours that signified they had graduated top of their class.

On Natsuki's side, the girl looked generally uncomfortable in what she was wearing as Chie and Aoi were draped around her, both giving the camera 'victory' signs. Tate was standing proudly by in a suit and Nao… was late for the ceremony.

--

"Regardless of these differences, regardless of what they've been through, and regardless of how many damn cats have to die because of my curiosity… I assure you, these two young women … were made for each other."

The next slide was a bright red, cartoon love heart with a cartoon bottle of mayo and cartoon tea-cup that Chie had super-imposed in the center.

"We are truly in the presence of true love…"

Chie then ceased her commentary as the next few videos were accompanied by a soft love song.

First off, Chie showcased Natsuki's proposal… of which she, Aoi, Nao and Tate caught the very end off as they stood just outside the window.

"Awwww… that's just so beautiful," someone said… just before the same someone coughed and proclaimed: "Whoever just made that ridiculous awww-ing sound… it was definietely not me, Haruka Kikukawa-Suzushiro."

Yukino laughed softly and pulled her wife to her.

The next video clip was of Shizuru and Natsuki cuddled together on the floor during their first night. Apparently the two had been previously involved in a 'tickle-fight' and what the video was showing was the after math.

"My, my Miss Fujino… after the first night," said Reito with a laugh. Yukino joined him as Haruka set off on a rant about the privacy that newly engaged couples should be allowed… all the while not tearing her eyes off the screen.

In the background sound of the video, Nao could be heard coo-ing at her cousin.

"Yeah… definitely dangerous for you to be here Nao," Tomoe whispered in the redhead's ear.

Nao nodded wordlessly and sunk into her seat.

"But don't worry. I'll protect you," Tomoe promised with a wink.

From a few seats down… Natsuki took the chance to coo at her un-expecting cousin.

"Shush over there Natsuki," Nao said. "Next video's starting…"

--

The next video… happened to be a 'through the window' shot since Chie, who was taking it was standing in-doors with Aoi, Mai and Tate.

Outside, Shizuru was leaning on Natsuki's bike just before going over and planting her lips on the unsuspecting mayo-pup's cheeks.

This video quickly faded into the café scene where Shizuru and Natsuki shared their first real kiss… in definite public view.

"Can I have a copy of this slide-show?," Reito joked.

"How much you offering?," Chie asked seriously.

Haruka's palms made contact with the back of each of their heads… twice. If anything was worth doing, it was worth doing right. This was Haruka's mantra.

--

The next scene was the most… visually striking… of the lot as it was of the negligee clad Shizuru, underneath… very much underneath… a blushing Natsuki.

The group chose to remain silent in Natsuki's presence… it was a self preservation reaction.

--

After that scene, the last video to be shown was of a smiling Shizuru, on one knee in front of a very teary eyed Natsuki…

Chie made sure the clip played in extreme slow motion and that it was a close-up of their hands when the ring was slipped onto Natsuki's finger and a close-up of Shizuru's lips when she whispered the words she had engraved on the ring.

The group smiled and each and everyone of them expelled a satisfied sigh.

--

As a finishing touch… Chie decided to make a collage with the remaining pictures that ended up in one large frame that showcased each of them standing together yet again restating that as of then… each was a member of a newly extended family.

At that moment in time, they were content.

--

AN: Thanks very much for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed the extended Shiznat fluffy-ness that was this chapter! – I was going to write an extended (wink, wink, nudge, nudge) hotel room scene but I didn't know if this particular audience was interested in that so I gave it a miss… Anyway thanks again for your reviews! Hopefully there are some more coming for me hehe. And Phantom loves you guys too XD ! Until next time!

---

PS: I updated my profile with the fave lines of people who reviewed! If you want your name taken off let me know ok? – quotes/lines from: gracie320, shanejayell, TwinBladeWarrior, hii dollface, kikyo4ever, lostinafeeling, Karen (anon), Ryûchan (anon), Natsukix0x, kniichan, midorihitomi, Rorento-san, guubear, The Graceful Asassin, Shit hit the fan, chatterbox-hikaru13,- Raven-Phoenix-X

---


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters used. All are licensed to their respective owners. I am not making any money through authorship of this fic. -- Chapter Ten 

--

The next morning, Mr. Kuga wandered into his lounge and saw eleven young people sprawled all over each other on the couches. Smiling, he wandered into the kitchen, planning to whip up another batch of mayo-toast for his daughter… and something more normal for everyone else.

A minute after that, he came back… and searched for Chie's cell phone camera. Fully intent on capturing the sweet moment, he took several shots of the group before setting off on his breakfast making mission.

--

Out of the group, it was Haruka who woke up first. This was somewhat of a cruelty for everyone else as the blonde swiftly began hitting everyone, 'lightly' she claimed, on the forehead just to wake them up.

Just a second before Haruka's hand was about to make contact with Natsuki's forehead however, Shizuru's arm came up and stopped the blonde. Little did Haruka know that her friend's fast reflexes may just have saved her life.

"Stupid Haruka," Nao said sleepily when the blonde sat down again next to her. "Don't you remember Natsuki's rules? Even if she doesn't have her guns on her, she still has fangs you know."

"I was just being helpful!," the blonde retorted as she crawled back into Yukino's arms.

"Hmm, in a suicidal sense," said Tate with a yawn and a laugh. "We usually send Nao in for those kinds of jobs."

A sleepy Tomoe wrapped her arms around the girl in question as if to make sure Nao wasn't sent on any such 'jobs' at that exact moment in time. This of course, earned the redhead raised eyebrows from her friends.

Nao shrugged and stroked the girl's hair.

'Who said protective Tomoe couldn't be cute Tomoe?,' Nao thought with a smile.

Chie and Aoi looked on at the couple and heaved dramatic sighs.

"Ah, blossoming love," Chie breathed, making her eyes water and hiring some stars to shine above her head just for effect.

Mai and Tate laughed and Aoi playfully hit her girlfriend on the arm.

"Speaking of love," Mai began and motioned to Natsuki and Shizuru.

The mayo-pup was still asleep, comfortably cradled in her fiancée's arms as Shizuru looked down lovingly at the girl. Stroking Natsuki's cheek with her hand, Shizuru let her thumb sweep across Natsuki's lips earning it a small kiss.

--

"Dammit, they're just so cute!," said Chie. "Come on Aoi lets try and out-cute them! Where's that pen? We can be cat girls again!"

Haruka's head shot up at the suggestion.

"Wait, wait, wait, a competition against Fujino? Yukino quick we have to be cute too!," she announced. "I can be a cat girl! I can be a lion!"

Yukino gave her wife a small smile.

"Haruka dear, I think you're missing the point."

"I'm not! Reito! Reito wake up you idiot, transform us into lion girls at once!"

"Huh? Wha…"

--

Tate laughed at the trio and Mai hit him.

"Hey! What was that for?," he asked while rubbing his arm.

"How come you don't want to enter the cute contest? Are we not cute enough? God!," Mai said before storming off… about a meter away so she could watch Chie and Aoi's transformation into cat girls.

Tate shot the sleeping Natsuki an annoyed look.

"Before her cuteness only bothered her… now it's trouble for all of us!"

He was planning on sharing the annoyance with his cousin but Nao who had somehow managed to procure a pen of her own, was busy drawing on the snuggling Tomoe.

The redhead shrugged at Tate who just rolled his eyes.

--

Mr. Kuga then walked in to announce that breakfast was ready and found himself facing down a rather… unexpected sight.

'The girls all seemed to be undergoing some sort of odd transformation,' he thought.

Well this was true for all except Shizuru and Natsuki, the latter had now taken on sucking on Shizuru's thumb… needless to say, Mr. Kuga just blocked that little vision out of his head.

"Umm, breakfast?," he offered.

The group looked at each other and decided to take him up on his offer. Even Natsuki was soon roused from her slumber at the mention of mayo-on-toast.

Mr. Kuga surveyed the happily munching young men and women in front of him and smiled again.

'I wonder when I managed to adopt all these people?,' he asked himself with a chuckle.

--

After breakfast, Haruka herded the group back into the lounge and sat them down.

"Right, I take it we're ready to begin the preparations?"

The group looked at her blankly.

"For the wedding? Hello?!"

"Don't worry Haruka, Shizuru and I have everything under control," said Natsuki with a grin.

"You do?," her suspicious red headed cousin asked.

Shizuru nodded.

"Well, we have a big list of things we haven't figured out yet," she said.

"Still growing by the minute!," Natsuki added.

--

Haruka gave them incredulous looks.

"You two do realise that this is _your_ upcoming wedding right? … Right? … Yukino, why aren't they answering me?"

The engaged couple were now busy pulling scrunched up pieces of paper from Natsuki's jacket before handing them to Haruka.

Looking over the lists, Haruka's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Ok, so at this rate, I assume you want to get married what? In your sixties? Unacceptable! We're planning this thing now! And really Fujino, even I would think that wanting _all_ the species of flowers in existence is a little extravagant…"

--

A minute later, Haruka had the use of Natsuki's whiteboard again and had the group in front of her all holding a pad of paper and pens.

"Right, first things first, wedding party. Just to clear it up for the two non-planners over there, this is a Kuga/Fujino wedding. Understood? So Natsuki Kuga and Shizuru Fujino are the ones who are going to get married… so they should stop with the spaced out kissing and cuddling and start listening to me!"

… After two 'sorry Miss Kikukawa-Suzushiro's later', Haruka was able to continue.

"Right so, best man, who's it gonna be Kuga?," the blonde asked Natsuki. Shizuru was busy staring dreamily at the girl so Haruka thought asking her would be a bit of a waste of time…

Tate's hand shot up immediately.

"Oooh! Ooh! Me! Pick me! Natsuki! I'm your brother you have to pick me!," Tate said while waving his arm and bouncing up and down.

"I'll do it," proclaimed Nao with a smirk.

Haruka nodded and started writing on the board.

Tate's face dropped.

"What?! How can it not be me?!"

Haruka threw one of her spare whiteboard markers at his head.

"Idiot, of course it's you."

--

On the board she had written: Best Man- Tate Kuga (the idiot).

"Right, ok next one, Maid of Honour, Fujino? Fujino behave dammit!"

Shizuru smiled up at the blonde as she held her giggling fiancée (Natsuki apparently thought the pen-shaped red mark on her brother's head was hilarious).

"Haruka, as if you even had to ask. You of course," Shizuru declared.

The blonde indulged in an uncharacteristic blush.

"Thank you," she said softly, with a: "You damn bubuzuke woman!," added for good measure. "But since this is a Kuga/Fujino wedding… do you think one maid of honour is enough?," she asked.

Shizuru laughed.

"Nao, do you accept?," the avid tea-drinker asked.

The redhead grinned. "Well, if I _must_… just to keep an eye on Haruka of course."

--

"Ok, bridesmaids," Haruka started again once she had made sure Nao sported the same pen-shaped red spot on her forehead like the eldest Kuga did.

"Should we put you down for this too Tate?," the blonde asked with a smirk.

The group broke out into uncontrollable laughter… including Mr. Kuga who happened to be passing.

"Ah Tate, my poor son," he said between chuckles.

"Damn girls," Tate mumbled.

Natsuki gave her brother a pat on the back before naming her bridesmaids.

"Well, Mai, the cat girls, Yukino and Tomoe of course," said Natsuki matter of factly. "And Reito for our groomsman… wow we really need more male friends," she mused aloud, half-heartedly aiming the statement at Shizuru.

Chie, Aoi and Mai squealed as their dreams of being announced as bridesmaids at the wedding had now been realised. Yukino, Reito and Tomoe behaved much more 'appropriately' for the situation… they squealed on the inside.

--

"Ok, last but not least… we need a ring-bearer and a flower girls, please no one younger that sixteen alright? My God, I went to this wedding once and the whole time the flower girls were crying and the ring-bearer kept trying to hide in under the bride's skirt. … And then _I_ get looked down upon because I yelled at them… people are just so unappreciative."

The group stared at the ranting Haruka, unsure of what to say.

Tomoe cleared her throat and was about to start speaking when she was immediately confronted with a simple Haruka-esque statement.

"No!"

"Why not?," the green haired girl inquired.

"Because she's too bouncy for her own good!," the blonde said adamantly.

"You said you needed a flower girl and she's the perfect age _you_ asked for, I really don't see why not."

"Why not? Bouncy! Didn't you hear me the first time?! And also she just lacks common sense, _and_ being around her makes me tired," replied Haruka who sat down to make her point.

"Come now Haruka, Tomoe's sister isn't as bad as you're making her out to be," said Reito with an amused tone.

"Yes, Haruka," Shizuru continued. "You're not still angry about that incident where she kissed your Yukino are you?"

The Kuga's of the group all turned their heads to see a severely blushing Yukino.

"It was an accident!," Tomoe and Haruka yelled out together.

--

"See! That sister of yours is just too clumsy," Haruka said, rounding on Tomoe. "On our very first meeting with her, she tripped and managed to somehow fall of _my_ Yukino's _face_! How is that even possible?"

Nao and Tomoe laughed at the horror written all over the blonde's features, even Natsuki was amused.

"Sorry Haruka," the mayo-pup said. "We do need flower girls, and I do agree with this age restriction you're putting on so, you're over ruled. Put Tomoe's sister on the list."

Haruka sighed and shook her head.

"Oh fine, have it your way Kuga… but if she falls on Fujino's face next time around, don't say I didn't warn you. And don't you dare pull out any guns when I start doing my victory dance."

"Agreed," said an amused Natsuki. "Just write her name down. And also, you can add the name of my favourite cousin."

Nao rolled her eyes.

"You only like her because she's the miniature version of you," she proclaimed. "I should be your favourite, I'm coolest!"

Shizuru's eyebrows shot up.

"Hmm, I must meet this cousin of yours Natsuki," she said while nuzzling into the other girl.

"Don't get any ideas you. You're mine remember?," Natsuki asked playfully, before realising where they were and quickly clearing her throat.

"Anyway Nao, there's nothing wrong with her being a little like me is there? Unlike her older and much less mature, redheaded cousin she isn't overtly annoying…"

"Whatever Natsuki, you just like her because she tries to kill me as often as you do."

"She's only playing when she does that Nao," Natsuki started with a smirk.

"You gave her a gun for her birthday and told her to shoot me with it!"

"I was joking…"

"She wasn't! I have a scar!"

'Wonder where the scar is,' Tomoe thought. 'Maybe I'll find out later,' she added with a small smile.

--

Tate laughed at the memory of his sister sending their cousins off into a little war. Well if you could call it that, it was mostly just Nao running away yelling "Go away you spawn of Natsuki, I didn't do anything!"

"That was a good one," said Tate while wiping his eyes. "Natsuki you shouldn't have said that, you know she takes you pretty seriously."

The siblings shared more laughter.

Haruka shrugged and continued writing on the board.

'Flower girls: Slightly mentally retarded Marguerite and yet another crazy Kuga,' it said.

"Alright then, who's our ring bearer?"

"Ooh I know!," said Mai with her hand shooting up in the air as she bounced up and down, this was a move she probably picked up from Tate…

"How about Mikoto?"

Natsuki smiled. She did have a soft spot for Mai's younger sister.

"Of course, Mikoto would be perfect for the job. Just… pack her some snacks for the ceremony. And also… we should probably designate a baby-sitter of sorts, you know what she's like when she's bored…"

"I'd be happy to take care of her," said Reito with a smile.

Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Yes yes, Reito does see himself as a bit of a 'big-brother' figure," the blonde said. "Well we're finished with the bridal party now… onto the venue. Any ideas?"

"The venue? That's boring!," Nao proclaimed. "And also easy to answer… hello? Kuga/Fujino wedding, obviously the most expensive and exclusive private club in the country. Duh. Let's talk about where we're all going for the honeymoon instead!,"

Natsuki paled.

"What do you mean 'all going'? It's a honeymoon…"

"You're not taking us with you?," asked Mai feigning hurt. "After all we've been through planning everything… helping you on your little quests to win the girl…"

"After you called us all family," Tomoe added with a puppy-dog look.

"After Aoi and I offered ourselves to be slaughtered by Haruka that day on the cliff…"

"Huh?," Haruka asked with a confused look.

"And Natsuki, I'm your brother… I thought we'd all be included in your plans," Tate said for good measure.

--

Shizuru smiled.

"Of course you'll all be invited to the honeymoon," she said coolly.

Natsuki gave her an incredulous look.

"But naturally Natsuki and I will be… _busy_… during the course of it, so if you don't mind the noise at night… or in the morning… or through the day…"

"Shizuru!," the tomato-mayo-pup screeched out.

"For God's sake Fujino, a simple 'what the hell are you people thinking, of course you're not coming on our honeymoon!', would have been sufficient. Anyway, after this whole wedding fiasco is over, Yukino and I will be heading off to our summer island, the rest of you are welcome to join us of course."

Yukino beamed at her wife who for once seemed to be thoroughly warming up to everyone. Such a gracious and generous offer was very rare indeed.

Chie and Aoi laid out on the couch in bliss. An extravagant wedding followed by a vacation on a summer island, being friends with the richest families in the country certainly had it's perks.

Nao on the other hand, though equally happy with Haruka's offer was busy trying to plan how she was going to catch all of Natsuki's embarrassing moments while she was away… old habits died hard.

--

Deciding to take a lunch break at that point, Nao and Tomoe were given the jobs of picking up the 'slightly mentally retarded Marguerite' and 'another crazy Kuga', aka: Natsuki and Shizuru's flower girls for the wedding, and of course, their chosen ring-bearer, Mikoto.

Haruka had just previously decided that they, as part of the bridal party, needed to be present during these discussions, at the very least, she thought some bonding was necessary.

Because it was difficult and at times hazardous to one's health to argue with Haruka, Nao and Tomoe just nodded and set off on their new mission.

Taking Nao's S.U.V this time as all five couldn't fit in the GTO, the two decided to pick up Tomoe's sister first and headed off to the Fujino's.

Nao, picturing a younger version of Tomoe, another green-haired 'cutie', just hoped the girl didn't share her sister's ex-habit of holding a flame for Shizuru. That would be odd… and completely dangerous in the presence of Natsuki.

--

Upon reaching another one of the Fujino's estates, where Tomoe's sister was staying during her holiday, Nao followed the green-haired girl to the front door.

When they got there though, Nao was stopped by a familiar looking male dressed in a plain black tuxedo, sure that she had never seen him before, Nao didn't know why she just wanted to hit him…

"Miss Marguerite, are you aware that you have this… odd person following you? You aren't planning on letting her into this estate are you?," the man asked.

'Ohh, that's why,' Nao thought with a smile. 'He's an asshole!'

Tomoe looked down at the man, which was a pretty serious feat seeing he was taller than her… but then again… she shared some of Shizuru's genes.

"Listen, body-guard number one, who I choose to bring into this estate is none of your business, now move," Tomoe said in a rather annoyed yet commanding fashion.

"I apologise to you Miss Marguerite, but you are not the master of this estate therefore I cannot allow such unworthy looking strangers to…"

Then he was interrupted…

… by Nao smacking him on the forehead.

The redhead then burst out laughing at his furious look.

"Hahahaha!! Man, what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you speaking in such polite language when all you're trying to do is insult me?"

She wiped at her eyes and shook her head.

"You stupid moron. Come on Tomoe let's just get your sister and get out of here before I hit this guy again. Haha… Dumbass."

--

"Ah Tomoe, here to see your sister?," a man's voice asked from nearby.

"Mr. Fujino sir! I tried to keep the redhead out but…," bodyguard number one stuttered, hoping that there wasn't a red hand-print on his face.

Shizuru's father ignored him and immediately bowed to his two younger guests who bowed back.

"And Miss Kuga, very happy to see you again. I didn't actually have a chance to thank you after that… incident at the engagement announcement party, but please know you have my gratitude for standing up for my daughter."

Tomoe beamed proudly at the girl beside her.

"Just Nao is fine Mr. Fujino, besides, your Shizuru is practically… no… she is part of my family now so I was just protecting one of my own," Nao announced with a grin. "By the way, and I hope you don't take this the wrong way… but your door man is really annoying."

"I'm a bodyguard! Not a door man!"

Mr. Fujino nodded.

"Well, it's hard to get good staff these days, would you girls like some tea?"

Tomoe and Nao followed Mr. Fujino into the house leaving bodyguard number one nearly tearing up in frustration.

Nao of course… shot him a smirk over her shoulder.

--

Kuga mansion… 

By now, under the careful direction of Haruka, the group had managed to choose a colour scheme for the wedding… a base of white with soft shades of baby blue and light violet throughout.

Even the wedding garments were already with Natsuki and Shizuru planned to be wearing traditional wedding Kimono in their 'theme' colours for the ceremony and then later, changing into Yukata's for the reception.

The bridesmaid's Kimono were white in colour base, but as a symbol of the union between the two getting married, they were to have embellishments in both the baby blue and light violet.

This theme carries on through Tate and Reito's Kimono though theirs would have a black base and the colour embellishment's would take on darker shades rather than the 'baby' colour variety.

Also, taking the idea from Nao and Tomoe, Shizuru finally decided on the flower type she wanted for the base of her bouquets… lilies, of course it helped that they looked great in the theme colours.

Haruka was very pleased with the way things were going as she actually thought she would have to send a team to all four 'corners' of the globe just to seek out all the flower species Shizuru wanted.

Natsuki shared her relief and happily wrapped her arms around her fiancée who automatically settled into them.

--

At a Fujino estate… 

Nao and Tomoe were now settled into one of the entertaining rooms waiting for Tomoe's sister to arrive. Mr. Fujino had left quite a while before to look for her but… it was a rather large estate.

A minute later, their waiting came to an end.

"Tomoe!!," a young, happy voice called.

The green-haired girl smiled as her sister immediately latched onto her.

"Alright alright, that's enough," Tomoe said with a laugh, "Here, let me introduce you to Nao Kuga."

"Hiii!!! I'm Arik….aaaah!"

The clumsy girl had managed to twist out of her sister's grasp and fall directly on Nao's… no not her lips… think lower… and shook her head vigorously to get her bearings back.

Which again, was a rather idiotic thing to do as she forgot to lift her head up first and ended up nuzzling Nao's…

"Arika! Get off her!," Tomoe screamed, and picked the younger girl up by the collar, all the remnants of sisterly love going out the window.

Nao stood and dusted herself off wearing a look of amused indifference that only she could at a situation like that. Natsuki would have turned twenty different shades of red.

"Well, Arika is it? I find you very… forward."

"I'm so sorry Miss Kuga!," Arika said bowing repeatedly… "I try to be careful but these kinds of things just happen to me… I'm very sorry."

"Just call me Nao, it's alright. _Miss_ Kuga is my cousin… Tate."

The redhead and Tomoe shared a laugh as Arika looked on, smiling blankly.

--

When their laughter finally subsided, they found Arika lying on the ground staring up at the ceiling a swinging her legs around as if she was playing 'helicopter'.

"How old is she again?," Nao asked, amused at the girl's innocence.

"Sixteen," Tomoe replied. "I know she doesn't act like it but…"

"Just wait 'til you meet my cousin," said Nao a little nervously.

Tomoe laughed. "A baby Natsuki doesn't sound that bad to me…"

"That's because the elder Natsuki has never tried to kill you, and, you met Natsuki post-engagement. Now she has Shizuru to keep her from killing m.. I mean everyone."

Tomoe took the redhead's hand and picked up her sister from off the floor… again.

"Come on Arika, we've got work to do."

"Where we going?"

"To see Shizuru, after we pick up the other flower girl and the ring-bearer for her wedding."

"Yaay! More girls like me?"

"God forbid," Tomoe mumbled with a smile. "I don't think I could handle another one of you."

--

Nao helped the younger girl into the S.U.V… mostly to make sure the girl didn't fall and crack her head open on the concrete and they made their way off to pick up the 'younger Natsuki'.

When they reached the smaller mansion, though a mansion it still was… the three girls saw that they were just in time to catch a large bag being thrown over the main wall, outside of it a smaller version of Natsuki's bike was waiting.

After the bag, a jeans clad leg swung over the wall and a girl deftly threw herself over, landing perfectly on her bike.

Unfortunately for her… Nao had already gotten out of her truck and had mounted the same bike only a minute earlier.

"Hey there, cousin of mine," the redhead said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around the other girl. "In trouble again are we?"

"_We_ are not anything. Now get off, I've got some place to be."

Nao rolled her eyes.

"Just grab your bag, leave your bike. Hurry up, Natsuki wants you."

"Natsuki?"

"Geez if it's me who wants something all I get is a glare… if it's Natsuki then…"

Nao found herself talking to no one in particular as her cousin was already sitting in the S.U.V.

"Geez, the things I have to put up with."

--

The redhead got into her truck and was about to make introductions when she found that the scene in the rearview mirror amused her to no end.

Arika, who appeared to be very interested in the stranger that had just entered the truck, had gone and attached herself to the girl while spewing out many unnecessary facts about herself, including her uncanny ability to be able to fall on people in the most awkward positions.

Of course, Arika just had to mention the fact that earlier on that day, in fact, she had accidentally fallen on Nao and ended up nuzzling into…

"Arika, that's enough. Just tell her your name and relax. Breathe deeply… don't forget to exhale and repeat," Tomoe said to her sister.

Nao smirked at her cousin from the rear-view mirror.

"You ok there Nina?," she asked the girl.

"Oh, Nina? Is that your name? Because you didn't tell me before, you mostly just glared but anyway… I'm Arika."

"Yeah, you said. A lot," Nina replied, trying to move further away from the girl who didn't seem to have any sense of personal space.

"Are you a Kuga?," Arika asked her.

"Yeah, my father, Natsuki's father and that idiot redhead's father are brothers."

"Ohh I see. I don't remember seeing you at the engagement party. Were you there?"

"Uh, no… I skipped out. Hence the big bag and nearly completed running away you saw earlier. My parents were not pleased."

Nao raised an eyebrow.

'Nina's actually _talking _to the girl? … Without the use of guns or profanity? Well now… what a turn of events,' the redhead thought amused.

"And where were you planning on going exactly Nina?"

"Uh… can't say I thought that far ahead. I was only going until they calmed down about it…"

"Oh! That's ok, you can stay with me! I'm staying in a Fujino estate at the moment, in a really big room, well there are lots but you can stay with me in mine, I don't mind sharing a bed with you or anything."

Nina looked at the girl and in true Natsuki fashion, did her best impression of a Tomato.

Before even Nao could get a little comment in, Arika chose to go there for her…

"Aww wow you're blushing that's so cute!," Arika declared.

Nao cringed, hoping that her cousin wouldn't hit the semi-retarded girl too hard, but all she saw was Arika trying to get closer to her the other girl while Nina tried to half-heartedly swat the other girl away as if dealing with an annoying, though abnormally large, insect.

'Wow, Shizuru really was right… once anyone in the Fujino line decides on a mate…'

"Nao! What the hell are you doing?," Nina demanded to know. "You don't expect me to get on my bike and try to tow this truck of yours all the way to Kuga mansion do you?!"

Nao laughed.

Even a baby Natsuki couldn't be that threatening when she was being attacked by gentle pokes from Arika.

--

Kuga mansion… 

Haruka's next mission for the engaged couple, was to send them off into Natsuki's room to write their vows.

About half an hour later… when the noises coming from said room resembled none of those to be naturally expected from 'vow-writing' Haruka changed her mind and sent Natsuki off with Tate to help write her vows and took Shizuru out into the back garden to help with hers.

Chie, Aoi, Yukino, Mai and Reito were given a break from wedding planning and decided to spend their time relaxing.

For Chie, Aoi and Yukino, that mean drinking a warm cup of tea and watching the 'cuts' from the slideshow/ movie shown the night before. For the latter two, it meant setting up Mai's portable Karaoke machine and engaging in a battle to see who was the better singer out of the two.

--

_Natsuki's room._

"Come on Natsuki, I'm sure you can do much better than, thanks for saying yes to marrying me…" 

"I can't do this Tate! Apparently I'm only good at impromptu speeches in front of random members of her friends and family! I can't write this…"

"You know, you're gonna have to try harder than that Natsuki… you love her right? Dig deep! She and Haruka are probably spouting off screeds and screeds of excellent poetry right now!"

"Grrr… alright, alright I'll try harder… hey, where'd my pen go?"

"Geez Natsuki…"

--

_In the back garden…_

Little did Tate and Natsuki know but Shizuru and Haruka seemed to be having the same problem as Natsuki and Tate, that is, a serious lack of vows…

"Hmm, this is a little harder that I previously thought it was going to be," observed Shizuru as they sat on one of the swinging benches.

"Exactly how easy did you expect it to be Fujino? Really now, didn't you know that only writers should ever volunteer to write their own vows?, for normal people they're just a cause of unnecessary… and very intense stress in the last few weeks before the wedding."

"Haruka, you could have warned me of this fact earlier don't you think? But anyway, if I remember correctly, you and Yukino wrote your own vows did you not?"

The blonde smiled a little.

"Well yes we did, and I maintain my position. Very intense stress."

"But was the effort worth it?"

Haruka thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"Yes, I believe it was."

"So are you going to help me write mine?"

"Well you know I'd say no you damn bubuzuke woman," Haruka said while smiling, "But somehow you managed to rope me into being your maid of honour so… it's not like I can refuse you now," she added with a light laugh.

--

Natsuki's room… 

"Right, progress," said Tate. "What have we got so far? Can I have a look?"

Natsuki wordlessly handed him the piece of paper.

"Natsuki! You're supposed to be writing vows, not doodling wolves and guns!"

"Look I tried… but that's all that came coming to me!" 

"Wolves and guns… we ask you for wedding vows and you come up with wolves and guns…"

"There's also a little doodle of a mayonnaise bottle in the corne…"

"Natsuki!"

"Ok, ok! Here goes… third time lucky."

--

_In the back garden…_

"Alright Haruka, I'm ready to write now."

"You're sure? You don't want to talk about tea or flower arrangements or the different shades of red your Natsuki goes depending on which of her buttons you push?"

Shizuru smiled but nodded.

"Yes, I'm completely sure, now what was it you were saying about the vows?"

"All I said was, the easiest way to go about it, is to keep the whole thing sincere, forget about all the poetic language or being cliché, this isn't about that. Remember, this is your wedding and you are speaking to you the one you're going to marry so… might as well start off the whole thing with a little bit of honesty right?"

--

_Natsuki's room…_

"Honesty? What do you mean honesty?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean honesty?! I mean honesty as in tell her the truth, why do you like her? why do you love her?, why are you getting married? Natsuki, why are you putting yourself forward to spend the _rest of your life_ with her? These are the questions you should be asking now… and answering when you're standing together at the altar."

Natsuki nodded and felt a happy warmth washing through her as she thought about these questions…and found all the answers in the part of her heart that was reserved for Shizuru.

"Tate, thank you I think I understand now. Ohh… hey… what the… why are you crying?!"

--

_Nao, Tomoe… and the two sitting in the back seats._

The older two of the group looked on amused at the two younger girls… this was a little dangerous as Nao was driving but thankfully no one had yet gotten hurt.

Arika, who still hadn't developed any common sense… or any sense of personal boundaries for that matter was practically sitting on the continuously reddening Nina.

"Nao… can we switch seats? I can drive you know," the blushing girl announced, not unexpectedly.

Arika beside her suddenly sent over a pout.

"Why? Don't you like me? Do I irritate you?"

"Because… and it's not that… and yes a little bit," Nina answered honestly. "… But you don't have to cry about it!," she added hurriedly as the other girl was starting to bat away a few tears.

'Arika honestly, you're really pulling out the big guns aren't you?,' Tomoe thought in her head. 'These Kuga's never saw us coming…'

--

They had finally arrived at Mai and Mikoto's and Nao found the younger girl sitting out in the lawn waiting for them.

Oddly enough, the girl seemed to be surrounded by the majority of the neighborhood's cats, this fact was made even more odd by the fact that Mikoto owned none of them.

When she saw the familiar S.U.V, Mikoto leaped off the ground and landed directly on top of the bonnet.

Nao poked her head out the window.

"Hey, off the metal work squirt, get in here."

Mikoto beamed and did as she was told.

--

Upon opening the door and seeing the two already in the back seat, she took a second look at Nao and hoped the redhead was joking.

"Umm, Mai said that you were bringing your girlfriend Nao… and that I wasn't supposed to say anything if it looked like you two were eating out of each other's mouths … but she didn't say anything about Nina bringing a girlfriend."

"Mikoto! She's not my girlfriend!," a near hyperventilating Nina said. "Just get in the damn car so we can get to Natsuki's!"

Arika added some sniffling to her previous pouting strategy.

"We're not even friends? I thought we were friends…"

"What? No! Wait… alright we're friends, but she said girlfriends," Nina stuttered.

"I'm not good enough to be your girlfriend?"

"Huh?! We just met! … And I'm not looking for a girlfriend!"

Nao did all she could to keep from laughing as she drove off in the direction of Kuga mansion, Tomoe wondered if she should save the little Natsuki from her sister and Mikoto… just sat as far as possible from the two sharing the back seat with her.

Unfortunately for Mikoto, it seemed that Arika had noticed her. Moving closer to the girl, a teary eyed Arika looked at the girl with her best pout.

"Are you looking for a girlfriend? Nina said she wasn't and I didn't even ask her if she was. But the way she said it sounded like she was rejecting me!"

Mikoto merely nodded and gave the girl a pat on the head… 'Isn't that what you do with upset animals?,' the girl thought.

"Hey! You can't ask Mikoto that! She's just a kid! Come back here alright," said an annoyed Nina while pulling the girl over to her. "Poor Mikoto, you're freaking her out! Geez. Nao for the love of God drive faster!!"

"Umm, Nina you know I'm only a year younger than you right?," Mikoto asked the girl who now had Arika re-attached to her.

"Quiet over there. Don't you know I just sacrificed the top half of my body to save you?"

Mikoto smiled and nodded thankfully… the two sitting in the front seats however chose to smirk instead.

"I don't know Nina," Nao said without much thought. "You look pretty comfortable over there."

Nina shot her older cousin a death look.

"Just drive woman!"

--

AN: Thanks for reading and for all your reviews XD, I'm sorry this took a little longer than usual but my University schedule has me a little bogged down at the moment. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!

A couple of people asked for the Nina/Arika pairing so I put them in… sorry if the seem really OOC, I don't really know how to write them that well… same with Mikoto who again, a few people asked for. Hopefully they fit well into the fold though! More coming soon, please send over a review if you've got a minute, they're seriously appreciated!

Ps:

If you want to see the kimono style that Natsuki and Shizuru will be wearing check this pic out XD… ok umm, the link didn't show here so I'll put it up on my **_profile_**. Their Kimono will of course be in the 'theme' colours though hehe.

More updates to come very soon! Catch you next chapter.

--


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven 

--

After what seemed like an eternity, for Nina that is, Nao's S.U.V finally pulled into the main driveway of Kuga mansion.

Leaping out of the S.U.V just after it stopped… perhaps even a minute before that, both the baby-Natsuki and Mikoto made a dash for the front door as if their lives depended on it.

Arika let out a 'hmph' as she saw them go and Tomoe wrapped an arm around her little sister's shoulders.

"Laying it on a little thick aren't we Ari-chan? Really now, you didn't need to scare Mai's sister as well."

"Who's Mai? Mikoto's sister? And I didn't scare Mikoto did I? Maybe I should go hug her to apologise," with that the girl ran in the same direction Mikoto and Nina had gone.

"Mikoto! Wait! I need to hug you!"

… to her credit, she only tripped the one time before she was able to reach the front door…

--

Nao and Tomoe, needless to say, ambled through the doorway in a much more relaxed fashion that their younger counterparts.

They should have savored their last stress-free moment together, for what awaited them inside the mansion was not an easy sight to behold.

"Mai!," Mikoto proclaimed before happily attaching herself to her giggling sister who hugged her back.

Nina, who ran in slightly after, took a moment to compose herself before walking over to Natsuki and nodding at her cousin who gave her a playful nudge.

Arika, who fell through the door a little bit after them, quickly ran up to Mikoto and attached herself to the girl.

"Hey what the?!…" Mai inquired as she found herself quickly falling to the floor, apparently having collapsed due to the weight of two teenage girls attached to her front.

"Ah! Get her off! Get her off me!," a struggling Mikoto managed to get out. "Mai! … can't… breathe…"

"Oh for the love of God," an annoyed Nina said before heading over and grabbing Arika by the collar and practically throwing the girl over to her sister.

"Tomoe! That thing belongs to you… keep her within a one meter radius. Geez!"

The green haired girl shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

--

Haruka just rolled her eyes and chose to block out the weirdness that had just transpired before her eyes.

She then had everyone line up in single file before pacing in front of them as she looked her 'troops' up and down.

Her 'assistants', Yukino, Chie and Aoi were following her armed with pencils, paper and measuring tape.

"Natsuki… what is this? Who are these people? That blonde is distressing me… where are your damn guns?," Nina demanded to know as she pulled on her favourite cousin's arm.

"And also… why is that girl, your fiancée? Why is she staring at me and smiling like that?"

Natsuki lay a hand on the girl's head.

"Nina, relax, that blonde is just Haruka. I know she _seems_ like a high-strung, control freak on a power trip but its not like that… in truth that's exactly the kind of person she is," Natsuki replied with a smirk. "And Shizuru, please stop scaring my cousin."

"Shizuru Fujino is it?," Nina inquired offering the 'scary, smiling lady' a small smile.

'Must be related to that weirdo Arika… that makes sense,' Nina added in her head.

"Anyway like it or not, she's good for planning large scale military attacks," Tate added about Haruka, completely unaware of Nina's Fujino-filled thoughts. "And also weddings. Don't ask me which one she's working on now… sometimes it's hard to tell."

His redheaded cousin who had just joined the ranks wholeheartedly agreed. Nao could have sworn she heard military drums beating like crazy as soon as she and Tomoe saw what Haruka was up to.

--

"Right!," the blonde declared. "I have allocated one hour for all measurements to be done, they will be sent off to the tailors along with the clothing designs immediately afterwards and will be back to us within one week!"

"Haruka… a week for all the clothes to be done? That's a tight deadline even for our own personal tailors…"

"Yukino! Have faith in your staff! If they cannot get it done, we'll just fire them and find someone who can!," Haruka stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Besides, the bubuzuke woman and that Kuga must be married as soon as possible before something else ridiculous happens."

She leaned closer to Yukino and whispered into the girl's ear.

"Besides… Tomoe's sister is here now. Ridiculous happenings are sure to abound."

Arika saw the Kikukawa-Suzushiro's staring at her and waved at them animatedly, further irritating the blonde.

"Well, Arika definitely has a lot of energy," Yukino observed.

Haruka's eyes narrowed.

"I have this odd feeling that the girl is somehow able to steal _my_ energy and take it for her own!"

Yukino shot her wife a slightly worried look as Haruka's shoulders hunched up and she started mumbling to herself.

"That vampire-like… energy stealing… odd waving… falling on other people's wives faces girl…"

--

Exactly one hour later… 

And Haruka was still in the same position… still saying the same things.

"Umm Haruka? We're all done with the measurements now," Reito said as he carefully came up to the girl. 'Wow, Haruka sure can mumble for a long time,' the young man thought.

"Huh? Wha? What happened?," Haruka asked as she looked around at her dispersed troops.

Natsuki and Shizuru had retreated to Natsuki's room for some… relaxing, so it could have been assumed that nothing would be heard from them in a while.

Chie and Aoi had also left to deliver the measurements to the tailor… accompanied by Tate of course who had a slight fear that the girls would somehow make sure he was dressed in a female garment at the wedding… the scenario was one of his innate nightmares.

It probably stemmed from years and years of a young Nao telling him that she, Chie and Aoi would "make sure he was dressed in a female garment at Natsuki's wedding," now that the time had nearly come… it seemed he was the only one who remembered their words.

'Girls are cruel,' Tate thought with a pout as he prepared to drive Chie and Aoi to the tailors.

--

After the measuring itself was done, someone had suggested that the rest of the group should take a break for dinner, much to the delight of Mikoto who could do nothing on an empty stomach.

The said stomach was running a little emptier than usual as the girl had been under quite considerably more stress that she was used to on that day. Mikoto planned on eating and resting as much as she could so she would be adequately prepared for whatever else was thrown at her…

Even as she ate, she kept looking backwards to see if there was a bouncy Arika who had come up behind her back. Mikoto readied a lot of her stored up energy to ensure that she was prepared enough to fend off any upcoming attacks from the girl…

--

Unbeknownst to her, Nina was thinking the exact same thing as she huddled over her food.

'Who knew being in Natsuki's bridal party would be so much damn trouble?,' Nina asked herself as she thought about Tomoe's odd, very odd, sister.

A minute later, she felt the same 'odd' presence at her back and worst fears were realised. Arika then launched herself at Nina and had set to work mercilessly attacking the girl.

"Gah! What the hell! Get off!"

"Hehe you're so ticklish!"

Nina's choice in response was neither the safest nor the smartest but it was the only choice she found available to her at that point.

…

"Oh my God she's got a gun!," Haruka proclaimed.

"For the love of…" Nao began as she calmly, as calmly as one could when faced with such a situation, hit the deck and dragged Tomoe along with her, both finding that Mai and Mikoto had done the same thing Reito being dragged down along with them.

Years of knowing Natsuki had trained them all well.

--

"Arika get the hell off me or I swear I'm gonna…," Nina said angrily, … between escaping giggles.

"What shoot me? Hehe, that's not a real gun! And you would never shoot me…"

"Arika shut up and get the hell off of her!," Tomoe screamed at her sister. "Now, you moron!"

"Yes Arika! Get off me or…"

"But Tomoe! Come on, she's so cute when she's being tickled! Look at her! Hehe… so cute!"

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!," Nina announced.

--

**BANG!**

--

"WHAT IN THE HELL?!," Haruka _screamed_ out. Yukino beside her _passed _out. 

After that all fell silent and stared up at the hole in the ceiling…

"Got your attention have I?," Natsuki asked as she leaned on one of the walls calmly. Shizuru beside her, stood in her thoughtful pose with an elbow resting on one hand a finger on her lips.

"Kuga!," Haruka fumed.

"What? Why are you so angry?," Natsuki asked genuinely confused. "Nina, give me the gun would you? It's obviously mine anyway…"

Nina did as she was told and stepped over the bits of debris Natsuki's shot left on the floor… but not before smacking a gaping Arika on the head.

Tomoe stormed over to her sister and did the exact same thing albeit with a little more force.

"Idiot!," she proclaimed.

--

"Kuga!," a blonde screamed in the same hysterical tone as she had used earlier.

"Geez Haruka what? The problem was solved wasn't it?," Natsuki asked still very calm about the whole situation.

"Solved ? Solved?! Yukino is unconscious!!! Your psycho cousin just pulled out a weapon, loaded with no doubt, _live ammunition_, and the only way you could think to counter this was waltz in here and to fire one of your own… indoors… in your own house… with people in it?!"

"Umm… was that wrong?"

"What about any of this _isn't_ wrong?! Fujino! Stop posing like that and say something to your fiancée! God, I swear you are just the queen of useless activity!"

Shizuru shrugged and turned to Natsuki.

"Was it absolutely necessary to fire your gun indoors?," she inquired.

"Yes."

"Haruka, Natsuki says it was…"

"I heard her!," Haruka said as she hovered over the still passed out Yukino.

"If you two ever have children… They are _not_ allowed to associate with mine during the formative years!"

"Mai?," Mikoto whispered from underneath Reito's protective arm. "Are we going to survive the night?"

"Umm, I hope so…"

--

After the whole crazy scenario, both Nina and Arika were sent to have a 'good talking to', they were Mr. Kuga's words, for the man was not amused to walk in and see the hole in his ceiling.

Natsuki and Shizuru were automatically picked to be one set of 'talkers', while Nao and Tomoe were picked out to be the other set. Though which 'set' got which angsty, or more appropriately 'stupid', teenager was somewhat unexpected.

Nina was sent off with her redheaded cousin while Arika was sent off with an awkward feeling Natsuki and a Shizuru who had now taken to permanently wearing an amused look on her features.

"So… Arika is it?," Natsuki began. "You need to know a few more things about this family if you are… you know… actually going to survive this little Haruka-planned camping trip."

Shizuru merely nodded while Nina gave the two older, young women her best sheepish grin.

--

Somewhere close-by, the Nao, Nina, Tomoe meeting was not going nearly as calmly…

"Nina you idiot, what the hell did you go and pull a gun for?!," Nao demanded immediately.

It really was the wrong route to take when faced with an already frustrated Nina.

"That girl is a moron!," the younger girl automatically retorted. "No offence Tomoe but really. Moron."

The green-haired girl sighed and silently apologised to her sister for agreeing with the irate Kuga.

"I know that!," said Nao. "Sorry Tomoe… but geez Nina did you have to pull a gun? What were you gonna do, shoot her?"

"I wouldn't actually have shot anyone!"

"Well forgive me for not knowing that… my scar was telling me different!"

--

Tomoe watched as the cousins traded verbal blows… a little after that, they got tired of words and just started growling at each other.

With a final sigh she decided to get up and did what no one other than the girl's relatives… and the moron Arika has ever dared to do, Tomoe grabbed Nina and hugged the girl.

"Sorry my sister's a moron. Thanks for not shooting her," Tomoe said simply before letting go and smiling at Nina who now had her mouth hanging open.

Nina shook her head in disbelief before sending Tomoe a smile of her own.

"After this wedding finally takes place… I can just tell our family reunions are gonna be psycho… and often frequented by the authorities," she said.

--

_The next morning…_

After giving Nina a 'pat-down' at the breakfast table, Natsuki gave the suspicious Haruka a thumbs up which finally lead to the blonde allowing Yukino into the kitchen.

Nina gave the older girl a nod and a wave as an apology for the night before's little fainting incident. Natsuki mirrored her look and Yukino just smiled at the two.

Suddenly, Haruka disappeared for a moment before returning with a CD and Tate's portable mini-system. Ignoring the questioning looks she was getting, she merely insterted the CD, raised the volume level and pressed play.

Nina clapped her hands over her ears immediately as the music started to play.

"Aaargh! What the hell, what the hell?! Is this punishment for last night? Look Haruka, I'm sorry about your wife! Now turn it off!!"

Haruka rolled her eyes at the girl, but unfortunately that tactic did not deter what Nina's other cousins had in mind. Natsuki was poised to throw a bagel at Haruka, while Nao was getting ready to tackle the blonde.

Luckily for her, Shizuru and Tomoe, while calmly sipping their tea, had one hand still attached to their significant others.

After taking her sip, Shizuru looked over at Haruka.

"Is there a reason you happen to be playing that particular song for us this morning Haruka?"

"It's to punish me!," Nina groaned. "Dammit, she's playing the music of _pain!_"

"It is not the music of pain, I'll have you know that this is very highly regarded in the classical music community," Haruka said.

"That's the community of pain!," Nao said, using the same tone as her younger cousin.

--

The music had not yet stopped… the blonde was playing it on 'repeat one'.

Shizuru took her hand off Natsuki's arm for a second to cover her mouth as she laughed at Nao and Nina's comments. Needless to say, it was a bad move.

Natsuki's arm was free to release the bagel she was holding and it hit Haruka square between the eyes.

"God dammit Kuga what did you do that for?!," Haruka demanded to know as her eyes voluntarily watered.

"Yeah Natsuki, what the hell were you thinking?," yelled Nao. "Aim for the stereo, not the moron who brought it in!"

"I'm not a moron! And this music is beautiful! Beautiful, dammit!"

"Make it be beautiful someplace else Haruka!," Nao yelled.

Natsuki remained wordless and just armed herself with another bagel…

Suddenly, the music stopped.

--

Arika had walked over and calmly pressed the stop button before walking back over to her seat.

Tomoe shrugged.

"Classical music calms her," the green-haired girl explained. "She actually plays the piano really well. Shizuru taught her when we were younger."

Shizuru smiled at her younger relative and Arika smiled back. Nina gaped.

'She… pain… stopped,' the mini-Natsuki thought.

"Oh yeah that's right," Haruka said as if remembering something important. "Arika has an off-switch, how could I forget…"

Nao snorted.

"Who cares about her off-switch," the redhead said. "I don't want to hear that freaking classical stuff this early in the morning… or ever… what are we in a wedding or something?"

--

She then shared looks with Natsuki and Nina and the three Kuga's 'Ohhh-ed' their understanding.

"And look, now it makes sense to them," Haruka said in a sarcastic tone. "How so very helpful for me, with a bagel mark on my face..."

Natsuki shot her an apologetic look.

"Anyway I was only playing it as a suggestion of what we should play during your ceremony."

"What's the song called?"

"It's not a song… it's a _piece,_" said the still-irritated blonde. "And it's Bach's Ave Maria, played on piano."

"I find it quite moving," Arika said, will calm still gracing her features.

"Me too," said Nao. "It makes me want to move far, far away."

Natsuki nodded absently.

"Well, I can't say I'd listen to it of my own accord, but it does seem… wedding ceremony-ish," the mayo-pup said.

Even her redheaded cousin had to agree with her. 'Wedding' was the first thought that came to her mind when she heard it.

She then looked at Nina to see if her younger cousin had any complaints.

'Hell no,' the younger girl thought. 'Anything that calms down that Arika gets a smile from me… besides she's not bad looking when she's not… bouncing on me.'

Nao shrugged at Nina's silence.

--

"Well, I suppose it's decided then. Come on Arika, show us what you can do," Nao said as she grabbed the girl and lead them through to the Music room of Kuga mansion.

"Natsuki, I didn't know you had a music room," said Shizuru who seemed quite pleased at the collection of impeccably taken care of instruments.

Nao smirked at her future cousin-in-law.

"Well Shizuru, we all know which room you like to spend most of your time in," she said while winking and nudging the girl.

Natsuki gave her a warning look and Nao's smirk grew.

"You're just mad 'cos you know it's true," she said before they all heard a gentle sound emanating from the grand piano in the center of the room.

Fully expecting to see Arika playing, Natsuki and Nao exchanged looks when they saw Nina also seated at the piano, playing the part for the right hand, while Arika played the left.

Nao walked over and whispered into her busy cousin's ear.

"I didn't know you could play the music of pain," she stated, oddly enough without an ounce of jest and more than a little respect.

Nina smirked at her.

"Just because I don't like to listen to it, doesn't mean I can't play it. I am a Kuga, don't think I don't know about you and your violin."

Nao blushed and immediately stood up.

"Hey!," she said in a whisper. "That's between us you little brat!"

Nina just laughed as she continued to play.

When they were finished, even Haruka was in a calmer mood. The day's activities ensured that she could cross off another thing on the list entitled 'What the bubuzuke woman and her Kuga couldn't figure out on their own.'

The wedding plans were going smoothly… if you were travelling on a dirt and gravel road.

Haruka smiled at the thought.

'So many dramas before hand… this wedding is surely going to be the picture of calm.'

Shizuru and Natsuki who naturally had their arms wrapped around each other, became another source of the blonde's smiles.

Not knowing where the time had gone, for now it was mid-afternoon, she herded the group back into the kitchen.

--

As soon as they reached their destination, an exhausted trio of Tate, Chie and Aoi walked in…

"Geez guys, what the heck took you so long?," asked Nao. "You stayed out all night and only arrived now?"

Tate shot his cousin a killer look.

"Have you any idea where we've been?!," Chie said between mouthfuls of leftovers she had just hunted out.

She then raised her arm to point an accusing finger over at Haruka. "Do you have any idea where she sent us?!"

The group turned to the blonde who merely shrugged.

"I sent them to the best tailor I knew. Fujino's of course."

Shizuru's eyebrows went up immediately.

"Haruka," she began. "Please don't tell me you just sent my future in-laws to…"

"Yes I did."

"To my tailor?"

"Yes."

"My tailor who…"

"Is based in Kyoto!," Tate, Chie and Aoi all screamed at once.

"It was a very, very horrible eight hour drive from here to there, you sent us with no food, no directions, just a damn address and a death threat!"

Half the group looked at Nina and the other half at Natsuki.

"Hey! It wasn't me," they both said defensively.

"It was her!," Chie said, still pointing at Haruka with one hand and waving a piece of paper with the other.

"Look! Look at what it says," said Aoi before grabbing the offending sheet and reading it out.

"Instructions: Go to tailor, discuss measurements and style designs, return. Note: If you cannot perform this task, I will tell Natsuki that all three of you posted copies of the file entitled 'Kuga/Fujino' off Chie's phone on the internet to get more clicks on your website and… I'm… reading this aloud."

Natsuki massaged her temples.

"You know, I'm not actually that stupid. If Haruka had told me that, it's not like I would have believed them, my brother and two of my best friends would never… Hey… where did they go?"

All Natsuki could see was a swinging front door, and all she could hear was the screeching of the wheels on Tate's fastest car.

"Wait… does this mean that they actually… they did what?!"

--

--

Six days later… 

As promised, and with time to spare, the tailor personally delivered each and every requested outfit over to Kuga Mansion personally.

When you were chosen to make the clothes for a Kuga/Fujino wedding, you made sure not to disappoint. Apart from knowing who exactly was getting married… the tailor was also presented by a personally written letter from Haruka. If that couldn't motivate him and his team… nothing would have.

Kuga mansion had been a very busy place during the past week with the bridal party breezing in and out on various errands they were running for Haruka… ahem… and the engaged couple. Usually they all stayed the night as most were too exhausted to go home and then travel all the way back in the morning.

Even Mr. Kuga had been busy under the direct orders of the blonde 'general', he was in charge of the venues for the ceremony and the reception afterwards as well as the catering… with more than a little help from Mai and Mikoto.

Tate and Reito, were in charge of the transportation of the bridal party to and from the wedding, for the Fujino's it was traditional to arrive in a horse-drawn carriage while for the Kuga's it was traditional to arrive a little late…

Shizuru and Natsuki decided together that they would only keep the more pro-active tradition so the confused young men were sent off to procure horses and carriages.

Chie and Aoi, being the artistic couple that they were, were quickly sent off to aid Shizuru and Natsuki in finding their preferred table setting designs as well as to help with all the pedantic little decisions that needed to be made.

Needless to say, the mayo-pup was exhausted by the end of each day, vowing never to look at another colour chart for as long as she lived after the wedding. Shizuru on the other hand, along with all the others who were from 'her side of the family' seemed to be getting by unscathed.

Natsuki was so suspicious of this fact that at one point, she had a sip of Shizuru's tea just to make sure it really wasn't medicated with something illegal…

By the end of the week, all the preparations were done, one half of the engaged couple completely exhausted while the other was brimming with nervous excitement. Well, that was what they seemed like… in truth, they were both nervous, both excited… and both ready to get married.

--

If only they actually had some successfully written vows…

--

More to come soon!

AN: I'm very, very sorry that this update took so long to get here… Phantom is sorry! Hopefully, you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had a little bit of a block for a while and another fic on my mind so… sorry… again. Also my overt weirdness wouldn't leave me alone so apart from writing this update I spent most of the day taking pictures of myself to post online… oO … I'm just… weirdness personified.

--


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters used. All are licensed to their respective owners. I am not making any money through authorship of this fic.

--

**Chapter Twelve- Shiznat: The wedding.**

--

_Thank you all very much for sticking with this fic… hopefully it's been as fun a ride for you as it has been for me. –Phantom._

--

Natsuki Kuga woke up in a rather bad mood. Her body ached, there was a marching band wandering around in her head and it was morning…

'What the hell am I doing awake? This really has to stop happening to me,' she thought as she blinked her eyes at her surroundings.

A second later… she wished she hadn't. She was suddenly bombarded with flashbacks of the previous night's adventures and really, they were not what she needed first thing in the morning… or… ever.

--

The night before…Flashback- Kuga Party

Natsuki, Chie, Aoi and Mai sat at a popular club surrounded in glasses.

There were just glasses everywhere, full glasses, empty glasses, glasses attached to their hands, glasses that were tipped over, glasses precariously piled on top of one another as part of Chie and Aoi's 'glass tower'…

Nao was on the floor, Chie's cell phone memory card was completely full… and a silent, traumatised looking Natsuki was handcuffed to her chair while wearing cat-ears on her head and a t-shirt with 'bride-to-be' on it. Said white t-shirt also happened to be covered in lipstick marks.

Just how many young women kissed her that night, Natsuki had no idea.

Chie, the young mastermind of it all hung onto the bar that was in front of her and leant ever so slowly backward to take a look at her redhead friend. She did so very carefully as any sudden movements would have of course resulted in bad things happening… her balance wasn't quite right and she had a feeling it was due to her brain floating in alcohol.

But that was just a theory.

--

"Should we pick her up?," Chie asked, motioning to Nao.

Aoi looked the redhead over and nodded.

"We probably should."

… _minutes pass…_

"Are we going to?," Aoi asked as she continued her staring.

Chie thought for a moment before finally nodding. Nodding slowly.

"Alright alright let's pick her up…"

After trying to take a step off the stool she was sitting on, she quickly decided otherwise.

"Ok, ok, floor turns into liquid when I try to step onto it… not good. Forget this… let's just call in re-enforcement's."

Taking her ever-handy cell phone out, Chie dialed an emergency number.

--

"Hello?," the person on the other line asked cheerfully.

"Tomoe! Come quickly… Nao's on the floor," Chie said as vaguely as possible with absolutely no reason offered.

"She's what?! Why? … Haruka please get off me I'm on the phone!"

Chie shrugged, completely disregarding the fact that she was actually on the phone.

"Don't know, but just hurry up ok? And please… never leave your girlfriend alone ever again…"

"Oh, we aren't officially… Haruka! Don't touch me there! Shizuru, Yukino… why are you just watching?! Stop giggling dammit, this is _not _right!"

Chie frowned and gave a pout causing Aoi to reach over and stroke her head.

"Tomoe! Hurrrrry up! Because for some reason… the floor here turns into liquid at various times and… just hurry up."

Half an hour later, when Nao was safely off the liquid-turning floor and in the care of her 'not yet girlfriend', Chie and Aoi turned their attentions to another aspect of the matter while each adding another glass to the tower.

"Damn Tate and Mai. Damn them! As Nao's surrogate parents and as members of the Nao Kuga safety foundation, they should be taking care of her!," Chie said with her head attached to the table.

At the mention of the karaoke addict, Aoi looked over to where Mai was sitting, or where she thought she was sitting… unfortunately for all concerned, she was off in the private karaoke corner.

The private karaoke corner which was currently in use…

--

"Hey you! That's enough bad singing out of you!," Mai said as she tried to snatch the mic away from it's current user.

The sight of the kind of people Mai was 'speaking' to seemed to drain all the alcohol from Chie, Aoi and Natsuki's heads… unfortunately the quick drain also came with the rather painful side-effect of their brains smacking straight into their skulls with no fluid for cushioning…

The glass-tower collapsed.

Aoi quickly looked at the anxious bartender and pointed at Natsuki.

"Uh, she'll pay for that…"

Chie meanwhile jumped off the stool and immediately set to trying to free her handcuffed friend… as Mai decided to 'speak' some more.

"Heeey! I ssaid gimme that mic! Give me it mic now. Didn't you hear me be-beff… words won't work.. beffffore?! I said you ssuckk!"

--

"Oh my God what the hell is that idiot doing?!," Natsuki asked, finding her words again… her angry slash annoyed slash panicked words. Otherwise known as the words usually reserved for Nao…

She wriggled around trying to give Chie better access to the handcuffs.

"Dammit Chie get me out get me out! Oh my God… Why do you look like you're _looking _for the key? Where's the damn key?! Chie find the key Aoi… go get the Mai!"

Chie gave Natsuki a look.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?! Aoi's not committing suicide! And umm as for the key… hey I found the key!"

Natsuki hung her head and mumbled to herself…

"So she did lose it…"

Aoi cleared her throat and looked over at Mai and the literal gang she was 'hanging-out' with.

"Umm… going over there right at this point in time might be a little risky I'd say."

--

"I mean geez. Who taught you how to sing? The pack of stray dogs on the street? … hahaha… that was funny. Did everyone hear that? Or should I repeat it? Ooh! Someone write it down!"

"Mai! Shut up!!," her friends screamed.

Mai smiled and waved.

"Hiiii guys! Yeah see… my friends over there… they want you to shut up too. Now give me the mic… it's my turn now."

Natsuki, who was finally free ran as fast as she could to the rescue of yet another one of her idiot friends.

"Mai, let's go. And for the love of all that is Holy… don't let any other words out of your mouth!"

"But Naaatsssukiii, these guys suck!"

"Unless you want them to suck the marrow from our bones… shut up!"

The man holding the mic… who, was at least double the size of bodyguard no. 1 with an obvious Katana sheathed at his waist gave Natsuki a smirk.

"You don't really think we're actually just going to let this one walk away do you?"

Natsuki sighed.

"I don't think you really have a choice. She came here with me and I'm not leaving without her," she said.

All the while, what she was actually thinking was: 'Oh crap, oh crap, gonna die, oh crap, I love you Shizuru!, oh crap, oh crap!'

"Well then, you're not leaving at all."

"I don't think you're understanding me," Natsuki said slowly while holding the gaze of the (many, large) men before her.

"There is no way I'm leaving my friend here with the likes of you. Now let's end this now. Unsheathe that katana of yours if you want to. All of you, go ahead… I'll do what I have to do as well." … 'Like freaking get skewered on the end of them and oh, I don't know… die! Mai you idiot… Shizzuuurruu… I'll miss you.'

"Ahem," someone said from directly behind her.

The men turned their attention to the stranger as well…

"Miss… my partner Chidori and I couldn't help but notice you were having a little argument with these… unsavoury men. Would you like me to alert our troops?"

'Troops?,' the men thought. 'She has troops? … This might be why they were acting so tough with us…'

'Chie! What in the hell are you doing?," Natsuki thought. 'We don't have troops!… Unless you count Nina… And where did you and Aoi get those dark glasses from? … And why have you gelled your hair back so tightly? My God, I'm not even gonna ask about the suit and tie…'

Natsuki inwardly sighed before letting her sore head come up with something to say.

"No Sagara I don't think alerting the troops is entirely necessary. The uh… tanks rolling down the street might panic the general population and uh… that would be detrimental to our cause."

"Tanks??"

The men took a large step backwards and one of them pushed Mai into Natsuki before they all ran off.

"You can have her!," one of them called behind his back. "Must be some damn dirty politicians or something…"

Chie laughed at his statement.

"Close but no… we're worse than politicians," she said.

"We're the heirs to corporate royalty," Aoi finished with a nod.

"_We_ are going home immediately to figure out which one of you I should murder first," Natsuki said.

She held Mai by the collar as she ushered her friends out of the bar… but not before handing her credit card to the table.

Destroyed glass towers were expensive.

"I hope Shizuru's party is going a lot better…"

--

_The night before… Flashback- Fujino Mansion._

Shizuru and Yukino were currently trying to stop Haruka from literally bouncing off the walls. The plan was originally to send Tomoe after the blonde but the green-haired girl had been called in to assist in another crisis elsewhere.

Shizuru giggled slightly at the sight of her friend.

"I apologise Yukino, I shouldn't have taken her up on the offer."

The mousy girl sighed as she tried to grab hold of her wandering, not to mention completely inebriated wife.

"No, she was the one who challenged you to the drinking competition, I think she must have forgotten that Fujino's don't really know how to lose," she said with a slight laugh.

Shizuru smiled at Yukino.

Her old friend used to be a very shy girl who really didn't communicate well with anyone she wasn't completely familiar with. But after spending some time with the somewhat… 'out-there' Kuga's, Shizuru had noticed a slight change in her, she was much more open now, more comfortable. She thought Haruka appreciated it too.

… Turning her attention back to Haruka, Shizuru had to make a quick dive to catch a falling vase. Of course she did so with the class and elegance only a Fujino could have possessed.

Yukino wondered at her friends' athletic ability.

'How could she do that without a hair moving out of place?'

Shizuru replaced the diving vase and wrapped her arm around Haruka's waist.

"A dance? Yes let's dance! Hey… do those Kuga's know how to dance?"

Even though Haruka released this sentence in parts… between hiccups, it seemed the blonde general was still operating even under the current circumstances.

"Yuki! Yukinooo… write that down would you please? Kuga dance. Teach Kuga's dancing!"

--

In another mansion somewhere… 

Nina was trying to fend off the usual advancing Arika when suddenly a chill went down her spine.

'Something very bad is being planned out for me. I must prepare myself,' she thought. 'I wonder exactly how inappropriate it is to bring weaponry to the ceremony…'

"Ninaaa! I just want a hug! Mikoto gave me one!"

The girl in question sat huddled in the corner.

"Arika… scary."

Nina sighed and felt the urge to gave Mikoto an apologetic look, though she didn't know why.

'This idiot isn't exactly _my_ responsibility,' she thought as Arika came closer.

"By God Arika… for your own sake, stop trying to make me kill you!"

--

"Quiet down girls," a very motherly Tate said from in from in front of the tv. Reito next to him just sent over a smile.

"Quiet down? Would you _men _make more noise from over there?! Geez. And stop bonding over those J-dramas, what are you thinking?! Arika! Stop trying to hug me!"

An amused Tate managed to tear his eyes off the screen for a moment.

"Just give her a hug Nina, a few snuggles here and there aren't too bad."

"How the hell did hugs turn to snuggles? Don't give her ideas!"

"Niiinaaa… snuggle?"

Nina sighed.

"There's just too many stupid people around here… do I even have enough bullets to destroy them all? Someone as crazy as Arika probably won't die with only one… Maybe I should just shoot myself," she mused.

Mikoto from the corner raised her arm. "Me too please," she said while shooting scared looks at the ever-smiling Arika.

--

Back to Natsuki's present morning…

Natsuki lay her sore head back on the bed and stretched her tired muscles.

'Damn parties. Damn Mai… I can't believe we got into a bar fight. Luckily Chie saved us with her… tanks.'

Natsuki buried her head under a pillow, over thinking that previous thought would just lead to unnecessary injury.

Turning on her side, she expected to come into contact with the warm form of her fiancée. Instead she was met with only her hugging pillow and a tiny wolf soft-toy. The sight of it made Natsuki smile before she realised that something more important was missing.

'Hey, where's Shizuru? Ugh my head… Why do people always insist on throwing these damn parties the night before people's… OH MY GOD!!'

The door suddenly swung open with three frantic young women rushing in. The young man being dragged along with them was less frantic and more still asleep on his feet… with an all new, visible bruise forming on his forehead.

"Natsuki you idiot, get up, get up! We're gonna be late!," Mai yelled as she pulled at the girl's arm.

"Late?! I can't be late! Late for my own…"

"She's not up yet? Get her up! Oh my God, Haruka's gonna kill us! She's gonna kill us all!," Chie said. "Nao! Get the girls up! We gotta make sure Arika didn't do anything weird during the night… and that Nina didn't kill her in her sleep. Oh my God poor Mikoto…"

"Me? Why me? I'm not gonna try and wake Nina! Make Tate do it!," the redhead proclaimed defiantly. "Tate hey go wake… Tate you idiot how can you be sleeping while standing up?!"

"People stop arguing or we're all gonna suffer death by Haruka!," Aoi said while throwing jackets at everyone. "Come on we all have to get to the venue to get ready! Tate start the… oh my God wake up you idiot!"

Natsuki quickly donned her jacket and grabbed her bike helmet.

"What the hell are you doing? Going on your bike? Don't worry about that, we have horses there!"

"We're riding off on it… Shizuru's idea," Natsuki admitted with a blush.

The girls paused in their panic and 'awwed' at her.

--

"Hey! What's with the yelling? And the more recent 'awwing'?," Nina demanded to know as she walked into the already crowded room with Mikoto in tow.

Mai quickly checked her little sister over for any signs of trauma.

"Late! We're gonna be late!," Arika said as she ran in screaming and quickly attached herself to Nina. Mikoto took a large step in the direction of away and glomped her sister.

"Not this Kuga!," a newly determined Natsuki said. "Not today! Everyone pile into Nao's S.U.V, you're driving this morning cousin of mine. Except Nina, Nina suit up, you're on the bike with me. And Mai for the love of God pick Tate up!"

"Wait wait does he have the rings? Where are the rings? Where are the damn rings?!," Chie asked as she gave Tate a pat down.

"Relax, relax, I've got the rings," Nina said as she fiddled with Natsuki's spare helmet.

The group all looked at her.

"What? Tate is the best man… of course I have the damn rings. Do you people wanna find them stuck in his last box of Hello Panda? Or in the dvd player along with his favourite J-drama disc? I think not. Now hurry up you idiots! We should have already been traumatising all the other road users by now, all of you… get in the damn truck!"

Natsuki laughed and messed up the girl's hair.

"And they wonder why you're my favourite."

Nao 'hmphed' at the little exchange before piling everyone into her truck.

"Favourites aside… I'm still cooler!," the redhead said before starting the engine.

"Just drive you moron!"

--

Half an hour later… 

As they all arrived at their destination the group looked on in complete awe. Nao had followed Haruka's directions to a T and delivered them all safely to the Country's most exclusive club. They saw that to the east of the entrance there were many massive white gazebo tents put up looking like castles sitting up on the hill.

"This is gonna be the world's most beautiful garden wedding," Tate breathed.

The girls all shook their heads while Nao looked embarrassed for her cousin.

"Tate, we've had this conversation before… if you must say effeminate things like that, do it in your head!," the redhead suggested.

Parking close to the great tents, the group exiting the S.U.V was swiftly greeted by a surprisingly calm Haruka…

"Welcome Kugas! … And Arika who refused to leave Kuga mansion because of some unexplained weirdness… I trust you all slept well. How very thoughtful of you all to arrive ahead of schedule."

"Ahead of… Haruka are you out of your mind?! We're late!," a frantic Tate said as he looked around for a livid Shizuru who he expected to come in charging at them at any moment.

"Uh actually…" Mr. Kuga offered sheepishly, coming in from behind Haruka.

"Father? Damn you father, what have you done? Who's side are you on?!" Tate, who was now holding an ice-pack to his head, asked. Yukino, still as thoughtful as ever brought the ice over a moment earlier. An excited Nao decided to pull Tate out of bed that morning a little violently resulting in his skull breaking his fall.

Mr. Kuga threw his son an apologetic look.

"I merely adjusted all the clocks in the house," he said. "But it wasn't my idea I assure you!," he added hurriedly. "Your sister's maid of honour is very convincing."

Nao nodded as Tate merely glared. Haruka looked nonplussed.

"Yeah. She is pretty scary."

--

A minute later, Natsuki's bike came growling up the hill with it's driver and passenger leaping off simultaneously as soon as their destination was reached.

"Right… someone get me in a white dress and we're all go!," Natsuki yelled.

The group on the hill stared awkwardly.

Nina felt like violently shaking the silent members of the wedding party.

"Hello? People? Throw someone white on her! We've got a wedding to get to!," Nina said directly after. "What's with the staring? We're late aren't we? Fine, just keep staring then. But nobody better blame me if Shizuru starts the wedding without us…"

The panicked mayo-pup almost fainted at the thought.

The group refused to meet Natsuki's eyes… Nao just pointed at Haruka.

The blonde rolled her eyes and looked sincerely confused at the group's reaction to her little ploy.

"What? Aren't you people happy you get to start your morning in a nice relaxing fashion? Now come on, the staff to help you all get ready aren't going to arrive in another hour so why don't you all follow me. We'll sit down and…"

"If she says have a cup of tea I'm gonna kill her. Really I'm just gonna kill her," Natsuki said.

"I'll help," Tate quipped. "In fact, I'll do it right now. Somebody hold me back because I swear I'll do it!"

The rest of the group who were a lot more worried about Nina, Nao and Natsuki rather than their male cohort, ignored Tate and eyed the girls wearily.

Haruka cleared her throat and judged the distance between herself and the female Kuga's who looked like assassins eyeing up their mark.

"Uh ok, anyway what I was saying was… I think we should all sit down and have a nice… mayonnaise slathered croissant?"

The group all look at Natsuki who momentarily forgot her anger and was already salivating at the thought.

"Haruka gets to live," she said. "For now."

--

After a… not quite so relaxed breakfast due to the many death threats a certain blonde was getting, the wedding party was prepared enough to start getting ready for the ceremony.

The girls of course were left to fuss over Natsuki. Well, all except for Yukino and those considered to be from the Fujino side of the family as they were sent off to help Shizuru.

Haruka as was expected, took it upon herself to scare the living daylights out of any staff members who weren't trying to over-work themselves to death.

--

"Hey! What are you people doing?! We're setting up for the wedding of the year here let's just have a little more energy and a lot less being morons!"

"I'm sorry… did she just say setting up for a wedding? Because I was under the impression that we were planning a large scale military operation," one of the staff members dared to mumble.

"Hey! Don't make me court marshal you! You know I can make it happen!"

"Can she really…"

"Yes I can!"

--

As their older counterparts were busy helping the brides, Nina, Arika and Mikoto were left to their own devices inside one of the tents. Although tents were what they looked like on the outside, on the inside they were nothing less than what should be expected from the world's most expensive Hotel suites.

"Hey Nina?," Arika asked as she watched her two counterparts ready their dresses.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of marriage?"

Nina wore her 'deer in headlights' expression. 'What the hell kind of question was that?,' she thought.

"Arika… what the hell kind of question is that?," she said, actually wanting an answer to her previously unasked question.

At the lack of answer to her own, Arika continued…

"Do you want to get married?"

'Is she… proposing?!,' Nina thought in a panic. 'Oh my God, she's proposing…'

"Do you think you'll be happy with an arranged marriage? Do you think the brides are today? Do you think a church wedding would have been better or do you like the garden theme? Do you think when we grow up we'll have our very own 'Haruka' friend or will we have to organise everything ourselves? …"

'Thank God… not proposing,' Nina thought as she ignored the still questioning Arika. 'I'm too young to die of a heart-attack…'

"Do you like the horses? What do you think Tate's gonna say in his speech later? Shall we go and practice throwing flowers around?"

Nina sighed and tried to ignore the twitch that had decided to settle on her right eye.

--

"It's Natsuki's wedding and Natsuki is happy," she said, deciding that if she didn't answer Arika would just carry on with the ridiculous question barrage. "So I really don't need to have any sort of opinion on the matter."

"But Nina," Arika said while getting a weird look on her face. "We are the world. And we are the children. We are the ones to make a brighter day. So let's start… thinking about being really opinionated now!"

Nina, and Mikoto who was also in the room but was really willing herself not to be, just stared at Arika before giving each other their patented 'what the hell' looks.

As Natsuki's cousin and Mai's sister, relatives of those who spent large amounts of time with Nao, the 'what the hell' look was a necessary part of the young women's facial expression artillery. It would most likely be passed on to the younger generations… after all, now they both knew Arika. This fact could not be denied.

Arika sighed and continued being as weird as she felt like.

"Mikoto… did you recognise those lines she just said?," Nina asked.

The younger girl nodded.

"Yes, but it was getting scary so I tried not to…"

Her friend merely nodded.

At the point a bristling Haruka, who was in such a state because of all the stress she was feeding off, threw the door open, practically ran towards Nina and dragged the girl out of the room with her.

Arika smiled and turned her attention to Mikoto… who was trying to sneak away.

"So Mikoto, what do you think about…"

"Love is good! … Don't really wanna get married right now… Gotta go, bye!"

--

"Haruka! You're gonna break my freaking arm!," Nina yelled as she and the blonde breezed past others in the bridal party. For some reason, all the girls and Tate had now re-gathered together and were suspiciously without either of the brides…

"Does anyone else find it a little weird that Haruka's just taken Nina off somewhere?," Aoi asked.

The rest of the group shook their heads.

"I wouldn't worry about it," said Chie. "She's just gonna give her a speech about not ruining the wedding with any excessive flash photography. Apparently we've already hired people for that."

"No Chie, that's the speech she gave you. I got the 'during the ceremony, please keep Nao within reach of a taser gun at all times," said Mai while using her patented 'Haruka voice.'

Tomoe laughed. "So basically good old Haruka got you guys here three hours early… just so she could give you speeches? That's cruel even for the ex-executive director herself. No offence Yukino," she added.

Yukino shrugged. "None taken, I'm just sorry I couldn't save you guys from such an early wake-up… Haruka was rather drunk last night so I spent most of it taking care of her.

"Drunk huh?," Mai asked. "She doesn't seem hung-over now… maybe she's still drunk!"

Chie and Aoi rolled their eyes at their friend.

"Like you can talk little Miss Karaoke-crazy, wanna-be Yakuza," Chie said with a laugh.

A still sleepy Tate lifted his head from the table, since Haruka had also hired staff to help them get ready for the wedding, hair, clothes and all… they rest of the group decided they could ignore the muffin that was currently attached to his head.

"Huh? Laughter… what are we talking about?"

"Speeches, Haruka's cruelty, tasers and … your Yakuza girlfriend," Aoi said with a grin.

"Hmm," Tate began as he raised the said taser gun. "Right. Speeches… cruel. I got the 'keep taser gun on hand at all times' speech. Haruka really goes all out on these things… it felt like I was getting a talking to from my father."

--

Mr. Kuga took that moment to poke his head through the door and make a beeline for Tate.

"Son, can I speak with you for a moment please?," he asked seriously.

Tate groaned.

"Dad, come on, you're wearing that speech look on your face… it's not even my wedding!"

'Damn, he saw right through me, I shouldn't have gone straight for the serious tone,' Mr. Kuga thought as he shot his son a sheepish grin.

"I know, but… Natsuki ran away before I could finish giving her the speech," he said.

Tate sighed.

"Father, do you really want to ruin our 'father-son' moment by jumping the gun? I really think we should save this for my actual wedding day. But look there's Nao! Give her the speech," Tate said while pushing his father in the redhead's direction.

Nao's eyes narrowed as she saw her uncle smiling proudly at her.

'Uh, oh. What's going on? This cannot be good. Uncle looking proud, Tate sighing with relief… something odd is happening here.'

Tate gave Tomoe the 'save-yourself' sign and the green-haired girl subtly disengaged herself from the redhead.

'Sorry Nao,' Tomoe thought with a guilty smile. 'It's a self-preservation thing.'

At that moment Tate was collected by Reito to check on the horses they were all going to ride in on, it really did help that it was an insanely well planned out garden wedding in the most beautiful setting imaginable…

Tate followed his friend out to the stables with minimum fuss. Horses didn't like to give boring speeches.

Nao groaned inwardly as she heard her uncle mumble something about a 'more peaceful setting' and drag her off. Unfortunately for her, Mr. Kuga had one such boring speech ready for her, many in fact. He was a man who liked to be prepared.

The girls all sat around giggling at Nao's little predicament when suddenly Mai remembered something important…

"Hey, aren't there brides we should all be attending to right now?"

--

Nearby, Natsuki was sitting decked out in white awaiting her friends return… as she had been for the past twenty minutes.

"Where are those people?," she asked aloud. "How am I supposed to make my 'thanks for being the bridesmaids' speech when I can't find my bridesmaids? …. Stupid clothes… I'm stranded. Maybe if I roll… no that's a stupid idea. Then I'd just look like a dirty marshmallow."

Natsuki looked around the room once more and sighed, happy that no one was there to hear her borderline ridiculous statement.

"Where's Nao? She's the one supposed to be saying weird and stupid stuff like…"

--

"U-uncle, why are you looking at me like that? Why are you holding my hand? Why have we suddenly found ourselves sitting in the back garden? … and why are you threading flowers in my hair?!"

Nao got a panicked look on her face as soon as realisation dawned on her.

"Oh my God… uncle, you're in speech mode?! But, I'm your niece! Your niece who _isn't_ getting married today! Damn that Tate… no wonder he threw his father at me. I will make him pay!"

Nao wore her determined look and shot a fist into the air. Well she tried to and failed miserably. As it turned out she was still attached to her uncle who was calmly sitting down, so no fists shooting into the air could be allowed.

Mr. Kuga who was completely oblivious on the subject of the redhead's annoyed, inner ranting launched directly into his speech.

"Nao, marriage is one of the most important times in a person's life. When you've found your one true love there really isn't anything that can rival the feelings you two will feel for each other. As time goes on…"

The colour from Nao's face drained immediately and she felt her eyes glazing over.

"Must… kill… Tate…"

--

Meanwhile in Haruka world… 

"Listen here little Kuga," Haruka began.

"Little Kuga?," Nina mouthed with a confused look.

Haruka read the girl's lips and rolled her eyes.

"I call Natsuki 'Kuga' so you can be 'little-Kuga' to avoid confusion."

"Why can't you just call me Nina? That would make sense… because _Nina_ is my _name_."

"Stop asking questions!" 

Nina scratched her head. 'In any case,' she thought. 'I suppose this is a little better than trying to fend off Arika.'

"Right, good. Questions have stopped," Haruka said. "Anyway as I was saying before I was so rudely…"

"What do you call Nao?"

"… interrupted. What? What do you mean what do I call Nao?"

"You call Natsuki 'Kuga' and me… something stupid, so what do you call Nao?"

Haruka ran a hand through her hair and took her first pause of the day to contemplate the question.

"Shut up." … was the only answer she could come up with.

"Geez I was only asking," Nina replied with a frown. "No need to huff at me."

"No I… I think I mostly call her shut-up."

Nina laughed.

'Oh well, as crazy as they are… at least I don't have to go around thinking that Shizuru's people are prissy. 'Crazy maybe, but prissy they are not,' she thought.

At Haruka's questioning look, brought on by her silence, Nina decided to give the blonde a reply.

"Oh. Well, I think I get that," she said. "Anyway, so what was it you actually wanted to tell me?"

"Well it's on the subject of that little ant-girl Arika…"

--

At this point Natsuki was getting so tired of waiting that she had actually written quite a considerable part of her wedding vows. Yes, it seemed her bridesmaids really did leave her there for rather a long time.

"Natsuki! We're back," Mai said happily a second after Natsuki had deducted that all her bridesmaids had been abducted by aliens and were currently being brought to an alternate universe.

"Oh, good. Well sorry to tell you this but you're too late. I've married myself," the raven haired girl said with a smile and an eye-roll.

Mai laughed and gave her friend a hit on the shoulder.

"Hey! Don't dirty the marshmallowness!"

Her bridesmaids and some other unnamed people gave her questioning looks which she quickly shrugged off.

"Ok, I'm sorry we're late. But look we brought staff! They're Haruka's. Isn't it great? We get to have our hair done!"

"Ah yes. Hair… thrilling," Natsuki said not-so-excitedly as Chie, Aoi and Mai all sat in chairs next to her.

'Guess my speech can wait. There's no way I'm gonna make in with an audience… hey oww! What in the hell is this person doing to my head?'

"Miss, please stay still…"

"You're pulling at my hair!"

"Natsuki, it's her job…"

"She's gonna pull my head _off!_"

"She's not gonna…"

"I can feel it coming off!"

Mai and the staff member shared small awkward smiles as Natsuki went through every pained facial expression she knew she had… and even invented some new ones.

--

Around the grounds… 

Bodyguard no.1, while being under strict orders from Haruka, who could somehow order around anyone at all if she felt like it, was wandering the grounds looking for suspicious characters.

While halfway through his rounds, he got a radio transmission from a member of his team. It seemed that they were all under Haruka's orders too.

"Sir, we've found one of those 'suspicious' characters the blonde general was so weary of."

"Where are you?," bodyguard no.1 asked.

"Two hundred meters from the south gate."

"I'll be there immediately."

--

As he arrived, bodyguard no.1 quickly made his way over to the suspicious character.

"You, odd looking person, what do you think you're doing here?"

The young man stood up defiantly.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? You people can't just force someone to get married you know! Natsuki doesn't love whoever the guy is that you're trying to marry her to! And you can't just call me an odd person, my name is Takeda…"

"Shut up fool, I do not care what your name is. But who is this Natsuki? This is a Fujino wedding, don't think you can just walk in! You've made a mistake you punk. How would you like me to throw you out?"

"Really now… is this how all our guests are being treated?," a nearing melodic voice said.

Bodyguard no.1 gulped audibly.

"Miss Fujino, I was just taking care of this intruder, please do not worry about him let me…"

"I don't think that will be necessary, you know I like to deal with these things personally. I thank you and your team for your hard work. Please continue your rounds as usual."

"Yes of course Miss Fujino. Thank you."

--

As the group of men left, the young one left behind eyed the smiling woman in front of him.

"Look thanks for rescuing me from that weird guy and all, but I have to go complete my mission."

"Mission?," Shizuru asked curiously. "You sound rather determined, it's an important one I assume."

"Of course! I've got to stop the girl that I lust after… I mean, uh, love from making the biggest mistake of my… I mean _her _life!"

Shizuru, being the romantic that she is at heart is actually rather taken with this statement.

For some odd reason, which probably had something to do with all the romantic Natsuki related notions swimming around in her head, she missed Takeda's little slips of the tongue. Smiling at the younger man before her, the Fujino heir gave him a pat on the back.

"Would you like to tell me about it? You really should humour me… it is my wedding day," she added at the first sign of Takeda's reluctance.

"Wedding day? Geez… what's with everyone getting married today? You're getting married… I have to stop a wedding… it's a pretty stupid pattern. I don't know there's not really much to say about it. Do what you gotta do you know?" … 'And all the money that's sure to come with Natsuki's last name isn't gonna hurt me either, this is great! I get to be her knight in shining armor. Kuga's gonna be so grateful!"

"For love you must do what you must do. I of course do not approve of stopping someone's wedding… whoever that someone may be, but if you believe that the couple do not love each other then you must say so. Declare it from rooftops! I wish you luck."

"Thank you. It's luck I need. I'm going to find her, stop her farce of a wedding from ever taking place and propose to her myself."

--

At that moment, Tate decided to accidentally wander into the clearing where Shizuru and Takeda were sitting. The young man had taken to wandering around the grounds… avoiding the white tents as he still feared 'speech-attacks' from his father.

"Kuga senpai!," Takeda exclaimed as soon as he saw Tate. "What are you doing here?"

"Takeda? Hey, I should be the one asking you that! In fact I will…what are you doing here? At Natsuki's wedding… with a suspicious box shaped object clutched in your hand? Sitting with Shizuru… who is Natsuki's fiancée.

At Tate's revelation any sense of camaraderie that once existed between the Shizuru and Takeda vanished into thin air.

"Y-you're Natsuki's fiancée?"

"You came here to stop… _our _wedding?"

Tate sweat-dropped at the sight of Takeda and Shizuru breaking out into their 'battle poses'.

'Ok ok, I don't know what happened, or how but… where the hell did that wooden Naginata and Katana come from? This is a wedding! It's that stupid Haruka… I bet she planned on punishing anyone who screwed up!,' Tate thought as he looked around for any other weaponry Haruka might have hidden in the vicinity.

Takeda and Shizuru held their weapons and circled each other with nothing but malice written in their expressions.

"You think you can just keep her from me?," Takeda yelled as he tried not to trip over his own feet.

"You think you can steal her away? You with your ugly face and ridiculously spiked up hair? Who in their right mind would go for you?," Shizuru replied, her calm tone only serving to further disconcert the young man. "Natsuki is _my_ puppy and I am forever hers. You weren't even invited to the wedding."

"Who would go for you?! With your… damn annoying calm composure and looks that… y'know… suck and… all the money in the world and… just shut up you! Natsuki doesn't like girls! And did you just call _my_ precious Natsuki a puppy? How dare you?!"

Crimson eyes blazed and Shizuru's whole aura changed.

"Your Natsuki?! You must be joking! … Prepare to DIE!," she screamed as she took out Takeda's legs from under him.

"Die? Now you want me to die? What about all that 'proclaim from rooftops? I wish you luck'? God! I hate people who take back their words!," the young man retorted as he rolled away to avoid her angry wooden 'blade' that was about to skewer him.

Shizuru let out a Natsuki-esque growl she learnt from her fiancée and narrowed her eyes at Takeda once more before launching into another attack.

--

"Hmm, isn't that cute," Tate mused to himself. "She's picked up quirks from Natsuki already… hey I wonder if I should warn Takeda against making Shizuru…"

"I'm not taking my words back!," Shizuru said. "Go ahead, proclaim from rooftops! Just don't forget to throw yourself off afterwards!"

"… mad," Tate finished. "Ok, too late for that. Farewell my friend, rest in peace."

The two Natsuki crazed fighters exchanged a few more pleasantries before launching into their next battle motions.

Meanwhile… Tate hummed the theme song to Titanic.

'This is the most non-romantic pre-wedding scene there ever has been and ever will be. Not even Celine Dion can save us now,' the young man thought as he hummed. 'Still… good song.'

--

Nina and Haruka, who saw the scene while walking back from their little talk, meandered over. Haruka sat down and watched her friend show off her killer Naginata skills as Nina hit Tate on the head.

"Stop humming odd songs! And tell us why Natsuki's creepy stalker guy is fighting Natsuk's fiancée. Where'd he come from anyway?"

"Yeah… how did he get past the stationed guard wolves? And the sharks?," Haruka asked.

Tate gave her a blank look. "Haruka, don't you think guard _dogs_ would have sufficed? And please tell me there are no actual sharks swimming around somewhere? Are we surrounded by a moat?"

"Look, nevermind," Nina said as she stood and watched her cousin suspiciously look around for a shark filled moat. Haruka just ignored him. "Anyway aren't you gonna save that idiot?, that guy might have been the Kendo Club captain but…"

"Shizuru is a Fujino so… don't let her kill him too much," the blonde finished.

"Kill him… too much?," Tate repeated.

'Have these two been off bonding somewhere?,' he added in his head as he saw Nina and Haruka seemed to have gotten rid of the violent air that usually hung between them and replaced it with some sort of comfortable understanding.

"You know, don't let him bleed everywhere," Haruka clarified.

"Wooden sword," Tate pointed out.

The blonde shrugged and pointed at the scene before her while saving a mental note in her head. 'Acquire fiercer sharks.'

Takeda was now standing on a large rock that had apparently appeared from nowhere (when really Haruka had it ordered it brought down from some symbolic mountain top), while pointing the point of his Katana towards his enemy.

Shizuru was crouched low, completely prepared to counter his imminent attack.

"Wooden sword yes, wooden Naginata too," Haruka confirmed. "But always remember, while a Kuga is probably familiar with and can kill with numerous types of weaponry… a Fujino can kill with a toothpick."

Tate felt the blood drain from his face.

"Uh… point taken," he said as he watched the angry Fujino swing her Naginata like a seasoned warrior. Takeda once again ended up flat on his back with the number of promised bruises on his body rising by the second.

'Takeda's screwed. That Naginata thing is probably made of… a million freaking toothpicks.'

Nina and Haruka who decided that it was a good time to think about getting themselves ready, waved at the glazed over Tate before departing with the blonde calling last instructions over her shoulder.

"Don't let her be late for the wedding!"

"Uh right," the young man said. "We're here for a … wedding."

--

"That was really a weird scene wasn't it?," Nina asked.

Haruka merely shrugged.

"I guess somebody thought it was a good idea to balance things out… Shizuru had a stalker, now Natsuki has one. Balance out the plot you know?"

"The what?"

Haruka yelled out to a hired staff member as soon as one caught her eye.

"Hey you! Where do you think you're going with that giant vase? There are only two others like it in the world and I _do not_ think either the Pope or the President of the United States would be willing to let us borrow theirs so put the damn thing down before I hurt you!," the blonde said before quickly wandering off.

Nina looked around and shook her head in a rather violent manner.

"Ok, that little conversation clip was a little too surreal for my liking."

--

Suddenly a familiar voice reached Nina's ears and she felt the urge to quickly run away.

"Nina, Nina! Come quick!," Arika said as she ran up to the girl.

Nina sighed and decided to listen to the girl in case there was something actually going wrong somewhere. She didn't want Natsuki throwing some sort of an incensed fit later… the earlier scene with Shizuru was violent enough even for the young Kuga. She figured that then was the time to think a little defensively.

"What? Is it some emergency? Do we need any defensive weaponry? Should I go grab a wooden katana or anything? Because there seem to be some lying around…"

Arika shot her an odd look.

"Ok, ok nevermind. Come on where do we need to go?"

Arika wordlessly grabbed her hand and dragged her off and into one of the larger quiet tents. In it sat a disturbed looking Mikoto and an ever cheerful looking Reito.

"Ariiiikaa, I don't know what you're thinking but stop it before one of us kisses the other!," Nina said loudly.

The other inhabitants of the room raised their eyebrows at her and Arika took a step forward in Nina's direction.

"Kills! I mean to say kills the other! … My God I don't work well in stressful situations," Nina said as she held a hand up. "Back off lover-girl it was just a slip of the tongue! … Uh, much like that one was. Arika stop looking at me like that dammit!"

A sweat-dropping Mikoto looked on at the scene.

"Sorry Nina, I was going to warn you to, you know, run for your life but I couldn't find you," she said, wanting to very quickly change the subject and tone of the conversation.

Nina gave her a forgiving nod while still keeping one eye on the oddly smiling Arika.

"Anyway, it looks like she caught you too."

Arika clapped her hands.

"Yep! I did good huh?," she said after being broken out of reverie.

"Yes yes, very good Arika," said Tomoe as she walked in.

--

Nina's eyes narrowed at the sight of the green-haired girl.

"Tomoe? Trapping us here was your idea?," she asked.

"Don't go shooting at me Nina, I'm under orders from that scary blonde general. She wanted to give us at least a couple of song's practice. She doesn't want us all looking stupid in public, she said we all did that enough..."

"Charming isn't she, our Haruka?," Reito offered with a gentlemanly grin. "Either way, I'd be happy to offer my services for this practice."

"Practice? Practice what?!"

"Dancing," he replied while taking Mikoto by the hand and messing her hair up with his other one. "I always wanted to teach a little sister! … Girls get a little scary when they grow up."

'I don't blame him for thinking that,' Nina thought to herself. 'He grew up with Haruka.'

She giggled at her own little joke until Reito's statement finally registered on her brain.

"Hey wait… dancing?! Hell no!," Nina yelled as she searched for the nearest exit. The poor girl really did exhibit tendencies that truly painted her as Natsuki's heir.

"Haruka's orders," Tomoe repeated matter-of-factly.

"Didn't you hear me? I said hell no! Haruka doesn't scare me! Well alright she scares everyone just a little bit, but dancing? Come on!"

"Just a couple of songs," Tomoe promised. "Besides we have to look good taking to the floor… Tate's making the best man speech, great dancing can be our apology to the happy couple."

Nina heaved a sigh but relented in the end.

"Aaargh! Damn weddings! Damn Natsuki for volunteering to be in one! Fine, but why just us? I want others to suffer also! And anyway you shouldn't worry about Tate's speech, he promised not to break into song. He had to, Natsuki was threatening to shoot him. "

"You're the youngest, everyone else has already been tortured to death on their sixteenth birthdays," Tomoe said while successfully ignoring Nina's information on the Kuga siblings heart-to-heart… or more accurately, gun-to-head. "It's Kuga/Fujino wedding remember?"

Nina thought back to the scene with Takeda and Shizuru… and Haruka's little tidbit about wolves and sharks.

"Of course, weirdness abounds… how could I forget who's wedding this actually is. So everyone can dance but us? Perfect."

"Well everyone else has had lessons except…"

--

A flustered Nao suddenly rushed in and closed the door behind her, pushing the largest chair she could find against it.

"Freedom! Just you try and speech me now uncle! Mwaahahahahah!!," she said, breathing like a mad woman.

The redhead then took the opportunity to collapse against the door, well …chair against the door and finally notice the other people in the room with her.

"Gah, my head is spinning. So many life lessons crammed into such a tight schedule. He must have practiced…"

"Nao, how nice of you to join us," Tomoe began with a smile, making Nao jump and hit her head on the chair.

"Tomoe, I don't like that smile of yours. It looks much like the smile I use when I'm about to torture Natsuki. I demand you take it off your face immediately!"

Nao looked around frantically until her eyes settled on Mikoto and Reito already in ballroom dancing position. And at Nina who was trying to prevent Arika from grabbing at her.

"Just freaking hold still Arika, do you want to look like an idiot when we dance?" 

"Nina?," Nao asked as a last hope. "Dance…"

"Nao… don't ask, just… dance now. Pain will end soon."

--

Midway through the first song, Nao was surprised to find out that Nina was right, the pain did end rather soon.

She found herself looking in the eyes of a very happy looking Tomoe while Nina (who would never ever admit it), was getting used to the steps Arika was teaching her and was actually starting to get used to it.

A minute later, Tate walked in as he was interested in the soothing music flowing from it… Nao apparently, had forgotten to block off all exits.

Nina raised an eyebrow at him and Tate smiled and shrugged.

"Takeda? Consider him successfully dealt with."

Nina shared his smile.

"She destroyed him didn't she?"

"Absolutely. I had to call an ambulance."

"And Shizuru?"

"Didn't even break a sweat."

A sweet laugh came in from the same entrance Tate had used.

"Come now Tate, it wasn't like that at all, I did sweat a little… as one would after taking a nice stroll under the sun."

The dancing couples lifted their heads to see a smiling Shizuru standing before them, flanked by Yukino and Haruka.

"You're all dressed?!," Nina asked in a panic. "Even Shizuru? No that's impossible."

Tate nodded.

"Shizuru… how can you be? Didn't you just come out of an intense battle?"

'Intense battle?,' Nao thought. 'Drama-boy is into sci-fi now? When will it end?!'

The rest of the group thought about Tate's question for a moment until they all came to one simple explanation.

"Fujino," they all said at once before breaking out into easy laughter even Haruka joined in… until she remembered that the ceremony was to be taking place in forty minutes… and the majority of the wedding party still wasn't ready. 

"Hey! What the hell have you people been doing? Change now!"

--

The tent was quickly emptied until it was only Shizuru, Yukino, and Haruka left. Along with Reito who of course got himself ready well in advance as a gentleman should and Arika who decided to get changed into her outfit when Nina was dragged off by Haruka and Mikoto ran away.

The group smiled at each other and Reito bowed and offered his hand to Shizuru as Arika sat at the conveniently situated piano in the tent.

The two couples danced as Arika played on… after a little while the rest of the wedding party began to return.

Mikoto and Nina took seats next to Arika at the piano and they were soon followed in by Tomoe, Tate and Mai and Chie and Aoi.

Tomoe went over to the piano and while smiling at Nina and Mikoto, motioned for the two young ladies to partner each other on the dance floor as she played a duet with her sister on their favourite instrument.

Of course the only two people missing were…

--

Nao sat in the chair that had been vacated by Mai only minutes before and smiled at her contemplative cousin.

"Are you alright?," she asked Natsuki with a smile, more calmly than she could ever remember asking anything in her life.

"Yes," the other girl replied softly, smiling back. "I'm getting married today."

Nao revealed what she was holding in her hands and Natsuki gave her a quizzical look. The redhead merely shrugged.

"Haruka's hair-dressing staff will probably get mad at me for this but… do you mind?"

Natsuki shook her head and Nao gently began threading small flowers through the bride's hair.

"This isn't me trying to have a sentimental moment with you, you realise," Nao said, blushing ever so slightly. "Because I'm still the cool cousin. It's just that your dad put all these up in my hair earlier and I thought today, they'd just look better on you."

Natsuki sat still until Nao finished her ministrations before meeting the girl's eyes and pulling her into a fierce hug.

"I'm not getting sentimental with you either Nao," she said softly. "I'm just saying sorry for all the times I tried to kill you…"

Nao laughed and quickly wiped a tear from her eye as Natsuki did the same.

"You're such a sap Natsuki," she said.

"Pfft. I'm not the one who came here with cute little, flowers."

"I said your dad picked them not me!"

"Sure Nao, whatever you say."

As the redhead was about to huff off mumbling something about inconsiderate people, Natsuki grabbed her cousin's hand.

"Thank you for everything Nao… and I love you too."

Nao shook her head.

"You're supposed to say that after I say I love you Natsuki, not before. It's just like you to ruin the order of conversation."

A laugh at the entrance to the tent interrupted the still verbally sparring young women.

"Ladies," Mr. Kuga said while looking in awe at how beautiful his daughter and niece looked. "I do believe you're both wanted by…"

"Haruka?," Nao and Natsuki asked with a shared laugh.

Mr. Kuga smiled.

"No… I believe that this time it's a certain Miss Fujino and Miss Marguerite that have requested your presence."

Natsuki took a few deep breaths to prepare herself and Nao lay a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"Ready when you are Natsuki," she said.

The raven-haired girl nodded, her green pools sparkling.

"Then let's go."

--

_At the garden prepared for the ceremony._

The guests were all seated and eagerly anticipating their business world's wedding of the century. The main garden built just for this event was in a large circle, it had a roof just in case of any weather… or pidgeon mishaps but the sides were completely open letting the nice cool breeze through. 

Of course the sides needed to be open, what was the point of the wedding party riding in on majestic white horses if no one was there to see them…

The garden setting itself was situated near the bottom of a small hill from where the wedding party was to ride down from. Shizuru would come around the garden on the left side of the circle, closest to where the Fujino guests were sitting and Natsuki would come around on the right side.

As soon as Nao and Natsuki reached their destination at the top of the hill Mr. Kuga, and surprisingly not Haruka… signaled for the ceremonies to begin and the guests watched in awe as seven white stallions carrying the wedding party, canted down the hill where they all dismounted at the beginning of the aisle.

Mr. Kuga signaled once more and the music began to play just before the first two couples were to walk the aisle.

The first dismount and walk down to the altar was Tate as the best man with Nao as one of the maid of honors on his arm, next came Haruka as the other, escorted by a shining Reito.

The four took their places as the bridesmaids dismounted and were the next to come through. One by one, Mai, Yukino, Chie, Tomoe and Aoi walked down the aisles each carrying a bouquet of different flowers… both Haruka and Natsuki took Shizuru's 'all the flowers in the world' suggestion to heart, besides it was a garden wedding after all…

Next, the flower girls came through and miraculously… Arika managed not to fall off her horse, this was a pleasant surprise for Haruka who actually had positioned people at strategic points ready to catch her if she did…

Unlike the bridesmaids, the flower girls walked together… with Nina's arm wrapped snuggly around Arika's waist. The blushing young Kuga could barely hold her head up and blushed even more when she met Haruka's approving gaze.

The blonde nodded and smiled and nodded at Nina. 'So she did listen to my advice about the ant-girl, it's not only classical music that can calm that one…'

Yukino smiled and shook her head slightly at her wife's antics. There goes another Haruka'd couple,' she thought, little did she know that Chie and Aoi who were smiling at each other were thinking along the same lines.

Mikoto walked in shortly after the two bridesmaids carrying the two rings Nina had passed over to her only a moment before, on a small, golden embroidered cushion.

Tate cocked his head to the side as he saw the two small objects.

'Hey… wasn't I supposed to be taking care of those?,' he thought to himself. The young man was equal parts confused and relieved.

On one hand, he may have unknowingly messed up one of the longest standing best man duties, on the other hand the rings were safe and Natsuki wouldn't have to kill him on her wedding day.

Tate was brought out of his reverie by the sound of the guests standing up…

Shizuru and Natsuki were ready to walk down.

--

The couple had opted to walk down together, with their fathers just a step behind them.

With their arms threaded together Shizuru and Natsuki entered the garden with bright eyes and even brighter smiles. By each other's sides and looking into the ecstatic faces of their friends and family at the front of the altar, the couple made their much-anticipated walk.

Although this was hardly conventional, Shizuru and Natsuki wanted to start their wedded life exactly in this manner… together at the beginning, as they were sure they will be together until the end.

The priest cleared his throat…

"Friends and family of Shizuru and Natsuki… we have all gathered here today…"

--

When the time came for the vows to be read, Tate and Haruka shot each other hopeful looks as if to ask 'was our coaching enough?,' then laughed at their own thoughts.

At the priest's suggestion, Natsuki cleared her throat and faced Shizuru.

"No piece of paper Natsuki?," Shizuru whispered in her bride's ear teasingly so only she could hear.

Natsuki shook her head and softly replied with a small smile; "It turns out that I've always been better at impromptu."

Taking Shizuru's hands in her own, Natsuki prepared herself with one last deep breath before beginning.

"Shizuru, on the night I proposed to you, I placed a ring on your finger. With that ring I offered you my support and my partnership… As we stand here today, I once again offer you those things, along with much more than that. Today… and everyday after it, I offer you everything I am. I offer you my, friendship, my protection, my love, I offer you these things for all my life. I love you Shizuru. You are my everything."

Nao wiped the tears flowing from her eyes and elbowed the bawling Tate standing next to her.

'That Natsuki,' the redhead thought. 'She's right, definitely much better with the impromptu…'

--

Shizuru, who's eyes were also glistening sniffed a few times but didn't let go of Natsuki's hands to wipe her tears away.

The Fujino heir understood that they were a testament to the overwhelming loving emotions she was feeling at that moment and happily let them adorn her face as she readied herself with her response to Natsuki's vows.

Even though she had something prepared on a piece of paper she had Haruka keep, she shook her head at the blondes raised eyebrows quietly saying no to the silent offer.

Instead of reading something she prepared earlier, Shizuru decided to try out Natsuki's always successful technique.

"Natsuki…many people here today, and many who aren't will always regard our marriage as arranged… and I suppose they'll be right. This marriage was arranged… by our family, our friends, by all those who mean the most to us. But most importantly it was arranged by us, by our hearts… to tell you the truth I believe that I've been in love with you from the first moment I laid eyes on you… and I've been falling deeper and deeper in love with you since that moment. I can't imagine my life without you and because of everything you've shown me and everything you've just said I just want to thank you. Thank you for making me feel that I'll never have to be without you ever again… Natsuki, I love you too."

Natsuki beamed at Shizuru and like her, refused to wipe her tears away.

The priest beamed at the couple standing before him and raised his hands above them while asking the guests if they would like to do the same. Everyone in the room held out their hands towards the couple as the priest said his closing lines.

"By the witness of all who have gathered here today, we all offer this young couple our blessing and our great hopes for the future. Shizuru Fujino and Natsuki Kuga, by the power vested in me I pronounce you…"

"The cutest, most mushy damn couple ever married under the sky!," Nao proclaimed.

The priest laughed at the animated young maid of honor.

"Well yes, in my opinion also," he said. "And now it's official."

Grinning along with all the guests, he noticed that the newly weds had managed to figure out the next step in the process and were now deeply kissing each other with vigour even without his prompting.

--

There wasn't a dry eye in the house with the wedding party being the most emotional group… surprisingly Tate was the first to stop crying and Nao, between sniffles shot her cousin her best questioning look.

The young man wiped at his eyes and looked at her worriedly.

"I know what I said to Natsuki earlier but… I'm not really the best at non-business speeches…"

--

_At the reception._

The group were all sitting at the principal table with Natsuki and Shizuru still attached at the lips.

The hired photographer who also fancied himself as also having a knack for setting up perfect photographic scenes, somehow came up with the idea that having the wedding party all kiss for a shot.

The natural couples shrugged and easily complied. Even Reito laughed it off and grabbed Mikoto's hand depositing a kiss on top of it. Nina and Arika however were the slowest to react…

The photographer had already taken a close-up of each of the couples and now wanted an extended group shot but the two young girls still weren't making a move.

Surprising everyone… including herself and her lip-locking partner, Nina was the one to finally cave-in and kiss Arika.

The photographer got the exact group shot he wanted and little did he know… a large framed copy of the shot would forever be present on every lounge wall and desk that each person in the photograph would ever own.

A minute after that, a still very nervous Tate stood and gathered everyone's attention as he readied himself to give his best man speech… Inspired by the photographer, his redheaded cousin stood next to him and motioned for the rest of the wedding party to do the same. Mr. Kuga and Mr. Fujino included.

"Umm…," Tate began while looking at Nao with raised eyebrows.

"Don't worry about it Tate, it seems that lately the best things we've done, we've done together as a group," Nao replied with a wink before addressing the guests and the happy couple.

"Right, well since the wedding is over and it's now time for speeches… and since we all already know that the couple have proclaimed their undying affection for each other, we the bridal party… except Tate because we thought it was funny to watch him stress over his best man duties, have decided to deliver to you all a joint speech in which we would like to wish Shizuru and Natsuki everything we know they deserve. Are we ready?"

The wedding party shared a group nod and the guests laughed. Even bodyguard no.1 was smiling…

"I honestly think I'm going to die of cuteness," he said to himself.

"Right Mikoto, how about you start us off?," Nao suggested and the girl nodded happily.

"Natsuki and Shizuru, apart from the happiness that I know you'll already provide each other, I wish you… a never ending supply of all your favourite foods!"

Mai wrapped a loving arm around her little sister.

"And you know where to get a nice home-cooked meal if you're ever after one," she said. "As for me, I wish you guys all the karaoke in the world!"

Natsuki laughed and shook her head, silently promising to remind Mai of her drunken antics sometime during the reception.

The girl with the strawberry-blonde hair continued after the laughter had died down.

"Ok, ok just kidding… kind of… anyway, what I really wish for you guys, is for each of you to find something you absolutely love doing and are passionate about take the time to share it with each other. That way, hopefully you'll always understand what other things make each other happy. Apart from…"

"Ok our turn!," said Aoi interrupting Mai's certain leaning-toward-R rated comment.

Chie grinned and nodded. "Aoi and I, being the media freaks we are, would like to wish you guys the gift of open communication."

Aoi held Chie's hand and finished the wish for her. "Let misunderstandings never cause your relationship unnecessary strain and let talking through things solve any problems you two may happen to encounter."

Next were Yukino and Haruka …The blonde wrapped her arms around her wife as Yukino began to speak.

"As your friends, Haruka and I both know that you two are strong-willed and capable people. Because you are going to be taking control of two very powerful corporations in the future, we wish you to be able to hone the leadership and organisational skills we both know you posses."

"And if you ever need any help with that," Haruka began.

"We'll definitely know who to ask!," Natsuki finished with a grin.

"Also, as a married couple, we wish you all the relationship openness and luck that Haruka and I have been able to have through the years," Yukino added before Reito began his wish.

"Keeping with the business theme that our worlds are both blessed and burdened by, I wish for you two to have the abilities to learn from each other. The Fujino's are known for their level headed capabilities while the Kuga's are known for their passion and risky maneuvers. I wish that you both will be able to find a happy medium in which you'll be able to lead our business world."

Mr. Kuga and Mr. Fujino stood at Reito's side nodding as the young man said his wish.

"We, in turn would like to wish the happy couple all the wisdom that we know they are capable of possessing," Mr. Fujino said.

"We wish for you girls to never be without a solid decision and to never be divided in your final opinions about matters. Still, with wisdom you should also possess flexibility, for how else can you learn new tricks?," Mr. Kuga finished with a wink.

"And when you're done with all that boring stuff," Nina began with a trademark Kuga smirk, arguably learned from Nao…

"You can use our wish!," Arika said vaguely causing Nina to roll her eyes and continued.

"What she meant to say was… we…"

"Including me," Nao said with a grin.

"Including her," Nina added. "We wish for you two to never lose the fun and the spark of your relationship. Hopefully as the years go on, you'll still be able to find new quirks in each other that you can continue to fall in love with. And never give up on the games you play together… Shizuru go ahead and tease my cousin like crazy, and Natsuki… always do that tomato-thing that you do. Have fun with each other!"

As Nina said this Nao and Arika were both nodding furiously causing Nina to mess up both their hair as soon as she was done with her line.

Tate, the actual best man smiled at and accepted the incredible attempt and execution of the group to save him from his speech-freaking-out tendencies and raised his glass before delivering his wish to the couple causing the guests to also raise theirs.

"Well seeing as there isn't anything left for me to say… I'll just wish what the J-drama addict like I am would be expected to wish. Shizuru, Natsuki… What I wish for you is… a happy ending."

TBC?? – I don't know… with a cast like this there's always someone with a story to tell… and the capacity to drag in all their friends… maybe even two who are on honeymoon? XD

--

AN: Yes… it is I phantom-san! I have returned with an apology for making you guys wait so long and… an update! A long update… Sorry again if the long-ness annoyed anyone. It's like fanfiction not… y'know… novel. Lol.

Takeda's appearance is due to suggestions from three very cool and very odd posters from shoujoai dot com. Go read the end posts over there under AU Shiznat: An heir's responsibility if you're after any Shiznat R rated comedy lol… warnings for general oddness.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters used. All are licensed to their respective owners. I am not making any money through authorship of this fic.

--

Chapter Thirteen

--

"Wow, I can't believe Natsuki's actually married. You know… as in married. My cousin Natsuki is somebody's _wife…_ seriously its just all so…"

"Nao," Tate interrupted. "There is no way… _no way_ in hell that you're going to follow Shizuru and Natsuki to the honeymoon. They've only been gone _one_ day and you wanna interrupt them already?"

"Am I that easy to read?," the redhead asked innocently.

"No, but you really are that much of an idiot," Tate said as he gave Nao his patented 'why did you even bother asking?' look, and yelled out into the next room to call for reinforcements.

"Niiina! Nao's planning weird stuff again!"

Since Shizuru and Natsuki were going to be away for three weeks, Nina had been coerced into staying in Natsuki's room for the meantime. This was of course to make sure the newlyweds wouldn't have to come home to a pile of Nao created rubble…

--

"I can hear the gears of stupid turning, what's going on here?," the younger girl asked as she walked into the lounge where her two older cousins were currently situated.

Tate simply pointed at the redhead, causing Nina to roll her eyes.

"Nao wants to fly off to the honeymoon huh?," she asked with a laugh. "Seriously, there is no…"

"No way in hell, yeah yeah I got it," Nao replied in an annoyed fashion. "What's with you two suddenly spouting off the same lines anyway? It's like you're both channeling Natsuki vibes… also, its very scary. Please stop."

"We're not channeling her vibes you idiot, she left notes! They're plastered on the fridge, on the doors to all of our rooms and next to all the phones in the house. And they all state very clearly, 'there is no way…'"

"Hey! I said I got the line, stop repeating it already!"

"Sorry Nao, but you heard Natsuki junior," Tate said. "The notes are up… and I have no idea what kind of glue that sister of mine used but they're not coming down in a hurry. Besides, each one comes complete with a very Natsuki-esque violent warning at the very bottom. I don't think you should risk it."

Nina nodded her agreement as Tate's sentence veered off and she opted to add her own.

"And you never know, she might actually go through with one of those piranha threats one of these days," she said. "Besides… its not like you'd fly off to their honeymoon alone, they'd roast you alive and _then_ feed you to the pirahna's."

"Natsuki's thoughtful that way," Tate added. "And come on, what kind of complete idiots would follow you there, I mean that is just too in…"

"Helloooo Kuga's!," came the call of interruption from the front door. "Open up! It's cold out here and we're dressed for summer!"

"… sane," Tate finished unnecessarily.

--

The second after they heard the sound of the voice, Tate and Nina locked eyes and used their 'competent-cousin' link to communicate with each other.

"Nina quick lock the doors! If we keep them from coming in and doing odd things maybe we'll survive Natsuki's wrath!"

"Right! That's a good idea if we keep them out then they can't do anything weird and we won't get in trouble!"

Unfortunately for Tate and Nina, Nao was of course without the 'competent-cousin' link and at that very moment was busily…

"Hey Nao, thanks for opening the door!," Chie said as she stepped in. "Look, look! I've brought familiar faces!"

Nina and Tate could only gape as they watched the entire ex-wedding party fill their lounge… all suspiciously accessorized with large suitcases.

--

"Hey! What's going on here?," Nina asked as she felt a prickly feeling at the back of her neck that always made itself known when…

"Nina! I've missed you!"

"Holy crap you guys brought Arika? Why?!"

"Oi Kuga," Haruka said whilst trying to pry Arika off the struggling Nina. "Get off, she might die."

"Wow Haruka, blunt as usual," Tate said as he finally gave up being 'responsible' and stood to welcome his guests.

"And Haruka don't call her 'Kuga', Tate and I are the only Kuga's around here at the moment!," Nina yelled at the girl.

"You know I rather resent that," Nao said nonchalantly as she watched the bossy blonde finally succeed in her efforts to free Nina before wandering off.

"Nina, Nina, Nina," Haruka started. "I might as well just start calling her a Kuga now, don't you know that those of the Fujino line always get what they want? And besides Natsuki and Shizuru are married now so I've gotta find _some_ other wedding to plan…"

"Don't say my name over and over! Just once is enough… just keep her over there would you? And wedding? What _wedding_? What in the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

--

Tate and Reito, a little worried that flying bits of furniture would be the cause of their demise should Haruka and Nina come to blows, stood a little way apart from the girls.

"They seem like they really missed each other," Tate mused.

Reito nodded.

"I completely agree."

"Shall I make tea?," Yukino asked as she joined them… being one of only two sane females in the room she felt she at least needed to make an effort to act like one.

"Thanks for the offer Yukino but… I don't want to risk placing any cups in front of those people for a while…"

The young woman nodded as she looked upon Nina, Haruka and Arika.

"They sure channel some excellent energy don't they?," she mused aloud.

"In the scariest way possible," said the second sane female in the room as she walked over. "I really hope I don't have to room with Arika and Nina, no matter where we're going… in fact I think I'd be ok with sleeping outside."

"Don't worry Mikoto, if worse comes to worst, you can room with me and Haruka."

Yukino said the last line in such a sincere manner, the younger girl didn't have the heart to tell her that on her list of scary, Haruka's name was written just under Arika's and a little higher than Nina's.

The girl instead contented herself with a well deserved sigh.

--

_In the battle zone…_

Chie, Aoi, and Mai were apparently without the preservation skills of the previous four mentioned and at that moment in time decided to idiotically wander closer to the three threatening to cave in the roof with all their yelling.

And the more recent pointing and jumping up and down.

Normally Nao would have been a part of their forces, armed with video camera and all but she seemed to have disappeared off somewhere, along with a certain green haired girl.

--

"Umm, Haruka sweetheart?," Yukino called to the blonde when she found a rare pause in the yelling. "Didn't we come here for a rather specific reason?"

"Ah yes!," Haruka replied, her face brightening quite considerably. "Kugas, its time to pack!"

Tate and Nina locked eyes and seemingly molding their voices into one person, both yelled out…

"Pack?! Get the hell out of our house!!"

"That's the spirit you two!," Nao said as she and Tomoe threw packed suitcases at Nina and Tate. "We should _all_ just hurry up and get out of the house!"

"Yaay! Holiday trip with Nina!," Arika said whilst bouncing unnecessarily.

"How could this happen to me?," Nina asked no one in particular.

"It's your own damn fault kiddo," Nao said as she wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders. "You're the one that kissed her at the wedding reception."

From the corner of her eye Nina could see Chie and Aoi nodding.

"Yep, you sure did Nina, we have it on video tape," Chie said.

"And I have the clip as my computer screensaver!," Arika added.

At that statement silence filled the room as everyone in it was filled with the warm feeling of nostalgia. Nina, mouth agape was doing her best tomato impression… and looked exactly like Natsuki.

Of course a second after that the room was filled with booming laughter at the girl's expense…

"Geez! Alright, alright!," Nina proclaimed, throwing caution (and sanity) to the winds. "Let's go. Let's all go get ourselves shot at by Natsuki on the grounds that we're gonna invade their honeymoon! Just don't let me be the one that has to face off with Shizuru alright? I heard that idiot Takeda is still in hospital."

Nao cocked her head at Nina and pulled her best 'confused' expression.

"The honeymoon? Nina what on Earth are you talking about? Tomoe told me we're heading off to Haruka's private island. She invited us all there even before the wedding. Sheesh, who'd wanna risk the wrath of Natsuki?"

--

_About half an hour later…_

When all the suitcases and soon-to-be airline passengers were safely seated in Haruka organized vehicles, Nina and Nao of course being separated due to homicide threat issues, the group headed off to the nearest airport.

--

When they arrived, they found the area even more packed than usual…

"What's the deal, cancelled flights?," Tate guessed.

"Probably," Haruka replied. "This is what you people get by flying commercial," she added as the group rode the private bus to their Lear jet.

Nao snorted at the comment.

"Right, and I'm sure that _wasn't_ supposed to come out all high and mighty."

"Don't worry about her," Reito said. "She's just jealous. Her father forbids everyone in their family to fly commercial lines for some odd reason… and for that she's always wanted to try it."

"Reito! Don't reveal stuff about me! You know everyone, when Reito was younger he was in love with our college art history professor!"

"Hey… leave Miss Sugiura out of this!"

"… Haruka always wanted to be a brunette," said a quietly amused voice. "I once found a wig magazine in our bedroom."

"Yukiiiinooo!!"

--

…When they reached the private jet, Haruka more than a little relieved. She hoped that now at least, the secret sharing would stop.

As they all boarded the plane, they were all greeted by the pilot and attendant of the plane as expected.

… and as unexpected… they were also greeted by noises one would expect from a honeymooning couple…

"Uh, R15 please," Mai called out as she kept her hands over Mikoto's eyes while the younger girl covered her ears.

Everyone waited just on the staircase to the plane giving Shizuru and Natsuki a little time to freshen up…

Well everyone except Nao, and her recently grabbed cell phone camera courtesy of Chie.

--

"At least they weren't completely naked," Tomoe mused aloud.

"Whatever, just as long as my plane is kept clean for the duration of the flight, they're free to do what they want."

"That's very open minded of you Haruka," Nao said. "I'm sure the randy couple over there is very appreciative. You should expect a fruits basket."

"We're right here! Stop talking about us like we're not!," Natsuki said while wearing an uncharacteristic pout.

"Our friends all took so long, Natsuki puppy got a little impatient…"

"Shizuru!"

"Wow Natsuki, you initiated?," Nao asked with a wink and a nudge. "You go cousin of mine!"

"Why do we all have to listen to this?! Haruka, buy a bigger plane!," Nina said while trying to hide her blush.

"Aww look! Nina's getting all shy!"

"You're lucky they don't allow guns at airports Nao."

--

"This is so fantastic… the whole gang together again!," the redhead said. "I'm sure death threats towards me are going to triple during the next five hours!"

Nina looked over to Natsuki just to make sure she wasn't 'busy' with Shizuru before letting out her next statement.

"Natsuki, maybe we should just kill her now? You know, to save us the trouble of having to do it later?"

Natsuki, being presented by a request from her favourite cousin was about to nod her head in the affirmative… but found she couldn't as her lips were too busy being attached to Shizuru's.

"Uh ok then!," said Nina hurriedly as she whipped her head and eyes towards the front of the plane where the kissing was not. "I'll talk to you guys later!"

--

"Hey are you guys getting all this?," Mai asked as she leant over towards Chie and Aoi.

"Of course!," Chie replied. "But we're not sure whether to title the upcoming DVD release 'Kuga/Fujino honeymoon,' or 'Cousins: At war.' But the title will probably come to us later…

"Mai honey, buckle your seatbelt alright?," Tate said as he pulled his girlfriend into a sitting position. "We're flying with Nao… lets just try to be as safe as possible."

"Umm Haruka dear?," Yukino asked in a whisper. "You didn't know that their flight had been cancelled and that they decided to honeymoon on our island instead… right?"

"Uh…"

"And, Haruka," Yukino continued. "Please don't tell me you planned a detailed itinerary for their _honeymoon_…"

The blonde put on her best sheepish look and settled comfortably in her seat.

"You don't ask, I don't tell."

--

"Psst, Nina," Arika said as she poked the girl sitting next to her. "You wanna kiss?"

"Please God, nobody wake me 'til we get there," Mikoto prayed from her spot next to the two girls.

--

_DAY ONE: _

"Ok," began Haruka, reverting back to her 'Army general' persona. "How do we want to split the rooms? There are enough in the beach house for one each but since this is someone's honeymoon I figured… hey, where's that Fujino and her Kuga? I'm organizing here dammit!"

… _In a room nearby…_

"Ah, peace at last," Natsuki said as she pulled Shizuru on top of her and they settled in for a long awaited honeymoon kiss.

Breaking it off after a minute or two, Shizuru managed to get a sulky complaint from Natsuki. Giving one of her charming laughs, the girl then leaned in to whisper in Natsuki's ear…

"Don't worry… I was just about to show you the new negligee I bought for the trip…"

Natsuki gulped audibly and looked to the door, half-expecting Chie, Aoi, Mai and Nao to fall into the room with a cell phone camera attached to one of their hands… that is of course until Shizuru pulled her in for another kiss.

"Uh, uh, uh… you're mine tonight," she whispered.

… _Back in the beach house front room…_

"Haruka! This is insane!," Nao complained. "Where did you get that police tape? And why have you tapered off the only route to the room their in?"

"Simple. You're a moron and I don't want anyone to be murdered in my beach house tonight. Just leave them alone and go frolick with your girlfriend. Sheesh."

--

_DAY TWO: _

"And what do you call these?," Nina asked her redheaded cousin.

"Polaroid cameras," Arika answered innocently.

A minute earlier Nao had called the three youngest girls over for a 'secret' meeting and had suspiciously presented them each with a camera.

"Yes, but why are we holding them?"

"Because we're gonna play a little game girls!," Nao proclaimed. "Here are the rules… try to get as many pictures of our couples kissing as you can. One hundred points for a 'Yukino, Haruka' one hundred points for a 'Chie, Aoi' and two hundred points for a 'Shizuru, Natsuki' … obviously because there's more risk of death with that couple than the other two.

'This has ridiculous written allover it,' Mikoto thought to herself as soon as she was handed hers.

"Fine, fine, fine," Nina replied exasperatedly. "We'll play your game purely for the reason that you won't leave us alone if we don't."

"You have twenty four hours. Winner gets to choose whatever prize I can provide!," the red head said smugly as she walked off.

"So the prize is a promise of never ending stupidity?," Nina asked Nao's retreating form.

--

_DAY TWO- part B_

It was the end of the day and all the couples were returning to the beach house they were all staying in. Tomoe entered first and let out an uncharacteristic yelp as she saw the walls of the main room.

"What in the hell?!"

… Plastered all over the walls were pictures of Tomoe and Nao in compromising positions… rated R15 though, after all Mikoto helped take some photos too.

The girl in question handed Nao a piece of paper with Nina's writing on it.

_Hey Nao,_

_Like my handiwork?_

_Chie, Aoi – 100 points._

_Haruka, Yukino - 100 points._

_Shizuru, Natsuki – 200 points._

_Nao getting no love from her sweet green haired girlfriend tonight? – PRICELESS._

--

_DAY THREE: _

'Hmm, this is odd,' Mikoto thought to herself as she wandered the beach. 'Where is everyone? (!) … oh geez I hope nobody murdered anybody else… this does not need to turn into a scary horror.'

As she walked along, the younger girl thanked her lucky stars that she didn't have to be attached to Nina and Arika this time around. Being alone sometimes was much better than being constantly disturbed.

Deciding to do some exploring, as one would naturally do when bored on someone else's private island, Mikoto first decided to go visit the waterfall _Nao_ told her about.

… Of course she should have known better…

As soon as she got there she was bombarded with too many sights of things she didn't want to see. Ever.

Shizuru and Natsuki were lazing around in the warm waters and were far too busy being busy with each other so Mikoto decided to make a quiet escape.

Unfortunately for her there were too many loud sounds coming out of her mouth.

"Aargh! Skin!! … Much too much skin!! And what in the heck were they doing anyway?!"

The poor girl ran as fast as she could back to her room… and unfortunately still, on the way she inadvertently ran past Yukino and Haruka on the beach, who were busy, Chie and Aoi a little further down the way who were busi_er _and Tomoe and Nao who were… just plain nosebleed material.

As she ran into the main room of the beach house, she was met by the calm faces of Tate and Reito who were relaxing with drinks and Mai who was reading a book.

"Mikoto! Are you alright? What happened?," Mai asked as soon as she saw her little sister's expression.

"Mai! You have to get me off this island! … if you don't I may just turn into a lesbian!!"

--

_DAY FOUR: _

Earlier on that morning, Nina had somehow been persuaded by Tomoe's somewhat 'ant-like' little sister to go on a fishing trip.

The reasons for her agreement were hazy at best but some theories were based around the fact that Arika had a copy of their wedding-reception kiss and thanks to a suggestion from Nao, was now completely capable of broadcasting it in front of both their High Schools.

… Nao was useful like that…

--

"Hey Nina! Let's pretend we're lost on an island!"

"We don't have to pretend Arika you idiot! We're _actually_ screwed!"

"… aren't we a little young for that?"

"Arika, run. Run away or I swear… I will _kill _you!"

"You can't do that Nina! On this island we can pretend to be married just like Shizuru and Natsuki!

"Aargh!"

… Unfortunately, whilst on this fishing trip, the two girls managed to both fall asleep and found that when they awoke, their small boat had landed on what seemed to be a remote part of the island…

Ahead of her, Nina could only see a tall cliff with a dense forrest at the very top.

"Yeah, we're definitely screwed. Arika listen up, we have to gather firewood ok? And later on we really have to go fishing for some food. As soon as everyone notices that we're missing Haruka'll send out a rescue party to find us so we're best off staying here. Don't worry, I'll protect you for whatever's ahead. I promise…Hey, Arika? Are you even listening to me?"

"Well yeah… but I don't really understand what you're talking about… you kind off fell asleep earlier so I rowed us back to the beach we launched off earlier. See? Nao's just over there…"

… Nina then turned her head a little to the right…

"Hey! Nina!," Nao called as she waved the younger girls over. "What the heck are you doing staring up at that cliff for? Looking for a place to be alone with Arika? We have rooms you know! Man, what an amateur."

Nina shot the girl next to her an evil look. Arika just smiled.

"Oh Nina, you're so cute. You said you'd protect me and everything! Hehe."

--

_DAY FIVE: _

On the last day at the island, the group decided to have the obligatory bonfire on the beach…

"Ah," Nao said as she plopped herself down between Tomoe and the canoodling newlyweds. "This was one of the most relaxing weeks of my life."

Mikoto looked over and found herself taken over by bouts of jealousy.

'I think this was the most stressful week of mine,' she thought.

"We should all do this again sometime!," Reito said with a genuinely happy smile.

Mikoto nodded.

'I definitely agree,' she thought. 'I'll see you all off at the airport.'

"Hey hey!," Arika said in her usual 'weird outburst' fashion. "Maybe Haruka will let us have the island all to ourselves next time Nina. Then we can really pretend to be newlyweds like Shizuru and Natsuki!"

At that the three older Kuga cousins raised their eyebrows.

"Pretend?," Tate asked.

"... to be?," Natsuki added.

"_Newlyweds?!,"_ Nao finished. "Ahahahahahahahahaahah!"

Haruka looked on at the scene genuinely confused.

"Why do you have to pretend? I already said that I'd plan your wedding for you. Listen to what people are saying!"

--

Mikoto sighed, but as she looked on at the group around her, letting her gaze settle on Arika and Nina, she couldn't help but smile.

'Honestly,' she thought. 'We're definitely the next generation of weird, but with these guys guiding us through… I'm sure we'll be just fine.'

--

_DAY SIX- Return to civilization._

When Haruka's Lear jet had landed at the airport with everyone parting ways after all saying the usual holiday line of 'I need a holiday to recover from my holiday,' Mai took Natsuki aside for a moment…

"I've been meaning to talk to you all week," she said with a wink. "But you've been a little busy, anyway Natsuki, I have a little favour to ask you and Shizuru…"

"No," Natsuki easily replied.

"I promise this has nothing to do with Nao…"

"Alright then, maybe."

"You see my cousin's having this big reunion thing and I thought it would be a perfect opportunity to introduce Tate to the family. But I already promised to look after…"

Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Geez Mai, alright alright, say no more. As your best friend its not like I can say no anyway."

"Really?! Wow Natsuki that's great. You're sure you're sure right?"

"Of course!"

The two parted ways pleased that the other was pleased…

'Come on Mai, of course I wouldn't mind looking after your pet dog. I love dogs!'

'I really can't believe Natsuki agreed to baby-sit… I didn't think she was any good with kids…'

--

TBC?? – Yes! This will be continued in the sequel! Go read it if you feel the urge to see Shiznat's skills with little ones!

--

AN: Thanks to all who asked and waited for this honeymoon chapter!! Calls for a sequel will be answered as well, in fact I will absolutely try my hardest to try and get the first chapter out by tonight! Thanks again for your time! – Phantom.

--


End file.
